BOOM! : The new Adventures of the Ouran Host Club
by Xilex90
Summary: Kasanoda meets a girl! Haruhi's dad falls in love again! Tamaki admits his love to Haruhi! and Kyouya loses his cool! And to think all this happened just because Ningenmi Fugen moved to town....
1. Prologue

**__**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

* * *

**Prologue....**

* * *

Just another day at Ouran Academy. That's what it seemed to be to Kasanoda

as he watched the other students interact. Many casting nervous glances in his

direction occaisionaly. He sighed.

Most people still kept their distance from him, but he was use to it. After all,

people had always avoided him. It wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before

he met Haruhi though.

Haruhi...

They were just friends. He'd accepted that. She was the first girl he'd ever really

been able to talk to...She'd opened up a whole new world to his eyes.

But. He was still Kasanoda. The 'Human Blizzard'. No girl would talk to him, at

least, not in a romantic way. Oh a few addressed him in a friendly manner, but

not in THAT way.

He doubted he'd ever find a girl who wasn't completely afraid of him.

He sighed and made his way to his second period class.

000000ooooo000000

Kasanoda sat near the back, as usual. and alone. All the desk were two-seaters

but nobody sat with him. Ever. Professor Hime, the Algebra teacher,

cleared his throat, "Excuse me class, may I have your attention?" Every student

quieted down and looked to their teacher respectfully. Pr. Hime smiled, "Thank

you. Now, I'd like to introduce you to your newest classmate: Ms. Ningenmi

Fugen."

Kasanoda, who had been looking at his desk, glanced up. And froze.

She looked...identicle to Haruhi...

The girl standing at the front of the class was about Haruhi's height, Her hair

was a bit longer, reaching her shoulders, and her eyes, unlike Haruhi's were

green. Emerald green. One of his favorite colors. Also unlike Haruhi, she had

a small scar under her chn. and she seemed a bit nervous. Shy.

She was gorgeous...

"H-hello..."she said. Her voice was higher than Haruhi's. But not much. Kasanoda

stared at her intently. As did all the other students. Everyone else noticed the

similarities too. "Hello," the class echoed in a firm, loud way.

"Well, Ms Fugen, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Pr Hime said warmly

as ever. Ningenmi cleared her throat, "Well, I just moved from Tokyo...My mother

runs the Fugen family business...But do to health concerns we had to move here."

She glanced up from her feet, "It seems nice so far..."

Kasanoda hung onto her every word, even though a few of the others had lost

interest.

"Very nice Ms. Fugen, please, sit anywhere you like," Pr. Hime said.

She nodded and made her way down the rows. Kasanoda looked back down at

his desk. Back to business...

he saw a shadow beside him, "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Kasanoda looked up. It was Ningenmi. He froze. Surely she would change her

mind once she saw how mean hs face looked. But to his suprise, she held his

icy gaze. Kasanoda was suprised "Yeah, go ahead," He said turning away.

She smiled, "Thanks..." She took her seat beside him and placed her bag at

the foot of her chair, "I'm Ningenmi, but you can call me Nin. All my freinds

back in Tokyo did....if you want."

Kasanoda gulped. His legs shaking under the table. "Um...I'm Ritsu Kasanoda,

but everyone calls me by my last name."

"Oh. Okay, Kasanoda," she said pleasantly, "Are you in any clubs?"

Kasanoda stared at her, "I'm in the gardening society." His sentances were

short and cliped. It was his usua way of talking. Ningenmi looked away a

little, "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you...I guess I'm just nervous...This place is

so much bigger than my old school, and It's strange seing all these new

people..."

Kasanoda immediatly relized he must have appeared as if he was being short

with her, and hurt her feelings.

"Oh, no, you're not bothering me!" he said hurriedly, " I'm uh, just not good with

people..." She looked back up at him, Kasanoda's legs shook considerably harder.

"Um...If you need directions around the school, I could, Um, help you around..."

he said tugging at a loose strand of his Red hair.

Ningenmi tilted her head a bit, "Really?"

Kasanoda clenched his jaw and nodded. She smiled once more. A small, soft smile

much like Haruhi's, only a bit more playfull somehow.

"Thank you, Kasanoda-senpai."

Kasanoda blushed a little, and cleared his throat, " We're both first years, I'm not

really your Senpai...just call me Kasanoda."

"Alright then...Kasanoda."


	2. New Girl is a LookAlike!

Kasanoda slunk over to Music room three. Ningenmi, or Nin, right beside him.

"So, this Host Club, are the people there friendly?" She asked. "Uh, yeah, you

could say that," he said, "They're...certianly not shy..."

He opened the door, and was welcomed by the cries of the other Host Club regulars.

"Hey, Bossa-noda!" the dozens of girls sang out. Kasanoda waved, "Uh, hi girls..."

he said moving to his usual table, trying to keep Nin out of their view.

" Are the other customers always so happy?" she asked.

"Uh..yeah pretty much."

"Oh, Bossa-nova..."

Kasanoda flinched. He knew those voices. It was Hikarou and Karou. He whipped

around, seeing thier usual cheshire-cat smiles, " Now just who are you trying to

hide from us?" Hikarou asked, "Yeah, don't you know it's rude not to share?"

Karou said mischeviously. They pushed Kasanoda aside, ther golden eyes widening

as they lighted on Ningenmi.

"Whoa...HEY BOSS LOOK AT THIS!" they cried out in unison.

Tamaki turned from entertaining a customer, "Excuse me, my princesses, but duty

calls..."he said dramaticaly.

He hurried over to the twins and Kasanoda, who had been pushed onto the couch.

"Now, what's all this about, gentlemen?" he asked.

"Look at out newest guest," Karou said stepping aside. Tamaki's eyes widened

"Why...she looks a little like our own dear Haruhi doesn't she..?" His voice was

calm, but the look on his face was anything but.

Kasanoda stood, "Uh, this is Ningenmi Fugen. She's new..."

"And she wasn't scared off by your face? There's a shock...." Hikarou snickered

undered his breath.

" Fugen...Fungen...now why does that name ring a bell?" Tamaki asked himself

"Well, my mother-"

"Your mother is Hitinake Fugen, divorce of Jestou Mitiachi. She owns a company

that deals mainly in Bicycle's, Skateboards and other sporting goods, but she also

owns a Chain of shopping malls. All of which make a great deal of money...You

are the only girl in your family and you have 2 older brothers. Both of which are

currently staying with your father, am I correct?"

They all turned to Kyouya, who had appeared out of nowhere.

"_How does he do that_?" Kasanoda thought to himself as he turned his attention

back to Nin. Who seemed suprised, "Yes...that's right...but My brothers will be

comming to stay with us in a few days..."

Kyouya gave a smile, "How wonderful, you must be pleased."

"Yeah. Who are you?"

Tamaki beamed, " Pardon our manners, Princess! How rude! We havn't introduced

ourselves!"

He snapped his fingers.

"I am Tamaki Souh, Founder and President of the Ouran Host Club! The gentleman

in the glasses is Kyouya Ootori, Vice President and co-founder."

"I also do the financing," Kyouya added.

Tamaki continued, "These two boys are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, our little-devils!"

"Nice to meet you," they said, leaning in close, grinning.

"Nice to meet you too..." she said, blushing a little.

Tamaki flourished hs hand to his left, " And that is Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or Honey-

senpai!"

Honay rushed over giggling, "Hello Ningen-chan! He said embracing her tightly.

"Hello Bossa-noda-Kun!"

Kasanoda winced as Honay crushed him in an embrace. He was strong for someone

so small...

Mori walked over, loyaly following Honey, "And this is Mori-Senpai, but his full name

is Takashi Morinozuka."

"Nice to meet you," he said simply. He bowed at the waist.

"And last but not least," Tamki said with extreme excitement in his voice, "Our natural

rookie, Haruhi Fujioka!"

He grabbed onto Haruhi's arm and pulled her over, "Say hello Haruhi! After all, you two

could be long-lost-siblings!"

Huruhi and Ningenmi's eyes widened.

"Wow, you look kinda like me..."Haruhi said

"Yeah...weird..."

Kasanoda finaly spoke up, "She's not that smilar...Her eyes are a diffrent color and

are furthur apart. and she has that little scar under her chin. Plus her hair is longer"

"True, but not by much," Kyouya said, scribbling in his little black book," With the

proper contacts, some make-up and a trim, she would look virtualy the same. "

Kasanoda looked a bit deflated.

Tamaki turned, "Right, the extment's over now men, back to our guests...We'll

leave Bossa-noda with his new freind until Haruhi is ready to switch clients."

Ningenmi looked at him with a smile, "Wow, Kasanoda, you really have an eye for

detail." His legs shook again, and he blushed a little, "Uh, gee, thank you..."

She sat down on the soft couch beside him, "I like your freinds. They're...fun."

Kasanoda laughed a bit, "Yeah, they are..."

"Hey, Kasanoda...how come they keep calling you Bossa-noda?"

"Oh, um...some people have trouble saying my name."

"That's silly..."

"Yeah."

Ningenmi smoothed over her dress, Kasanoda cleared hs throat"Say, Nin, do you

like Kick-the-can?"

She beamed, "Oh, I love that game!"


	3. Inquiries

As Kasanoda walked into gate of the Dojo where he lived, Tetsuya came to greet him.

"Young lord, how was school?" he asked, his broom still his hand

"Yes! how was school?!" The others called out. Kasanoda walked right past them,

as if he was lost in thought. "Young lord?" Tetsuya repeated, following him indoors.

He put a hand on his shoulder, "My lord?"

Kasanoda turned, and seemed to temporarily snap out of it, "Tetsuya..."

his eyes suddenly widened, and he looked in shock, " I need to talk to you!"

He pulled him down the hall and into his bedroom, pulling the paper doors shut.

Tetsuya looked suprised, " Is somethng the matter my lord?" Kasanoda turned to

him, his face blushing a little, "No, I..I met a girl..."

Tetsuya gasped, "Really? what's her name?" Kasanoda let out a sigh of adoration

"Ningenmi Fugen... She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen...And, I think she might

like me back, at least as a freind anyway, but I'm not sure, and-and--"

Tetsuya put a hand on his shoulder, "Slow down, young lord...take a breath..."

Kasanoda inhaled deeply and let it out in a whoosh.

"So...what does she look like?" Tetsuya asked as they both sat down on the edge

of Kasanoda's bed. Kasanoda sighed, "You know Fujioka? Well, she looks kinda like

he-um...him. Except her hair is down to her shoulders, she has a scar under her chin,

a little one, like she fell off a bike or something, and she has the most amazing Emerald

green eyes. She's a little shy, but she's really frendly, and she has a beautiful voice...

she's the new girl a school and she just moved here from Tokyo."

"She sounds like a real beauty...does she like you?"

"I don't know..."

Tetsuya shrugged, "Well, young lord, al I can tell you is to give it some time and see

if she likes you almost as much as you seem to like her."

He rose, "I have to go help the cook in the kitchens, Good luck, young lord."

He exited the room. Kasanoda sighed and looked at his feet. What chance did HE

have of getting a girl like Nin?

* * *

Ningenmi Fugen climbed out of the car her mother had sent to pick her up from school

and entered the house. It was a nice, homey place, if large. Not nearly as big as the

placed they'd lived in back in Tokyo, but Nin liked it. It had a classical feel to it.

She practically skipped her way up the long flight of stairs to her mothers office.

"Mom, I'm home," she said as she entered the room.

Hitinake Fugen looked up from her desk, Her eyes, the same Emerald green as Ningenmi's,

gazed upon her warmly, "How was school?"

"Well, a bit nerve wracking at first, but I met a boy named Ritsu Kasanoda. He showed

me around the school and introduced me to some of his freinds. He was very kind."

"That's wonderful. So, what's he look like?"

"He's got red hair, and kind eyes. They're sort of Brownish..." she said, setting her bag

down, "He has a very...firm face," she added, giggling, "But I've seen way worse."

Nin looked at her mothers desk. There was a photograph of her and her two brothers

Haku and Mikai. She was looking forward to their arrival. They spent half their time

their father Jestou Mitiachi, who had moved to America three years ago, and she

adored them.

"Oh, that reminds me, Hitinake said, " the boys will be coming a little early than we

thought, I got the call about an hour ago They'll be here by noon tomarrow." She

stood from her desk, " Let's have some tea... tell me more about this Kasanoda boy"

Nin smiled, " He's in the Gardening Society, And he has a lot of freinds in the Host Club.

It's this neat club, and guess what, one of the hosts, a boy named Haruhi, looks just

like me! The only difference is that his hair is shorter, his eyes are brown, and he

doesn't have a scar on his chin."

"Really? Facinating...What about the other hosts?"

Nin grinned, "Where do I start?"


	4. Choosing a Club

**_The next day._**

* * *

'So, Kasanoda, what other types of clubs are there besides the gardening one

and the Host Club?" Ningenmi asked as they entered the Host Club.

"Well, uh, I don't remember all of them, ' Kasanoda said, tugging a loose strand

of hair. Nin shrugged, "Do you know where we could find out? I've always wanted

to be in a club."

"You could join the Gardening Society with me," he said, hopng the enthusiasm

he felt at the idea wasn't noticable. She shook her head, "Sorry, but I'm allergic

to pollen. It makes me sneeze." Kasanoda's face sank, "Oh..." Nin smiled sadly,

"Sorry, Kasanoda."

Kasanoda immediatly straitened, "It's alright, no big deal. There's lots of other clubs

to choose from!" He forced a laugh, "Besides the Gardening Society probably wouldn't

suit you anyway, too messy"

"Oh, and you're not, Bossa-noda?" Came the voices of Hikaru and Karou.

Kasanoda turned to them, they were wearing their typical school uniforms, standing

side by side looking mischevious as always.

Nin looked pleased to see them, "Oh, hi Hikaru. Hello Karou."

Hikaru and Karou exchanged evil glances, "I bet you can't tell who's who," they said

simutaneously.

Haruhi hurried over, "Oh, no, don't you start that again, you two."

Hikaru and Karou pouted, "Aw, Haruhi...

" Don't be such a party pooper..."

Haruhi turned and smiled at Nin, "Sorry about those two, they're always like that. What

can I get you?"

Nin shrugged, "Well, I'm not very thirsty right now, but do you know where I could find

a list of school clubs?"

"Uh...No, sorry.." Haruhi said smiling appolegetically.

"I could be of help with that, "Kyouya said scribbling a few things in his little black book.

He seemed to pull a slip of paper from thin air and held it out to Nin, "Here you go, miss."

Haruhi gave him an incredulous look, "You carry that kind of stuff around with you all day?"

Kyouya smiled at her ,"Naturaly, Haruhi, I always like to be prepared for any situation."

"_that's for sure..."_ Haruhi thought to herself.

000000ooo000000

Nin looked at the list Kyouya had given her, "Hmm..."

"See anything you like?" Kasanoda asked, seeing her eyes skim the paper.

"Ther're so many...How do I choose? I mean just look:

**Newspaper club**

**american football club**

**Host Club**

**Gardening society**

**young Actors club**

**painters club-"**

She paused, "Ooh...This one looks interesting..."

Kasanoda looked at the ne she was pointing to, "Uh...The Black Magic club?"

Tamaki, who was across the room, stiffened at the mebtion of the Dark magic Club.

He practically glided across the room, "You don't want to join the Magic Club, there

are many other clubs.."

A pale hand grasped Tamaki's shoulder, "Now, why wouldn't she want to join

the Black Magic Club?"

Tamaki stiffened and turned around, " Nekozawa-Senpai!"

Nekozawa chuckled and turned towards Nin, "Young lady, what do you wish to know

about the Black magic Club?"

"Well, um, what do you do there?"

"We explore and dabble in the realm of the supernatural. The world of fearies, monsters,

dragons and Spells, and of course, Curses...Are you considering joining?"

Kasanoda looked at Nin anxiously, anticipating her answer.

Nin shrugged, "Why not? I always did like magic."

"WONDERFUL!" Nekozawa cried. he help out his puppet, "This is Beelzenef! Every new

member gets one! I'm Umehito Nekozawa, President of the Dark Magic Club. Our club-

room just happens to be next to this one."

He took her hand, "Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of our brothers and sisters of

darkness."

000000ooooo000000

Kasanoda stood in his way, "Hold on a minute, Nekozawa..."

"Yes?" he said turning to him, his blue-green eyes flashing under his black wig and

cloak. Kasanoda shuddered. that guy was creepier looking than HE was!

"I..I..."

"Yes?" Nekozaw repeated.

000000ooooo000000

"**_what am I going to do? That creepy club could turn Nin into one of them..."_**

He could picture Nin wearing a black cloak, chanting spells, and placeing curses on

people.

"**_I won't let that happen!" _**He told himself, "**_For Nin's sake, and my own, there's_**

**_only one thing to do..."_**

000000ooooo000000

"I also wish to join the black magic club!"


	5. Failure to Comply and Forming a Plan

Everyone in the host club gasped, save Kyouya, who had a bit of an ammused smile.

Nekozawa let out a squeel of delight, "FABULOUS!" He grabbed hold of Kasanoda's

arm, "Then come along!"

He eagerly pulled them into the shadowy room just beyond the nearby door.

Hikaru and Karou exchanded looks

"Whoa, who would have thought Bossa-noda was into the occult?"

"Yeah, never would have guessed."

"That's because he isn't, Kyouya said pushing his glasses up his nose, "He's doing

it because of Ningenmi Fugen." "What do you mean, Kyouya, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya smiled, "Isn't it obvious? He's in love with her. So naturaly, he feels the need

to protect her, so he joined as well to keep her from being 'curupted' by the Black

Magic Club."

Tamaki's eyes widened and grew watery, "Oh how incredibly brave!" he said tears

streaming down his face, " Facing those curse-casters for the sake of his lady love!

It's so touching!!!!"

Hauhi rolled her eyes, "Don't be so dramatc, senpai..." Tamaki turned and embraced

her "I would do the same for you, my sweet Haruhi!" Haruhi hung limply in his arms,

"Tamaki Senpai, I can't breath..."

* * *

Kasanoda and Nin stood in absolute darkness, the only light came from candle, held

by Nekozawa. from what little light it cast, they could see other cloaked figures.

Nekozawa turned to them, "Excuse the dark, but I'm a bit...alergic to bright lights."

Nin took Kasanoda's hand. She wasn't afraid, but still, it was a comfort to know he

was there.

Kasanoda's face turned just as red as his hair when he felt her take his hand. He

was holdng hands with Nin! If it wasn't for their current location, he would have been

over-joyed .

" Kagemusha! light the candles! it is time to celebrate, we have new members!"

Nekozawa said turning to another of the figures. "Yes, President!" he said taking the

one Nekozawa had. He dashed from here to there, stopping to light candles. After a

minute, the room was flickering with candle light. Nin became less nervous as she saw

there were only 5 other members. all of who were wearing black cloaks, save for the

only female in the room. She was wearing the typical school dress unform, only with

the sleeves rolled up. Her hair was dark brown, and he eyes matched.

Nekozawa lowered his hood, "let's help our new members ajust to us, Brothers and Sister..."

he said removing it completely, as well as his black wig. The others nodded and removed

thier cloaks reluctantly.

"Now, for introductions...I'm sure you all know Ritsu Kasanoda?"

They nodded.

"Excellent! and this is the newest member of the school, Ningenmi Fugen. Now, all of you

introduce yourselves."

One of the boys stepped forward, "I am Shiru Kagemusha, 2nd year, and level 5 Sorcerer."

His hair was inky black, and his eyes were pale gold. A deep, yet striking, contrast."

"Nice to meet you..." Nin said with a shy smile.

Another boy stepped forward, " I am Hotufa Hikirima. 3rd year, and level 6 Sorcerer."

His hair was white, pure and simple, which complemented his blue eyes. "Oh and before

you ask, yes, my hair IS naturally white...I'm an albino."

"Really? thought albino's always had pink eyes..." Kasanoda said. Hotufa smiled sadly,"Ah,

if only I had such luck...but alas, my eyes are blue...The one bit of coloration I have.." He

bowed at the waist and kissed Nin's hand, " It's a pleasure to meet you."

He then stepped aside and let the other two take the floor. They stepped forward, "I'm

Fashi Jutiku, this is Higa Karome. We're both first years and we are both level 3 sorcerers.

Higa is Mute, so I speak for him." Higa had crimson eyes, his hair on the otherhand was

Green.

" Uh...Why is your hair green?" Kasanoda asked, getting more creeped out by the minute.

"I dyed it. Much more suiting than boring old brown, wouldn't you agree?" Fashi said,

translating his freinds sign language. Fashi himself had blonde light brown hair and coffee

colored eyes."

Finaly, the girl stepped forward, "I am Reiko Kanazuki. 2nd year. level 7 sorceress."

She sat back down in her red velvet chair, which had an ebony wood frame.

Nin politly curtsied, "It's very nice to meet you all. Right, Kasanoda?"

"Uh..."

Nekozawa didn't let him respond. insted he puled out two black paper bags. "These are

your beginers gift-bags. each one has a cloak, a Beelzenef doll, and a beginners spells

book. Oh, and lets not forget..."He reached inside one of the bags and pulled out a long,

thin object, "Scented alter candles!"

The others grinned happily, "CANDLES!"

Kasanoda took a step back, these people were too creepy for him.

000000ooooo000000

Shiru held out two sheets of paper with a cat symbol on the top as a letterhead.

"These are your schedules for club activities."

Kasanoda glanced at it and inwardly sighed with relief.

these hours co-incide with the hours in the Gardening society...I can't -"

Kanazuki stood and whent over to him, "If you cannot join, then you must leave.

only members and Customers are allowed."

She backed him towards the door. Kasanoda grimanced and looked out at Nin

desperately before Kanazuki shut the door.

* * *

"Back so soon, Bossa-noda-kun?" Hunny said as he sank down to the floor, depressedly

"They...kicked me out..." he said, "well, specifically, the one called Kanazuki did..."

Hunny's eyes lit up, "Kanazuki-chan? She's my Girlfreind!"

Kasanoda looked at him with an are-you-serious look, "Uh...really?"

Hunny nodded, "Yup! We've been dating for 2 months now! Right Takashi?" he asked,

turning to Mori, with his usual smile on his face, clutching Usa-chan close to his chest.

Mori nodded once, "Yeah."

Kasanoda looked longingly at the door.

"Nin..."

Tamaki pulled him to his feet, "Don't worry, Bossa-noda, I will help you rescue her from

the clutches of that Black Magic Club! Or my name isn't Tamaki Souh!"

"Oh, and how are you gonna do _**that,**_ boss?" Hikaru and Karou said simutaneously.

Tamaki spun around and faced them.

"I have a plan!"


	6. Kasanoda the Host, & Nin the White Witch

"Uh...this is your plan?" Haruh asked, seeing Kasanoda dressed as a host.

"Of course!" He said, beaming, " My plan is fool proof!"

Kyouya looked bored, "Just how is Kasanoda's presence as a Host going to get Ms Fugen

out of the black magic club, Tamaki?"

"Why, it's quite simple, Kyouya!" Tamaki dashed across the room and wheeled over a large

Black-board. "Alright! Our Club-room is next to theirs." He pointed to a drawing of the two

rooms side by side. "Naturaly, do to Honny-Senpai's girlfreind, Reiko Kanazuki, this means

we come into contact with them regularly.' He pointed to a crud sketch of Honny and Kanazuki

"And since Ms. Fugen seems fond of Bossa-nova-" He pointed to another sketch, one of Nin

and Kasanoda in a heart shaped bubble, "- it safe to assume she'll come too. If he works here

as a host, he can persuade her to leave that horrid Black Magic Club, and rejoin us in

the world of the light!" Tamaki said with a great flourish, pointing to a picture of Nin with her

back to Nekozawa and a her arms around Kasanoda. "See? Fool-proof!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Senpai, that's-"

"Accualy, pretty ingenious..." Karou said.

"Huh?" Haruhi asked.

"It is fairly clever..." Kyouya said scibbling something in his notebook, "By speaking with her daily

as a host, he could influence her decision to stay with the Black Magic Club or not. And besides,

given his recent surge of popularity wth our other guests, we might draw in more business, which

would be a plus."

"_Of Course...he would be thinking of clientell..."_ Haruhi thought, "_damn rich people..."_

* * *

Shiru Kagemusha, Hotufa Hikirima, Fashi Jutiku, Higa Karome, Reiko Kanazuki, and of course,

Umehito Nekozawa, gathered around Nin, with grins on their faces. Nin reached into her

beginers kit and puled out the Belzeneef doll.

"All the belzeneef dolls are personalized!" Nekozawa added, seeing her eyes light up.

It looked just like a regular Belzeneef doll, except for two differences. This one had tiny

eyelashes painted near the eyes, and had a black bow on it's head.

"Oh, it's soooo cute!" she squeeled with delight, slipping it over her hand. She moved the

puppet around a little, making it's little arms move, "I just love it!" Nekozawa chuckled,

pleased, "Go ahead, try on the cloak, they're linen, so their nice and cool for summer-wear!"

"How clever," she commented. She took it out of her bag and slipped it over her head.

"Oh!"

"you look stunning!" they chirped out in dark delight. Nin looked herself over ina nearby

mirror, "It's pretty, but, do we have to wear these all the time?"

Shiru made a frowning face, "We attempted to wear outfits smilar to those as the Host Club,

but the customers didn't respond well...So we whent back to cloaks. We're much more

happy in these anyway."

"Oh." Nin said shrugging. she slipped it off, her hair was tussled, "It's not very good for

keepingyour hair in order though..." she said, smiling good-naturedly.

Reiko Kanazuki nodded, "You don't HAVE to wear it. I don't."

"That's right, she doesn't," Hotufa said, shrugging with a smile. Nn raised an eyebrow,

"Why not?" " The same reason as you, it musses my hair. Also, I don't need a cloak to

prove my devotion to the shadowcraft. I prove it with my curses."

"That makes sense," she said, "personaly though, I prefer White" her eyes lit up,"Do

you have any white cloaks?"

Higa shook his head, signing with his hands. " 'No,' "Fashi said translating," 'Only black.

The color of darkness.' "

Kanazuki put her hand to her chin, "Perhaps we should change that..."

"What do you mean, sister of Darkness?" Shiru asked

"I can tell...just by looking at her. Her spirit is light, like my Honny's. I suggest we make

her our first White witch."

000000ooooo000000

the other gasped with suprise, "A witch of the light?" they asked simutaneously. The turned

to their leader, expectant.

"What do you think, President?"

Nekozawa seemed unsure, "Well...in the whole history of the Black Magic Club, al 13 years

of it, it has NEVER had a White witch..."

He put a hand to his chin, contemplating this. After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted his

head, a decisive look on his face.

"Very well... Ningenmi Fugen..." he turned to her, "You shall be the Black Magic Club's first

White Magic member!"


	7. Clutsy Kasanoda, Nin's Brothers Appear!

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky _

_enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran_

_Host Club is where the school handsomest boys with too much time on their hands_

_entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran_

_Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

_

* * *

_

The door to the Host Club opened as the customers came in. The Host Club members

were wearing kimono's.

"Welcome ladies..." they said in unison.

The many girls clad in their Yellow Uniform's eyes were immediatly drawn torwards the

figure with hair as red as the kimono he was wearing.

"Bossa-noda?!" They gasped. Tamak stepped forward, "Yes, my dear princesses,

Bossa-noda has proudly joined the ranks of our beloved Host Club! "

Kasanoda blushed as a handful of the girls flocked over to him and looked up at him

with wde, excited eyes.

"Oh, wow, Bossa-noda!"

"You look so handsome!"

"Your Kimono is adorable!"

"It's the same shade as your hair!"

"May I request you today?"

"Oh, me too!"

"And me!"

"Me too, please!"

"Well, uh...sure..." he said, a bit nervous about the whole idea.

"Excellent," Kyouya said, "Take your seats ladies, Kasanoda will be with you shortly."

They all nodded and hurried to their favorite tables eagerly, whispering to themselves.

"So far so good..." Haruhi muttered.

Hikaru and Karou nudged Kasanoda in the direction of one of the tables of giggling girls

"Better get going, Bossa-noda."

"Yeah, wouldn't wanna keep your ladies waiting."

Kasanoda gulped as he made his way to the table, telling himself this was worth it. To

get Nin out of that club, he'd dress up in the cat-maid outfit again...

well...maybe not THAT...

* * *

Ningenmi was dresed in a white cloak, which Kasanoda had had his servants

obtain the night before from a special store. Shiru and Hotufa stood over her shoulder,

watching her as she sewwed the botom of the Belzeneef doll she had been given.

she had filled the inside with soft, downy cotton, to make it soft. When she was done she

leaned back, to admire her handy work. "What do you think, guys?"

"Nice needlework Nin," Shiru said, "Nice and strait and even."

"We should start you in on voodoo dolls."

"She's a light witch remember?" Fashi said, "Voodoo dolls are a no-no."

He picked up the doll, "But still...this is awesome!" How do you get the stitching so strait?!"

Nin giggled, "Family secret."

The Black Magic Club walked around their candle-lighted room. They did not get many

customers, but the ones they had were one of the usual things...

1. Loyal customers who were accualy interested in magic.

2. Giggling girls or blushing boys who wanted a spell to make someone fall in love with  
them

3. vengeful with someone or something and wanted a curse

4. superstitious people who wanted their fortunes told because they were just so paranoid

or

5. Some one dared them to come in.

It did not matter to Nekozawa. Customers were just a bonus. they were all content just to

be in the club.

Still, a few extra bucks never hurt.

000000ooooo000000

Kanazuki made her way to towards the door. Business had slowed to a halt so, so everyone

was working on their own little projects. "Where are you going, Kanazuki-kun?"Nekozawa

asked, turning away from a spell he was working on.

"I am going to see Hunny."

"Oh, well, have fun!" he said turing back to his spell. Nin's eyes widened, "Oh! Kasanoda

is probably there too. Can I go, too?"

Shiru shrugged, "Go ahead, maybe you can find some new customers while you're there."

Nin happily slipped out of her cloak and scurried over to the door with Kanazuki.

* * *

Hunny glanced up from a slice of cake he was eating when he saw the door open.

"Kana-chan!"

He hurried over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. Nin giggled. Hunny looked

at her and smiled, "Nin-chan! You're here!"

Kasanoda looked over, he had just left one of his clients. He caught sight of her.

"Ningenmi!"

Nin looked over at him, "Kasanoda! You joined the Host Club?"

His legs shook under his Hakama's, "Uh, yeah..."

she smiled, "That's so cool! Now I can come see you whenever I'm not busy with the

Magic Club!"

Kasanoda nodded, his legs shaking more, "Yeah...You, Uh, want some tea? Maybe some

cake?"

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki and Haruhi watched from across the room, "You see, I told you my plan was

fool-proof!" Tamaki said beaming.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "You just got lucky Senpai..."

"Oh, nonsense Haruhi, My plans always work!"

"Accualy the success rate of your plans is about 50 Percent, Tamaki." Kyouya said.

Tamaki curled up into a ball in the corner

000000ooooo000000

As the clock struck 5:00, closing time for the host club, most of the ladies had already

gone. Except Nin and a handful of others.

"So Kasanoda, what's your family like?" Nin asked, aking a nibble of the cake he had

given her. "Uh...well...my dad is...uh...very nice. He uh..deals in arms. My mom helps him."

"You mean they sell guns?"

"And some other stuff too..."

"that must be cool."

"Uh..yeah...I'm suppose to take over the family business when I'm older. I'm uh, not sure

I want to though," Kasanoda said, looking down at the tea he had just poured for himself

and Nin. Nin raised an eyebrow, "why not?"

"Well, uh, I'd rather work with plants. I like gardening. I'm even doing some cross-polination

projects."

"That sounds neat!" a beeping sound came from her pocket. She puled out a purplish cell

phone and flicked it open, "Oh! my ride's here! I gotta go," she hurriedly stood and hurried

for the door, dropping the phone. Kasanoda picked it up and rose

"Hey, Nin, you forgot your-"

His foot snagged one of the many rugs on the floor, sending him stumbling right into Nin,

causing both of them to fall over, Kasanoda sprawling on top of her. He looked down at

her, "Nn! Are you okay?"

She blew one of her bangs out of her face, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Well, that's a relie-"

The door to the Host Club opened. Two men, maybe a year or two older than Mori and

Hunny were in the glanced up at them. They crossed their arms.

"Who are you and why are you on top of our sister?"


	8. Big Brother Introductions

The color drained out of Kasnoda's face.

"Uh...sister...?"

Ningenmi smiled up at the two men standing at the door, " Hey Haku. Hey Mikai. We just

had a little tripping accident. I'm fine. When'd you guys get here?"

the one wearing sunglasses walked forward, "About half an hour ago. Mom told us to pick

you up from school," He leaned over and effortlessly lifted Kasanoda up with one arm by

the back of his shirt, handing him off to the other one, who took him and set him down on

his other side.

Haruhi's eyes widened, "Man, and I thought Mori-senpai was strong..."

Makai glanced over at her, "Hey, who's the hot chick in the guys uniform?"

Everybody stiffened.

"W-what girl?" Tamaki said nervously. Makai pointed right at Haruhi, "That one, duh."

Nin raised an eyebrow, "That's Haruhi, he's not a girl..."

"Uh, yeah, she is," Haku said looking over at Haruhi.

"How can you tell?" Hikaru and Karou asked simutaneuously. Haku straitened, "We live in

America, girls dress like guys all the time...You seriously can't tell, Nin?"

Nin looked at Haruhi, squnting her eyes a little and Gasped

"Oh my goodness, you ARE a girl!"

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki moaned horified, "MAMA!" He yelled to Kyouya, "Do something!!!!" He said, tearing up.

"Hm..." Kyouya said, "Well, it would appear you've stumbled upon our little secret. For...Special

reasons, Haruhi must conceal her true gender from the school."

"It was a secret? It's pretty obvious to me..." Makai said, "Who could possibly think such a hot

chick was a dude?"

Haruhi's face turned bright red. Tamaki's eyes flashed fire, Hikaru and Karou held him back from

beating him sensless for calling 'his' Haruhi **_hot._**

Kyouya continued, ignoring them, "Well, it's not as obvious as everyone else. Now let's talk..."

"What do we care?" Haku said, "We already graduated last year, you don't have to worry

about us."

"What about you, ms Fugen?" Kyouya said, turing his gaze on her. Kasanoda instantly whent

on alert.

"Uh, Nin, you can't tell anyone that Haruhi is a girl..."

"Why?"

" Because then she can't be in the Host Club, it's complicated, and weird but-"

" I won't tell," She reassured him, "I promise."

Everyone breathed a huge sigh of relief.

_well..._Haruhi thought to herself, _that was a close one..._

* * *

Nin's brothers looked around at the members of the Host Club, starting with Kasanoda, "So

who's his guy?" Makai asked. Nin smiled, "Oh, this is my freind, Ritsu Kasanoda."

"Say what?" Haku asked, did you just say Casanova?" " No, I think she said Quasimodo.."

Makai said. Nin giggled, "No. KASANODA. He's my best freind."

Kasanoda's face turned a bright shade of red as she smiled at him, patting his shoulder.

And these guys are the Host Club."

She began pointing them out, "There's Tamaki, that's Kyouya, those two are Hikaru and

Karou, that's Hunny, that's Mori, and-well- you just met Haruhi..."

"Oh, is this that club you joined?" Haku sad, "Mom said you joined a club..."

"No, I'm in a different club," She said. Makai looked at his watch, "Well, you can introduce us

later, it's time to go home."

Nin nodded, "Yeah, I know. Bye guys. Bye Kasanoda."

She gave him a quick hug before following her brothers.

Haruhi looked at her

watch, "Yeah, Senpai, I'd better be getting home too, I've got a ton of laundry to do."

She grabbed her bag and headed out the door.

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki was still fuming after they had left." How dare They!? How dare those...those...

RUFFIANS call my beloved Haruhi something as Vulger as HOT ?! "

"Calm down boss," Karou said.

"Yeah, they probably didn't mean anything by it."

"So there's no ned to get upset."

Tamaki crossed his arms. Hunnywhent over to him, his stuffed bunny close to his chest

"Tami-tan, Don'y be so mad at Nin-chan's brothers...if you do, you might hurt Nin's feelings

and then she wouldn'tcome here and be with Bossa-nova-kun."

Tamaki inhaled deeply and sighed, "You're right, Hunny Senpai, we have a more important

matters to focus on. Operation 'save Nin from the dreaded clutches of the Black Magic Club'

and live happily everafter with Bossa-noda is still in effect!"

Kyouya scribbled something down in his black book, "You ought to consider shortening the

title, Tamaki...The viewers won't be able to say all that..."

Tamaki shrugged, "Okay, then it's operation 'Get Nin back!' "

Kyouya smiled, "Ah, much better..."


	9. Spanish Host Club, Ranka meets Hitinake!

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky _

_enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran_

_Host Club is where the school handsomest boys with too much time on their hands_

_entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran_

_Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

* * *

The doors to the host club opened. Revealing the Hosts, wearing traditional spanish

clothing.

"Welcome Ladies...."

They all wore sleek, black matador outfits, each one with a different colored ruffle about

their chest and arms. The acception to this rule being Hunny, who was dressed in a rather

plush, adorable, bull costume.

"Hola...senorita's..." Tamaki said removing his hat with a flourish, adding in a spanish

accent.

The girls squeeled with delight. hurredly takng ther seats and calling out their requests.

Kasanoda was much less nerovous today than he had been last time, now that he knew

what was expected of him. So when he sat down with his first guest of the day, he wasn't

shaking. Quite as much.

Hunny ploped on the couch next to one of his guests. "Hola senorita! You're look mucha

bonita today!" the girls giggled delightedly. "Thank you Hunny!"

"If you don't mind my asking, Hunny, what are you suppose to be?"

"Well, Takashi, Tami-tan and the others are all mattodors, so I'm the bull! Oops! I mean,

El Toro!"

The girls squeeled, "Oh wow, Hunny, you're the the most adorable bull I've ever seen!"

"You Senoritas want some cake?" Hunny asked, Kyo-chan ordered it all the way from

Spain."

they nodded vigerously, "Of course Hunny! Anything you want!"

Haruhi sighed, seeing everythng was going as usual. nothing out of the ordinary. Well, at

least, not by Host Club standards. She turned to her own customers, "So, Senorita's how

are you all doing today?"

'Oh, we're fine Haruhi, right girls?" Milai, one of Haruhi's most regular customers said turning

to the other 3 girls sitting at their table. They all nodded, save for one girl, a larger girl with

braided black pigtails, who sighed. Haruhi turned to her, "Something wrong, Rigui?"

the girl sighe again, "Oh, it's nothing, Haruhi..."

"Come on, you can tell me about it," Haruhi said smiling warmly. Rigui inhaled deeply, "Alright,

Haruhi. Well, you see, earlier today, during free time, I finaly worked up the courage to tell

Justameru how I felt about him..I've had a crush on him since middle school...But when I told

him how I felt he laughed at me...He said he would never consider dating someone like me

because I'm fat and Ugly..." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Haruhi's eyes widened, the other girls at the table gasped.

"That's ridiculous," Haruhi said, "You're not fat and you're certainly not ugly. You shouldn't

let someone like that get to you. Someone like that isn't worth your time. You should find

someone who appreciates you for just being yourself." Haruhi smiled again, " You've got a

wonderful personality and any guy would be lucky to have you."

Rigui looked up, wiping her eyes "You really think so, Haruhi?"

"I'm certain of it..." Haruhi gave her a smile. Rigui smiled back, "And I'm one day you'll make

a good husband for some lucky girl, Haruhi."

"Well, I don't know about that..."

* * *

Ranka hummed to himself as he walked around the mall. He brushed a stray lock of hair

behind his ear, straitening his skirt. He always felt so self-concious at the mall. he never

knew what to do with himself. Haruhi's birthday was comming up and he wanted to give

her something special...Something she'd really like. She didn't wear many dresses...in fact

she never really did like anything girly...He sighed, "Why can't Haruhi be in touch wth her f

eminine side like me, this would all be so much easier..."

"Excuse me, did you say Haruhi?"

Ranka turned. He saw a woman with emerald green eyes and dark ink-black hair.

"Oh, yes I did. Haruhi is my daughters name"

"Is your last name Fujioka by any chance?"

Ranka smiled, " Yes. Allow me to introduce my self, I'm Ryoji Fujioka, Haruhi's father, but you

may call me Ranka."

"Oh! You're a cross-dresser? My younger brother was one to. Oh, Forgive my manners, I'm

Hitinake Fugen. My daughter, Nin goes to school with Haruhi"

"Oh, how nice! Haruhi's mentioned her, say's nothing but good things, I'm pleased to meet

you."

"Me too. So, what are you shopping for?"

"Oh, I'm trying to find Haruhi a present...Her birthday is in a few days and I still havn't found

anything she might like..."

"Ah. How about a bike?"

"You know, that's accualy a pretty good idea!" Ranka said, " There's a bike shop on the second

floor, I'll go up and take a look. Hey, you wanna grab something to eat? I havn't eaten since

breakfast and I'm positivy starved!"

Hitinake giggled, "Sure. You know, I havn't met a nice man like you in a while, most other men are

always so hard to get along with..."

"You should meet my freinds at the transvestite bar I work at, we can totaly relate."

Htinake nodded, "You know Ranka, I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship."


	10. Red Headed Spainiard & Honey's Accident!

Nin looked at Nekozawa's hand. He was testing her ability to read palms. She'd been

practicing, and He wanted to see how accurate she was.

" What do you see, Ningenmi?"

"Um...Okay, this is the heart line...and this is the life line... right?" she said pointing at

them. He nodded confimingly, "Yes."

"OKay..." she looked at them intently, "they intersect here, and join up...Oh! I know this

one! that means you're gong to meet your true love and spend the rest of your life with

them!"

Nekozawa looked, "Accualy, this mean's I will meet a good freind and be freinds with them

forever. THIS is my love line. I won't meet my true love for another year or so."

"Darn!" she said, putting her chin in her hands. Kagemusha patted her back, "Don't worry,

sister, No one learns the craft of magic easily. It took me a month before I mastered the

Palm."

"Indeed," Hotufa said. Fashi, Higa, and Kanazuki, nodded in agreement. Nin looked up and

smiled. "Thanks guys... you're the best..."

They all wraped her in a barrage of Glomps.

"You're so sweet!"

"Yeah, what'd we ever do before we met you?"

"Be weirdos?" came a voice from the door.

000000ooooo000000

They all turned towards the voice. Nin's eyes widened, "Haku? Makai? What are you doing

here?"

"We wanted to see your little club..."

"Man, what is this place, the Harry Potter Fan club?"

Nekozawa chuckled, "On the contrary, this is the Black Magic Club."

"A magic club? that's a laugh!"

'Magick's not Real!"

Everyone in the club gasped horrified.

"WHAT?!" Nekozawa shreiked, "WHAT DO MEAN MAGICK ISN'T REAL?! OF COURSE IT'S REAL!"

"Oh yeah?" Haku said raising an eyebrow

"Then Prove it" Makai said.

Nekozawa and the other grinned evily, " Alright, what'll it be?"

Haku looked around, "How about you tell our Futures?" he said smugly, pointing at the

Crystal ball on the table nearby. Nin's eyes widened, "Uh, Haku..."

Nekozawa held up his hand to silence her, "Ningenmi, Let me handle this..."

Nn, along with the other dark magic members watched with anticipation as Nekozawa took

his seat and sat, "Take a seat, gentlemen..."

Haku and Makai sat in two nearby chairs, "Alright magic man, what's the crystal ball say?"

Nekozawa peered deep into the ball, "Ah...I feel the forces of Darkness speaking to me

through the ball..."

Makai snickered, "Oh yeah, what are they saying?"

Nekozawa looked up at them, his blue eyes glinting in the candle light, "You shall slip on

bananna peels thrown by a red-haired spaniard and a small bull..."

"Ha! Like THAT'LL ever happen..." Haku said.

"Yeah, that's a load of bunk..."

They both stood and headed for the door.

* * *

Tamaki sighed, "Kyouya, we're out of sliced bananna's for the sweets."

Kyouya waved his hand dismissively, "There are some whole ones in the cold-box's, get a

few out and have Kasanoda slice them up.

"Why Bossa-noda?"

"Because he's inbetween guests."

"Oh, that makes sense..."

He snapped his fingers, "Bossa-noda! Go chop some bananna's for the cakes."

"Uh...right, I'll get right on it. He dashed to the sweet's room and grabbed some banannas.

As he began to chop them up, Hunny came over, "Bossa-nova-Kun, would you like some help?"

"Arn't you busy?"

"Aw, it'll only take a minute. I can help clean up", he said picking up a bananna peel

"I guess, Damn! I didnt get enough bananna's..."

He threw a peel over his shoulder, tossing it out the window. Hunny hurried torwards the sweets

room one still on the table, "I'll get more!" He ran to pick it up. His foot snagged the rug, causing

him to trip. "Ooof!"

he hit the floor hard, his bananna peel flying across the room, and out the Window along with

the other one.

000000ooooo000000

Haku and Makai walked down the hall, scoffing. "Bananna peels... can you believe that?"

"Yeah, what are the chances of th-"

They both slipped at the same moment, landing face-down in the carpet. They looked down.

Bananna peels....

and upstairs in view of the floor-length windows? Kasanoda, dressed as a matador. And Hunny

as a bull.

"Red haired spainiard..."

"A little Bull..."

Their eyes widened, fearful

"HOLY CRAP!"

000000ooooo000000

Mori, along with the other Host Club members rushed over, hearing Hunny's yelp. Mori pulled

him to his feet "Mitsukuni, are you alright?"

Hunny looked up, His cheek stung. He put his hand to the wound and pulled it away. Blood

coated his palm.

His eyes widened, watering, "I...I...I'm **bleeding**!"


	11. Honey at the Hospital

Haruhi sprang into action. She grabbd her first aide kit and pulled out an alcohol

wipe to clear away the blood, "Okay, Hunny Senpai hold still..." She said binging

it to his face. Hunny jerked away, "No! It'll make it hurt worse!" he said tears

streaming down his face. Mori took the alcohol sheet from Haruhi and put a hand

Hunnys shoulder. All the girl watched, frozen with both shock and the incredible

sense of Moe.

"Mitsukuni, stay still," he said firmly. Hunny stayed stone still, wincing and

whimpering as Mori ran the cloth over his cheek, wiping away the still-oozing blood.

They got it clean enough to see how deep the cut was befoe it seeped blood again.

Haruhi flinched, "Tamaki Senpai, we should take Hunny senpai to the Hospital...that

looks pretty deep, he might need stitches."

Tamaki nodded solemnly. He snapped his fingers, "Kyouya, call the doctor, tell them

Hilaru and Karou wll be there shortly with Hunny Senpai..."

Kyouya nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Kasanoda knelt by Hunny

"Um...are you gonna be alright, senpai?"

Mori looked up at him darkly, making Kasanoda freeze. Hunny sniffled, "No Takashi,

don't be mad with Bossa-noda-Kun, it was all my fault...I was running and tripped on

the rug..."

Mori's eyes immeadiatly whent back to their usual state. Kasanoda took a few

steps back, and breathed in deeply. He'd never been more terrified in his whole

life. Mori handed him his Usa-Chan, which had fallen to the floor a few feet away.

"Thank you Takashi..."

"Let's go, Hunny Senpai," Hikaro said.

"Yeah," Karou said

Hunny turned to Haruhi, "Haru-chan, please tell Kanazuki-chan I won't be able to

serve her today..." he said as the door shut.

* * *

Haruhi, Tamaki, Hikaru, Karou, and Kyouya, Kasanoda, Nin, and Kanazuki waited outside

as Hunny was treated for his wound.

Tamaki had decided to close the Host Club early so that they could be there for Hunny.

When Nin and Kanazuki had heard that Hunny had been injured, Nekozawa excused

them from club activities to come.

"Poor Hunny Senpai..." Nin said, "He must be so upset...And Mori senpai! Oh...I can't

even imagine what must be going through his mind..."

Kasanoda looked at his feet, "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let him help me with

the bananna's..."

Nin turned to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Don't talk like that. It's not your

fault! It's not anyones fault...Accidents happen."

She gave him a quick embrace, catching him off-guard.

"_Aw...How come these things only happen when something is wrong?'_ He inwardly groaned.

000000ooooo000000

The door opened. The doctor came out, Hunny and Mor right behind him. Hunny had a large

white bandage over his cheek. Covering his stitches.

"He'll have to keep those bandages in for about 2 weeks. Then I'll remove them."

"Will...will he scar?" Tamaki asked, his eyes wide with concern.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, but don't worry, it won't be very big, in was deep, but small, it'll

be the same size as the one on this young ladies chin," he said motioning to Nin.

Kanazuki pushed past the doctor and whent to Hunny's side.

"Hunny Senpai...Are you alright?"

Hunny wrapped his ams around her, "I'll be fine. My cheek still hurts a little though..."

Kanazuki was silent for a long moment. She slowly leaned down and placed a kiss on

his bandage, barely brushing it, applying only the slightest pressure.

Everyone, save Mori, gasped.

Kanazuki straitened. Her cheeks slightly flushed. Hunny's eyes widened, and then, so

did his smile. "Thank you, Kanazuki-chan! I feel MUCH better now!" He once again

wrapped his arms around her with near-crushing strength.

"Looks like Hunny senpai made a full recovery..." Kyouya said, somewhat ammused.

"Guess so..." Hikaru and Karou said in unison. Tamaki sighed with relief.

Haruhi inhaled softly, "_Well, everythings okay..."_ she thought to herself, "_For now anyway..."_


	12. Host Club Fave's, Nin's Brothers Grovel

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky _

_enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran_

_Host Club is where the school handsomest boys with too much time on their hands_

_entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran_

_Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

* * *

The door to Host club opened, revealing te host club members.

"Welcome ladies," they said, smiling warmly.

000000ooooo000000

All the girls stared at the large bandage on Hunnys face. Mori had replaced the plain

white one with a bright pink one with blue bunnies on it, knowing Hunny's preference.

"Oh, Hunny, are you okay?" one girl asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just got a little hurt yesterday. I had to get FOUR stitches."

the girls sighed, "Oh, poor Hunny..."

At Mori's table, the girls sat closle to him, patting his shoulder comfortingly "Oh, Mori,

you must have been so upset when Hunny got hurt..."

"I should have been more attentive" Mori said in breif words, turning his head away

slightly, his shoulders sagging. The girls leaned forward, gasping.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Mori..."

"Yeah, it was an accident."

"I bet it won't even scar...that much..."

Mori's shoulders sagged even more.

Haruhi looked over at Kyouya, "Senpai, Don't you think WE should do some Hosting?"

Kyouya shook his head, " You wouldn't get any business. the ladies only want to see

three people today...Hunny Senpai, Mori senpai, and Kasanoda."

"That's right," Hikaru said, "Hunny Senpai got hurt, that gets him pity points."

"And Mori senpai always feels guilty when something happens to him, so he gets

sympathy points."

"What about Casanova?" Haruhi asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tamaki said, "Bossa-Noda feels responsible for allowing Hunny to help

him, and in he process, get hurt. So he gets sympathy points too."

Haruhi sighed, "This school is weird..." she said, looking at Kasanoda's table, whch was a

bit more empty than the others.

"Hey, Bossa noda, How are you feeling today?"

"Uh, okay I guess..."he said pouring tea for them, "I feel kinda guilty about Hunny Senpai,

though..."

The girls nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't feel bad...You were just being nice, and let Hunny help. I would have

done the same thing."

"Yeah..who can resist that face?" One girl said. All of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

Haku and Makai walked towards the Black Magic Club, gulping nervously. Haku reached

for the knob, but it opened before they could, revealing Nekozawa.

"Why, Ningenmi's brothers! I'd hoped to see you again..."

Nin slipped past him, smiling brghtly, "Hey guys! wanna come in?"

Haku fiddled with his sun glasses, "Well, uh..."

"Great!" Nin said pulling them inside.

Kagemusha, Hotufa, Fashi, Higa, Kanazuki, and Nekozawa all stared at them as Nin pulled them

inside and to her special corner of the room, where there was a decorated table with a bright

lamp with a shade, which kept the light from entering the rest of the room.

"This is my desk. Oh, and this is my Belzeneef doll, isn't it cute?"

She held it up. Makai looked around nervously, "Uh...yeah...she's cute..."

"Adorable..." Haku said edging away from Hotufa, who looked at them as if facinated.

"Why don't you take off those Sunglasses? It's already dark in here..."he asked.

"No! Uh...I never take off my sunglasses."

Nin nodded, It's true he doesn't. Except when he's in the shower."

"What strength are those anyway?" Haku asked, "I have to wear Polarized glasses. Being

albino, I'm rather sensitie to the light. So is our President. He has Photophobia."

"Uh...that's kool..."

Nin looked up at her brothers, "So, why're you guys here, anyway?"

"We, uh...Wanted to apologize to your club...." Haku said

"Yeah, we were wrong to dount you guys. About 5 minutes after we left, that prophecy

you guys told came true!"

Nekozawa looked extremely proud of hmself, "Of course it did! The spirits never lie..."

Haku and Makai gulped.

"If you want to make it up to us, you could do us ONE little favor..."Kagemusha said.

"What..uh...what wold that be?"

Higa signed with his fingers. " ' go pick up some stuff from the magic store downtown' "

Fashi translated.

"Here's the list," Nekozawa said shoving a pee of paper into Haku's hands, "If you can

get everything, I'll take off the curse Kanazuki put on you when you left."

Haku and Makai gulped

"We'll get on it right away!"


	13. Dates and Desires

Ranka looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing mens clothes, something he

didn't do often, but this seemed to be important. He had his long hair in a poneytail,

and had put on colonge. In fact, the only thing womanly about his appearence was

his purse, which he took everywhere, mens clothes, or women. He snuck towards

the door Haruhi was in the living room watching TV and he hoped he could sneak

out before she noticed.

No such luck.

"Dad, where are you-" she caught sight of his outfit, "--What are you wearing?"

"Oh, nothing, just an old outfit of mine..."he said, tryng to sound dismissive. Haruhi

was not fooled, "Yeah, but it's **guys** clothes...you never wear guys clothes..."

Ranka sighed, "Well, Haruhi, I uh...I'm going out, and uh...I thought maybe I'd...uh..."

He was no good at lying...He sighed.

"Haruhi, I...have a date tonight..."

Haruhi gasped, "A..A date?"

"Yeah...I met this really nice woman, and we've been talking for the last few days and

well, I asked and she said Friday and-"

"Dad, calm down!" Haruhi said, trying to keep her father from hyper-ventilating. She

rose and gripped his shoulders, "It's alright. If you wanna go on a date, then go ahead."

Ranka sighed with relief, "You sure you don't mind, sweetie?"

"Of course not," Haruhi said smiling, "I want you to be happy...But are you sure you

want to wear guys clothes?"

Ranka chuckled nervously, "You think I look silly? I didn't want to steal my dates thunder

as far as a dress goes."

Haruhi smiled, "You look great."

"You think so?" he asked, as they headed for the door. Haruhi nodded, opening it for him.

" Yeah. Just try to relax dad..."

"Right..."

"And have fun."

Haruhi shut the door, sliding it into place with a slight Click.

* * *

Nin watched as Hitinake finished applying her makeup. She was wearing some light-blue

eyeshadow, and some lipstick.

"Hey mom, are you nervous about your date?"

"Oh, maybe a little," Hitinake said, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, I know...So what's this guy like?"

"Well, he's funny, smart, and he sure knows how to do a shoes-belt combination."

"Ooh, sounds lke a real catch," Nin said smiling. Her mother smiled at her.

"You're so supportive, Nin."

" too bad my brothers arn't" Nin said putting her hands in her hands.

"Oh, they mean well," Hitinake said, "They're just a bit protective...They want to make sure

that I don't get hurt."

Nin nodded.

"Hey, did I forget to mention that I'm getting better at reading palms? Nekozawa-senpai

says I've almost got it down perfect."

Hitinake smiled. She didn't mind that her daughter was in a Black Magic Club. As long as

she was happy...

"That's wonderful. Do you think you could read mine and tell me how my date will go tonight?"

She held out her hand. Nin took it and studied it for a moment, tracing the lines with her

fingers.

"Mm...It says...you'll be swept off your feet."

Hitinake nodded, smiling, "Well, that's good!" She glanced at her watch, "Oh my! I'll run late

if I don't leave right now! Bye Ningenmi!"

She hurried out the door, making her way to the car that was waiting for her.

000000ooooo000000

Nin laid on her bright pink bedspread, staring up at the ceiling. She hoped the guy that

her mom was with was nice guy...Like Nekozawa, or The Host Club, or Kasanoda....

Kasanoda...

She sighed dreamily, hugging her pillow to her chest, just thinking about him.

His red hair...

his icey eyes....

the way hs legs shook whenever he was nervous...

She giggled at that last one. He didn't think she noticed, but she did.

She always felt so relaxed and secure around Kasanoda. He was her very best freind

outside the Host and Black Magic club.

He was so handsome, too...

She sat up and took a rose off the litle table that was next to her bed. It was one that

the Twins had given her. She began to pluck off the petals humming to herself

**_I like him..._**

**_I love him..._**

**_I like him..._**

**_I love him..._**

**_I like him..._**

**_I love him..._**

**_I like him..._**

**_I love him..._**

**_I like him..._**

**_I love him..._**

**_I like him..._**

**_I love him..._**

**_I like him..._**

**_I love him..._**

**_I like him..._**

**_I love him..._**

**_I like him..._**

She pulled off the last petal, "I love him!" She laughed happily, "I knew it! I'm in love with

Ritsu Kasanoda! She squeeled with delight, "Just wait till I tell Haruhi!"


	14. Nin's Secret

Kasanoda looked to his left out of the corner of his eye. Nin was looking at him again.

More than usual... and she had a strange expression on her facer. One he couldn't

read. It made him slightly uncomfortable, because he wanted to know why.

She caught him catching her looking, and quickly glanced away, blushing slightly.

But she had a small smile on her face.

Kasanoda didn't know what to think when the bell rang as Nin grabbed her bag

and hurried off.

"See you in the Host club!" she called over her shoulder, that weird smile on her face

again. "Uh...okay..." Kasanoda said, his heart pounding as he watched her scurry off,

giggling.

* * *

Nin shut the door to the Black magic club and sighed d. Kagemusha whent over to her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No..."she said dreamily, "I'm in love..."

Everyone stopped their club activities and whent over to her. Hotufa clasped his whiter

than white hands together "Truely?"

Fashi and Higa beamed, "How wonderful!" Fashi exclaimed began to sign

" 'What lucky man has stolen your soul like as reaper in the night?' " Shiru translated.

Nin spun in a circle, her white cloak flaring out

"Ritsu Kasanoda..."

Kanazuki nodded, "I thought as much..."

Nekozawa clasped her shoulder, his evil grin on his face, "Then we must begin work

right away, so that you may go steal his soul, as he has stolen yours!"

Nin shook her head, "I don't want his soul, Nekozawa Senpai, but may I please...cut

my training short today? I would like to be a guest at the Host Club today"

They all grinned.

"But of course, my little white witch," Nekozawa said pudhing her back torwards the

door. "You must go at once!"

Nin pulled them all into a hug, "You guys are the best!" she said. She pulled away and

removed her cloak, putting on the hook and entering the Host Club.

Many of the boys teared up. Kagemusha let out a loud sobb, "Yet again, the heart of

one of our witches has been stolen by the Host Club..."

"I know", Nekozawa said, the puppet cat on his right hand blew his nose, "Isn't it

Beautiful?"

* * *

Kyouya's eyes flitted over to Nin, who quickly took a seat. His clever eyes caught how

her cheeks reddened slightly when she laid eyes on Kasanoda, who was currently with

another customer. He smirked a little.

"Haruhi, go sit with Nin while she waits fo Kasanoda..." he said, scribbling some notes

down in his little black book.

"Uh, okay," Haruhi said, moving past the twins, who were trying to make her wear a

two-sizes-too-small leather dress.

"Awww!" Hikaru groaned.

"Kyouya Senpai, why'd you do that, we almost had her.." Karou pouted.

Kyouya pushed the glasses up his nose, "Because our plan seems to be comming to

fruition..." he said, pointing in Nin's direction.

Hikaru and Karou followed his look, and devilish smiles crossed their faces.

"Ahh.."

"I see..."

They exchanged looks, "Let's go play our second favorite game...'Fly on the wall'

* * *

Nin sipped her tea with gusto, "Haruhi, I have somthing HUGE I just have to get off

my chest!" she said, "And I know you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Of course," Haruhi said, "I'd never tell a secret."

"So just between us girls?"

"Yeah."

"Good!" Nin took a deep breath, "Haruhi...I'm in love with Kasanoda."

"Really? That's great, Nin," Haruhi said smiling. You know...just last night, my dad sort

of took the plunge too."

Neither of them noticed the Twins hiding behind the couch.

"What do you mean?" Nin asked.

"Well, you know my dad is a cross-dresser. And he hasn't dated since my mom died...

Last night, I caught him trying to sneak out of the house in MEN'S clothes. He was

going on a date!"

"Why was he sneaking out?" Nin asked, confused. Haruhi shrugged, "I think maybe

he was afraid I might not be be happy about him being with another woman... But

that's not true...All I want is for my dad to be happy."

Nin nodded, "Yeah, I know how you feel, " My MOM whent on a date last night too.

first date in a while. She was kinda nervous, but really excited...I like seeing my mom

happy."

"How did your brothers react?"

Nion sighed, rolling her eyes, "Over-protective as always...They just don't want mom

to get hurt."

"Well, that's understandable."

000000ooooo000000

The twins looked at each other with evil grins. How could Nin and Haruhi be so clueless?

It was quite obvious to them what was going on...Haruhi's dad had gone on a date with

Nin's mom.

They slunk away unseen, and walked over to their next guest.

"This is gonna be fun." Hikaru said.

"Deffinatly" Karou agreed, as they linked arms.


	15. Nin's Gift and Kyouya's Diary Disaster

Everyone in the Host Club watched as Kasanoda poured tea from a bright blue teapot

into an equaly blue cup and hand it to Nin, who sipped it eagerly.

"This is good," she commented. Kasanoda smiled, "Yeah, I put three cubes of sugar in it

for you, cause I know that's how you like it..." he said, his legs shaking under the table.

Nin smiled, "That's so sweet..."

000000ooooo000000

many of the girls squeeled. Renge, who had been sitting at her private table, smirked to

herself. "This IS interesting..Kasanoda, formerly known for pursuing Haruhi, has now

charmed the one person in the school who looks exactly like him! Could it be he's merely

trying to replace Haruhi with a Haruhi look-alike?"

some of the girls gasped, "I never thought of it like that..."

"Me neither..."

Kyouya, who, as usual, just happened to be standing by, pushed his glasses up his nose

"I think not, Renge...and if you'll notice, there are certain differences in their appearence.

Nin has Green eyes. Haruhi has brown. Nin wears her hair much longer than Haruhi's, and

of course, there's that scar on her chin. Not to mention the financial differences in their family's

background."

Hikaru and Karou snickered to themselves. Kyouya glanced at them from the corner of his eye

"What's so funny?

"Nothing, Senpai," they said, turning back to their guests.

000000ooooo000000

"Oh, Kasanoda, I have a present for you..." Nin said reaching into her bag and pulling

out a box.

"Uh...really? For me?" He asked, his heart pounding, and his legs shaking more than ever.

Nin laughed, "Of course for YOU silly! open it."

Kasanoda slowly took the box from her and removed the wrapping paper, which was Red

and Green. His eyes widened slightly

"Wow..."

He pulled out a jacket. It was dark blue, with sort of reddish designs on the end of the

sleeves.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I made it for you... I remember you mentioning your other Jacket got messed up when

the dry-cleaner got the orders mixed up, so I got one of Haku's old Jackets and made it

over. See?" she said pointing to the zipper, "I even changed the zipper into a little charm

because I know how much oyu like kick the can..."

Kasanoda looked at the little Charm. It was a small, silverish little thing shaped like a

seven up can..

His face turned extremely red, his expression one of complete shock and amazment.

"So..do you like it?" Nin asked.

Kasanoda turned and looked at her, "I...I love it" he said, his lips pressing together

and his icey gaze staring strait into hers.

Tamaki, who was on the other side of the room, pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

Kasanoda picked up his cell phone, "Hello?"

" Bossa-Noda! Now is the time for you to confess your love to her! Do it now!"

Kasanoda quickly huing up, worried Nin might over hear

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Uh..wrong number.." he said shoving the phone back into his pocket.

* * *

The doors to the host club opened, revealing Nin's brothers, drawing the attention of many

of the girls. They were wearing their usual garb of jeans, and leather jackets. Haku, as usual,

wore his ultra-black sunglasses..

"Look at them..." one girl muttered to the girls sitting with her.

"They look so rugged..."

"And handsome..."

000000ooooo000000

Makai elbowed Haku in the side , "check out all the girls..."

"Yeah," Haku chuckled, as they passed by some of the tables. He noticed some of the girls looking

at him. He lowered his glasses slightly and winked at them.

"Ladies..."

The girls squeeled with delight, swooning.

Kyouya walked over to them, "May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're her to pick up Nin," Makai said, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

Kyouya scribbled something down in his book, "Well, she's a bit busy at the moment, so I'm

afraid you'll have to wait. In the meantime, however, feel free to-"

Hey, what are you writing in that thing anyway?" Haku asked curiously. Kyouya cracked his neck.

"Oh, nothing of any importance..."

"Then you won't mind If I take a look, will you?" Haku said, snatching the book away before Kyouya

could react.

He flipped through the pages, skimming, "Numbers...notes...numbers...Hm, A poem."

Kyouya's face, which was usualy warm and inviting, whent soulemn, "Excuse me, sir, but I'm afraid

I must in sist you-"

"Oh, calm down, I'm almost done," Haku said dismissively, " Numbers..numbers, notes...journal

entry..Oh! Well, well, who's the chick wearing the bikini you've got sketched here?"

Kyouya's eyes darkened considerably.

"I Want my book back. _**Now**_."

"What's the matter four-eyes, you want your diary back?" Haku teased.

Makai rolled his eyes, snatching it away from Haku. He held it out to Kyouya

"Here."

Kyouya took it from him a bit roughly. Haku smiled good naturedly

"Hey, no hard feelings dude, "I'm just playin' with you."

He slapped Kyouya playfully on the back. Hard. Unfortunatly, as he was doing this, Kyouya was

adjusting his glasses, which, from the impact, were dislodged from his face and whent flying.

Kyouya made a mad-grab for them, but they slipped between his fingers. They hit the floor with a

CLINK! The lenses shattering.

Everyone gasped in shock.

"Uh...oops?" Haku said, chuckling nervously


	16. Kyouya in Contacts & Kasanoda's Plan

Kyouya knelt down and picked up the now useless frames of his shattered glasses. His

bangs hid his eyes.

Haku looked a bit nervous.

"Uh...I'm REALLY sorry about that, honest, I didn't mean to do that...I'll pay for those, if you want..."

Kyouya simply stood there, looking at the peices of metal and plastic.

He glanced up at him.

The color drained from Haku's face. Nobody wished to know what sort of face Kyouya was making.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave now..." he said in a calm, low voice.

Haku gulped, "Yeah..uh..okay..." He turned to where Nin was "Nin?"

Nin stood, looking at Kasanoda with regret, "I'd better go...I'll see you tomarrow..."

She shouldered her bag and whent over to her brothers, who hurried out the door without looking

back.

Kyouya dropped the frames into a nearby waste basket. The other members of the Host club

approached him slowly.

"Kyouya Senpai...?" Haruhi asked, concerned

Kyouya said nothing. His back still turned to them.

"Mori Senpai...please have the glass on the floor cleaned up..." Tamaki said, calm for the first time

that whole day. Mori nodded once, "Yeah." He hurried off to get a broom.

Kyouya reached into his pocket.

"Luckily, I always carry a case of contacts, for such incidents as this..."

He pulled out a small black box and opened it, putting in two of the small objects within.

He turned around.

000000ooooo000000

All the girls, including Renge gasped.

Kyouya was so...so...

"MOE!" Renge squeeled at the top of her lungs, the other girls soon joining in.

Kyouya, who was striking in his usual atire, was immmediatly pronounced just plain Sexy in

contacts. His face was so handsome...

"Oh My goodness, can you believe it?!" One girl squeeled

"I have to take a picture of this!"

"Oh, Maalai will be SOOO jealous when she hears about this!" another shreiked, pulling out

her cell phone and dialing quickly.

Hunny grinned innocently, clutching his bunny close, "Wow, Kyou-Kun! The girls seem to like you

twice as much without your glasses!"

Kyouya raised a hand to his chin, observing the girls reactions. A small smile on his lips

"I believe you may be correct Hunny Senpai..."

Hikaru and Karou exchanged looks, "Well, he got over that pretty quickly..."

Karou's eyes widened, "Oh, Hey, Kyouya Senpai..."

"Do you REALLY have a sketch of a girl a bikini in that thing?" Hikaru finished

Kyouya brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "I don't see how that's any of your business..."

He reached up to adjust his glasses, out of habit, but only when it was too late did he

remember they were no longer there. A few of the girls giggled at this.

Tamaki's eyes lit up, his smug smile of superiorness, gracing his face, "I see...We could use

this to our advantage...Kyouya, how long do you think you could bear to go weaing contacts

and not your glasses?"

"Since my glasses are prescription, it'll take about a week to ship them here from our

optomitrist."

"But, senpai, I thought your family owned a chain of hospitals, can't you just get your glasses

from one of them in few days?"

Kyouya gave her his charming smile.

"Haruhi...do you really think I would go to a commoners optomitrist?"

Haruhi growled under her breath, "Oh, of course not...how silly of me..."

* * *

Kasanoda Sat on his bed after returning home, holding the Jacket Ningenmi had given him.

He looked at the designs, sewn in red, tracing them with his fingertips.

_She made this...for me...just for ME..._he thought to himself..picturing her delicate hands stitching

them in. A smile on her face.

He removed his school uniform, wearing only his casual jeans and his muscle shirt. He slipped

the Jacket on. It fit like a glove, and ws very comfortable. The blak of the leather and Red or the

stitches having a bright, but flattering contrast, which complimented his haircolor.

He vaugly smelled something wafting from the jacket. His lifted it up patially and sniffed.

I was Nin's perfume. She always wore just a hint of Ginger and Cinnamon....

Kasanoda inhaled deeply, breathing **_her_** in.

"Ritsu...you've got it bad.." he chuckled to himself, laying down with his arms behind his head.

000000ooooo000000

Tetsuya opened the door to his room, "Young Master, your dinner is-" He noticed the jacket.

A small smile came to his lips, "That wouldn't happen to be gift from Ms Fugen would it?"

Kasanoda sat up, "How'd you guess?"

Tetsuya laughed, " I didn't. You told me just now."

Kasanoda sighed. That was the oldest trick in the book...

Tetsuya just smiled, "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

Kasanoda shuffled his feet, "I don't know...I don't even know where I'd take her..."

"Well, if you're so nervous, why don't you just invite the young lady over for dinner? I'm sure the

others would be pleased to finaly have some company around here besides those gardening clubs

members."

Kasanoda's eye's lit up.

"That's a great Idea! Only..." He sighed, pulling his hair a little. "She doesn't know about my family..."

Tetsuya's eyes widened, "You havn't told her about what your family does?"

"No. I didn't want to scare her off..." he said.

Tetsuya rose, "Well, she's bound to find out sometime, young lord...Better it be from you then from

your enemies..."

Kasanoa nodded grimly. He was right.

"I'll tell her tomarrow..."

Tetsuya nodded, turning to leave

"Uh, Tetsuya?" Kasanoda called.

He stopped, "Yeah?"

"Will you come with me?! I can't do it by myself!!!" He asked, hyperventillating a little at the very

idea of facing Nin with such a huge bombshell.

Tetsuya laughed, "Of course young lord, I wouldn't DREAM of making you face her by yourself.

You're going to need all the help you can get!"


	17. Kasanoda's Date Offer

Kasanoda gulped, standing in front of the door to the Black Magic Club. This was it...

Tetsuya stood nearby, "You can do it Young Lord! I'm right behind you!"

Kasanoda raised his hand to knock. His hand hit the door twice softly. He quickly turned, "Oh well! Guess

they're not here!"

The door squeeked open slowly.

"Why, Kasanoda-kun...what a suprise..."

He stiffened and turned around. It was Nekozawa.

"Uh...h-hey, Nekozawa senpai...."

Nekozawa gave an eerie grin, "We've been expecting you...won't you come in?"

His cat puppet's little arms motioned for them to come inside. Kasanoda and Tetsuya exchanged unsure looks

but entered.

000000ooooo000000

Nin was reading a spellbook. She'd been moved up to level three witch, and was given more advanced

spells. Some of which were very interesting.

"Oh, Ningenmi...we have company..." Nekozawa called. Nin turned around, grinning.

"Kasanoda!

She stood, her white cloak swishing elegantly as she crossed the floor.

Tetsuya's eyes widened upon seeing her, at first, he'd thought she'd been Fujioka. But upon closer inspection,

he noticed the differences. She was quite cute. No wonder the young lord was so head over heels for her.

"Hey, Nin," Kasanoda said, perking up considerably.

Nin's eyes moved to Tetsuya, "You must be Tetsuya, Kasanoda's told me about you."

"Really?" Tetsuya asked. Nin nodded, "Yup. Though I must say, your taller than I pictured you. And your hair is

sooo pretty!"

Tetsuya blushed a little, "Thank you...Fugen-chan he said, bowing slightly.

Nin smiled, turning back to Kasanoda, "So, why're you here? Arn't you suppose to be helping out the Host Club?"

"Uh, well, accualy,Fujioka's taking the day off for her birthday, and the others whent along...So, I'm free..." he

said, rubbing the back of his head.

She looked so pretty in that white cloak...When the hood was down it looked almost like a wedding dress...

GAH! What was he thinking?! He hadn't even asked her her out and her was thinking of wedding dresses?!

He shook himself off. Besides, he still needed to tell her about his family.

000000ooooo000000

"Uh, Nin, I need to talk to you..."

"Oh, ok. hey, guys, may I please have a moment alone?"

Hotufa smiled, his colorless lips curling up into a smile, "But of course, sister..."

Nekozawa, Kagemusha, Hotufa, Fashi, Higa, and Kanazuki left the room.

Nin turned back to Kasanoda and Tetsuya, "Ok, So, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I, um..well...."

Nin was looking at him with those beautiful emerald eyes of hers expectantly.

"I...Uh..." He looked at Tetsuya from the corner of his eye. Tetsuya nodded encouragingly. Kasanoda gulped, his legs

shaking rather badly.

"Um..."

"Yes?" She asked, titlting her head slightly.

"I WANTED TO INVITE YOU TO MY HOUSE FOR DINNER!" he said loudly. He always had a habit of talking a bit too loudly

when he was nervous.

Nin stood silent for a minute. She turned away a bit, her face turning almost the same shade as Kasanoda's hair.

Kasanoda looked on nervously, waiting for her reaction.

Nin turned around, a huge smile on her face, "I'd Love to have dinner with you! When do you want me to come over?"

Kasanoda deflated slightly, sighing in relief.

"Uh...7:00?"

"Great!" Nin said, grabbing a peice of the Black Magic Clubs specialized paper and scribbling something down.

"Here's my address."

Kasanoda took it silently, still in shock.

"Well, The young master has a lot to do, to prepare," Tetsuya said pushing the still paralyzed Kasanoda out of

the room

seeya tonight, Kasanoda!" Nin said, waving goodbye as they exited.

The other Black Magic Club members were watching from a crack in the door on the other side of the room.

Nin opened it, causing them to fall forward when she opened it. She put her hands on her hips.

" So...Uh..." Kagemusha said, "How'd it go?"

Nin shook her head, "You guys...

* * *

Kasanoda walked down the street, Tetsuya sighed, "I though you were gonna tell her about your family..."

"I was!" Kasanoda said, "I just...couldn't get the words out, that's all..."

"Well, I hope you can do it soon, otherwise, this could all get blown out of proportion by someone else...

Kasanoda immediatly thought of the twins, Hikaru and Karou. But then shook it off. They were on HIS side.

This time. But they did like to do stuff like that...

"Yeah...I know..."

Well, we'll worry about that later, I guess.." Tetsuya said, "In the meantime, let's make preperations. This is

going to be an exciting evening. I can't wait to see how Ms Fugen reacts when she meets your parents!"


	18. Intimidating Kasanoda, Parents Arrive!

Kasanoda pulled up in his personal car, a black, 2006 mustang. He parked it just outside and walked up the steps,

inhaling deeply. In his right hand, he held a small bouque of roses. He inhaled deeply.

"Come on Ritsu, you can do this..."

He reached to knock the door, but it opened before he could do so. revealing Nin's , the one who'd broken

Kyouya's glasses, looked down at him, frowning a bit.

"Hey Quasimodo..."

"I guess your here to pick up our sister, huh? Might as well come in."

Kasanoda bowwed respectfully and entered.

Haku and Makai looked him over. They'd seen the guy in the Host Club plenty of times, but other than the few things their sister had

told him, they knew next to nothing about the guy. This made him feel....wary.

It was bad enough their mom was seeing some guy they'd never even met.

They wern't eager about letting their little sister go off as well...

Haku cracked his knuckles slightly.

" Listen Quasimodo, Nin is our little sister our only little sister. She's smart, understanding, and just a bit over-trusting. If We

find out you tied anything, or even looked at her the wrong way..."

Haku glanced at Makai, who was holding a pencil in his hand, He snapped it easily between two fingers.

Kasanoda gulped.

Haku grinned in a freindly way

"I'll tell her you're here," Haku said walking towards the stairs.

000000ooooo000000

Nin looked at herself in the mirror. She hoped she looked nice enough. This was her first real date....

And it was with Kasanoda!

She sighed to herself happily. It was about 6:30.

"Nin! Quasimodo's here," she heard Haku call from downstairs. Giving herself a moment to breath, she checked herself

one last time and whent downstairs.

000000ooooo000000

Kasanoda caught his breath as Nin came downstairs. She was wearing a light blue dress, the skirt ending just past her

knees. Not casual, but not formal either...Perfect...

He could barely speak.

Nin looked at the flowers he held in his hand, "Are those for me?"

Kasanoda nodded dumbly. Nin whent over to him and took them. She held them to her nose an inhaled the scent.

"They smell so sweet...Thank you, Kasanoda..."

"Uh, you're welcome.." he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Nin turned to a passing sevant, "Juan, would you you please put these in the vase up in my room?"

The foreign man took them, nodding, "Of course, Ms Fugen," he said with a smile, taking them and heading upstairs.

Kasanoda looked at the clock, "Uh, hey, we should get going... My car's out front."

Nin smiled and nodded, "OKay, lets go."

She headed for the door. Kasanoda quickly followed, holding the door to his car open for her as she climbed in.

* * *

They pulled up in front of the Dojo. The Men lined up on either side of it bowed in Welcome

"Greetings Young Lord!" they called out in unison as Kasanoda got out of his car and opened the door for Nin.

One man looked up at Nin, " May I say, you look very elegant this evening, Miss?!" he called out in his typical tone.

Nin smiled, "Thanks, Kanonu"

The man froze, looking suprised, "You..you know my name?"

Nin smiled, "Of course I do! Kasanoda talks about all of you all the time."

"He does?!"

Nin giggled as Kasanonda led her inside.

Many of the men teared up.

"The young lord talks about us?"

"How thoughtful!"

"I never would have thought he'd care so much!!!"

000000oooo000000

Kasanoda led her to the dinning room, seationg her in the guest of honor seat. "My, UH, parents will be eating with us,

I hope that okay." he asked

Nin nodded, "No problem at all."

Kasanoda took a deep breath. He hoped his parents wouldn't bring up business at the table...

The door at the other end of the room opened. A middle aged man with grayish brown hair entered. He was wearing a

traditional blue Kimono, complete with Hakama's. A woman entered shortly behind them. It was clear where Kasanoda

got his Red hair.

She was a small, feminie woman, but she had an air of extreme confidence about her. She was wearing a knee-length

purple mini-dress, and black jeans. She was fond of modern styles.

"Hey mom, Hi dad." Kasanoda said.

Kasanoda's mother whent over to him and patted him on the head in a playful manner.

"Hello Ritsu! How was school?"

Kasanoda blushed, "Uh, it was okay...This is Ningenmi Fugen." he said.

Nin smiled plesantly, "Nice to meet you, Mrs Kasanoda."

Kasanoda's mother smiled coyly at her son, "Ritsu, you never told me your girlfreind was so adorable!"

Kasanoda's jaw dropped, "MOM!!!!"


	19. The Date Begins & Happy Bday Haruhi!

Nin was silent for a moment, but suddenly smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Kasanoda. You look very pretty too. I like your outfit."

Kasanoda's mother smiled. Kasanoda himself was both embaarassed, and a bit suprised. Nin hadn't corrected her about

being his girlfreind. Did that mean she wasn't uncomfortable with the idea?

His heart rate increased significantly at this thought. Tetsuya entered the room a moment later.

"My lord? Dinner is ready to be served.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town.....

* * *

Haruhi sat around the table in her and her dad's apartment. Ranka was wearing a light blue party dress with daisies.

The rest of the Host club was there too, except Kasanoda, who had a prior engagement.

Haruhi was admittedly, excited. This was her sweet 16th birthday. Ranka came in carrying a large cake with bright

pink frosting and Strawberries on the sides. There were sixteen candles on the cake, all lit.

"You ready, birthday girl?" he asked sweetly, dimming the lights.

Haruhi beamed, "Dad, don't you think I'm a bit old to blow out candles?"

"Never!" Ranka, setting the cake in front of her and wrapping her into a crushing hug," You'll always be Daddy's little girl..."

"Okay!" he said, clapping his hands together, "Everybody sing!"

Haruhi honestly blushed as everyone, including Kyouya, began singing.

**_Happy birthday to you..._**

**_happy Birthday to you..._**

**_Happy Birthday dear Haruhi..._**

**_Happy birthday, to you!_**

"Come on Haru-chan, make a wish!" Honey said excitedly as they finished the song

"Yeah, go on Haruhi," the twins urged.

Haruhi suppressed a laugh. She closed her eyes.

_I wish I could finaly eat Fancy Tuna..._

She blew out the candles. Everyone, apart from Mori and Kyouya, cheered.

Ranka pulled out a knife and began to divide the cake into sections, "I made it myself, so I hope you boys enjoy it."

Hunny speared a peice of the cake on his fork and stuck into his mouth. His eyes grew round as dinner plates, filling

with teasrs. he swallowed and turned to Ranka.

"This is the best cake I've ever eaten in my whole life..."

Ranka laughed warmly, "I'm glad you all enjoy it."

As they ate, The twins looked at Haruhi, "Are you gonna open your presents now?"

Haruhi scoffed, "Lemme finiish my cake..." she muttered, raising another peice to her mouth.

Kaoru and Hikarou exchanged looks

"No, we think you should open them now."

They dispeared and returned seconds later with the stack of gifts Haruhi had left on the other side of the room, dumping

them in her lap.

Haruhi half heartidly smiled, "Oh, all right, if it'll calm you two down..."

"Open Mine first Haru-Chan! It's the one with the big pink bow!"

Haruhi spotted it right away. The bow Really was rather big... She carefully undid the wrapping paper and opened up the

big square box. Inside was a teddy bear. It had soft white fur and big black eyes that seemed to sparkle .

"Thank's Honey Senpai," Haruhi said, smiling.

"Do you like it?" Honey asked

"I love it."

The twins shoved two large parcels into her arms, "These are from us," they said simutaneously. Haruhi opened them.

Inside was a large amount of clothing.

"These are our moms latest styles."

"So we got a few for you."

Haruhi tried to suppress an anoyed growl, "Thanks guys..." she said putting them to the side.

Mori handed her a medium sized purple box. "Here." he said. Haruhi took it and opened it. Inside was a stack of books.

She read the cover, " Karin? Oh, I love this Manga, Thanks Mori Senpai."

Mori smiled and nodded. Kyouya handed her a card, "Here Haruhi."

Haruhi opened the envelope and read the card. It simply stated

Fondest Wishes on your birthday, Kyouya Ootori. There was a small plasic card inside. She looked at it curously, "What's

this?"

"A gift card for any store of your choosing. It's good for 7,000 yen."

Haruhi's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Kyouya I-"

"Think nothing of it." He said flashing her a smile. As if he hadn't just given her a very small fortune.

Haruhi very carefully placed the card, and it's valuble content, in the wall safe that was just behind her.

Tamaki handed her a small box. it was wrapped in shiney white papr with a red ribbon and a rose tied to the top.

"Here...this is from me."

Haruhi took it carefully and opened it. Inside was a necklace. It was a saphire, cut like a heart, on a silver chain.

With matching earrings.

"Tamaki Senpai...I don't know what to say...it's beautiful..." she said. Ranka looked at it, "It sure is! Try it on, sweet heart,

let daddy see how you look in your new accesories!"

Haruhi laughed nervously, "Maybe later, Dad..."

"Well, okay...Oh! I almost forgot!"

He bustled over to the closet, opening the door, "I know it's noe some fancy necklace, or a gift card for 700 yen but..."

He pulled out a dark blue bike, complete with a stylish basket on the back for carrying thing. It was finely made, and was

obviously made for speed, as well as comfort.

Haruhi's eyes lit up

"A BIKE! YOU GOT ME MY OWN BIKE!? THANBKS DAD!"

she rose and ran over to them, huggig him tightly, "Now I'll be able to get the market and Ride to school without having

to take the bus! This is the best present ever!"

Ranka laughed, "I'm glad you like it. My, uh, lady freind helped me pick it out..."

Hikaru and Kaoru snickerd to themselves. Ranka cast them a look, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing..." they said simutaneously


	20. Kasanoda Confesses & He's a Boyfreind!

Kasanoda watched Nin as they ate. She had very good manners and seemed to like his parents. That was a good thing,

he guessed. But would she still like them when she found out what they REALLY did for a living? He knew he had to find

out, but he didn't want to scare her away...

He sighed. he had to get this over with.

"Uh, mom, dad, can I have a few minutes alone with Nin?"

His mother gave him a sly look, "OKay, but don't do anything that would make me a grandma," she said, pulling her husband

out of the room, "Come on darling!"

"But I-"

he was pulled away before he could finish his sentance.

000000ooooo000000

Kasanoda turned to Nin, who was just smiling at him.

"Uh, Nin?"

"Yeah, Kasanoda?"

"There's something I need to-"

"You know, I was worried maybe your parents wouldn't like me," Nin said, "But they're really nice. Especially your mom. She seems

really nice. And you dad is very polite..."

"Nin, I REALLY need to tell you something....It's important."

"Oh," she said. She looked up at him "Well, what is it?"

Kasanoda looked into her big green eyes, inhaling deeply

"My uh...family doesn't deal in arms. Well, they do, but that's not all..."

"What do you mean?"

Kasanoda closed his eyes

"My family is in the Mafia and I'm suppose to be the next leader when my dad dies!"

He held his breath, waiting for her response.

000000ooooo000000

Nin looked up at him, her eye wide. Suddenly she began to laugh.

"Is that all?"

Kasanoda's eyes snaped open, "What?"

She continued laughing, "I already knew THAT!"

Kasanoda's eyes bugged out.

"MAH?!?!?!?!?!"

Nin giggled again, "Kasanoda, I looked up your family after you told me they worked in arms. I wanted to find out more, but I found

out they were in the mob. It's no big deal."

Kasanoda continued looking at her in shock, "You mean you don't care I'm in the mob?!"

"No. You're still my best freind. What your family does doesn't change that. You're kind, sweet, and really fun to be around. I'd never

lt something so petty ruin our feindship...

Kasanoda was in complete shock.

Nin smiled, "Besides, your my boyfreind, and I like you."

Kasanoda fell face forward onto the table, Nin just giggled.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky _

_enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran_

_Host Club is where the school handsomest boys with too much time on their hands_

_entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran_

_Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

* * *

The door to the Host club opened, revealing the hosts. They were dressed in kimono's of the feudal era. "Welcome ladies..." they said

smiling.

"They're Inuyasha!" The girls squeeled delightedly as they entered.

Tamaki was dressed as Inuyasha, Haruhi was Kagome, Hikaru and Kaoru were Sango and Miroku. Mori was Sesshomaru, with Honey

being Jaken. Kyouya was Naraku, and Kasanoda was Koga.

Tamaki bowed at the waist, "Take your seats ladies," he said in his customary tone of courtesy, two dog ears on his head.

000000ooooo000000

Kasanoda was in a very pleasant mood. Smiling happily and even engaging in more in depth cinversations than he usually partook in.

The twins were eager to find out why.

"Hey Bossa-noda, why're you so chipper today?"

"Yeah, it's almost unnatural."

Kasanoda looked up at them, smiling "I don't know what your talking about..."


	21. Telling the Difference

Hikaru and Kaoru sat on the balcony with Haruhi, whom they'd invited over to their house for tea. And of course to try and trick

her into wearing more girlie outfits that were far too revealing. As usual.

"So Haruhi, Have your dad's new girlfriend yet?" Kaoru asked in a perfectly innocent voice. As if he didn't know a thing about it. Haruhi

raised a hand to her chin thoughtfully

"No, but I'm sure he'll introduce us soon. He talks about her all the time."

"Oh?" the twins asked in unison, sharing an inner smirk, "Like what?"

"Well, dad says she loves sports, She doesn't mind that he's a cross dresser, and she's really fun to be around. She's got three kids of

her own, so she loves children."

"Anything else?"

"Like....her name?"

Haruhi nodded, yeah, dad calls her Hiti. I wonder what it's short for...."

"_Hitinake Fugen...."_the twins whispered to themselves, chuckling evily.

Haruhi didn't hear them, she had a smile on her face, " Dad's been so happy since he met her....I havn't seen him so happy

in a long time..."

She looked into her teacup, "I'm really glad my dad met her. If she makes him happy, she's okay in my book."

000000ooooo000000

Yuzuha came out onto the balcony, as always, looking just as flamboyant as her sons.

"Oh boys! Your father just sent you a package from Australia from his business trip. It's downstairs"

Hikaru and Kaoru stood, "We'll be right back," they said in unison, heading for the stairs calmly. Haruhi nodded. Yuzuha walked

over and sat next to her.

she sighed, a sad smile on her face, "You know Haruhi, envy you..."

"Huh? Why?" Haruhi asked, curious. Yuzuha looked at her, "Because you know my sons better than I do...I can't even tell them apart..."

she said dramatically, "Sometimes I feel like a complete failure as a mother..."

Haruhi frowned, "That's not true, Hikaru and Kaoru adore you, they talk about you all the time."

"But I can't tell them apart...my own sons...I see the looks on their faces whenever I mix them up..." she said guiltily.

Haruhi put her cup of tea down, "It's not that hard really... Kaoru is definitely the more mature, calm one. Hikaru is more mischievous, and

is usualy more childish."

"Really?" Yuzuha asked, raising an eyebrow. Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, another way you can tell them apart is that Kaoru has a little bit of a

pigeon toe, they go slightly inward...like this."

Haruhi moved her feet, to demonstrate. Yuzuha's eye widened slightly, "I've never noticed that..."

Haruhi smiled, "if you really pay attention, it's pretty easy to tell them apart. I'm sure you'll get it soon"

Yuzuha nodded, "I hope so..."

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru and Kaoru came back upstairs. Haruhi and Yuzuha looked at them, smiling.

"So, boys, what'd you dad send you?"

"Oh, just some Ausralian video games and some other stuff like that," Hikaru said. Kaoru held up some photos, "He also sent these pictures."

Yuzuha stood and walked over to him, "let me see..."

he held them out, "sure, mom."

As she took them, they moved back to where Haruhi sat, each picking up their cup of tea and sipping.

She shuffled through them, smiling, "Your father seems to be enjoying himself, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but I'll bet he's dying to get back here, he's useless without you," Hikaru said smirking, "he's practically invisable..."

Yuzuha smiled at him, "Hikaru, don't be silly, your father is NOT invisable."

000000ooooo000000

The twins dropped their tea cups, causing them to hit the floor and shatter. They looked up at her in complete shock.

"Mom...what did you just say?" Kaoru asked. Yuzuha turned to him, "I just told Hikaru to-"

She froze as well

"I told Hikaru..."

Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to her, serious expressions on their faces.

"Mom...which one of us is Hikaru?"

Yuzuha, he hand shaking a bit, pointed right at Hikaru, "That one."

The twins looked at each other in a bit of a panic. they hurried from the room and returned moments later, dressed in identical new outfits.

"Now which one is Hikaru?"

Yuzuha began to smile a little bit. She pointed at them

"You're Hikaru, and you're Kaoru."

They ran from the room, and returned wearing yet another outfit.

"AND NOW?!"

Yuzuha laughed, pointing yet again, "Hikaru, Kaoru!" she said pointing at them as she said their names.

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru and Kaoru teared up, grinning ear to ear

"MOM!"

They ran at her, wrapping her into an embrace.

"Oh, I could never have done it without Haruhi! she said, whipping around and yanking Haruhi into the hug. Haruhi's face turned red as she struggled

to escape from the hug.

"I didn't even DO anything!"

"Nonsense you little darling, you taught me how different my sons are!" Yuzuha said, tightening her grip as she and the twins snuggled even closer to

her.

"Oh, Haruhi!"

"You're so cute when you care!"

"I'm gonna design all your clothes for free for the rest of your life!"

Haruhi groaned

_damn rich people...._


	22. Second Date & Nin's Scar Revealed!

Kasanoda and Nin walked down the street. Nin was wearing a pretty pink dess with white trim and rose shaped buttons,

smiling delightedly as they walked along. They were at the Zoo. It was their second date, and this one seemed to be much

more romantic than the other one. Kasanoda seemed utterly content to just follow Nin around. They stopped, watching as

some of the monkeys. Nin giggled.

"What's so funny?"

Nin looked at him, "They remind me of my brothers."

Kasanoda found this funny even though he didn't really think of Nin's brothers as the playful type. They were like a combination

between Mori Senpai and the twins.

Nin sighed, "I know they can be bit rough around the edges, but they're just protective. they've always been that way..."

Nin ran a finger over the scar on her chin absentmindedly. Kasanoda noticed and cleared his throat

"Um, Nin? I was wondering..."

"Yes?"

"How did you get that scar on your chin?"

"Oh. Well, when I was in elementary school...."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK!**_

* * *

Ningenmi, wearing her little red and white school uniform, walked alongside her freind Amane, laughing happily.

"Hey, Nin, you wanna go play by the swings?" Amane asked. Nin nodded vigerously, "Sure!"

They were in the school's ample playground, which was really more like a small park. As they approaached the swings,

Nin caught sight of two of the older boys from the Middle school, which was connected to their own, teasing another boy,

who happened to be in Nins class. Nin gulped. She knew those boys...They'd teased her as well, because she was so small.

"Hey...y-you leave Bujuta alone...."

all the other kids, who had been watching helplessly, turned to Nin in shock. The boys abandoned their task, allowing Bujuta to

escape, rounding on Nin. Smirking

"Look, Saidasa, it's the runt."

"you got something to say to us, mouse?" Saidasa asked as they apporached.

Nin puffed out her little chest bravly even though she knew what was comming, "Y-you shouldn't pick on people. It's not nice..."

the boys laughed, "Not nice?Oh, I'm SOOO upset!"

Saidasa pushed her, so that she fell backwards. Amane was too terrified to speak, She looked around for help.

Nin tried to regain her balance, "Leave me alone," she sniffled, trying to stand up. Saidasa just pushed her again. He turned to

his companion, "Hey, Sandu, how about we play, Kick the kid?"

Sandu laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

Sandu pulled Nin to her feet and gave her a swift kick in her lower back, sending her falling forward onto a sharp rock.

Nin cried out as it sliced through the tender skin ofher chin, leaving a small gash.

000000ooooo000000

Two tall forms rushed at Sandu and Saidasa, tackling them to the ground.

"How dare you?!"

"Touch our sister huh? We'll show you!"

Haku and Makai, wearing uniforms just like the ones Nin oppressors were wearing, stomped their feet into their faces and chest,

Sandu and Sadasa managed to free themselves, now bruised and battered looking, running away screaming

"It's the half-timers! Run!"

Makai chased after them, "You're not getting away that easily!"

"Never mind those punks, we'll get them later," Haku said as they turned to Nin, who was standing with Amane, clutching her chin.

Haku knelt beside her

"Let me see."

Nin moved her hand away, it was bleeding rather badly. Haku narrowed his eyes, "Makai, call mom, tell her what happened, we

gotta get Nin to the hospital."

Makai nodded. Haku took a handkercheif out of his pocket and pressed it to Nin's chin. "Come on Nin, let's get you to the nurse,

she might be able to help until we can get to the hospital..." he said as he led her inside.

* * *

**_End of Flashback!!!!_**

* * *

Kasanoda looked at Nin with some suprise. He'd had no idea that she'd been bullied as a child...who would want to bully someone

so nice and understanding and so utterly beautiful?

"I didn't know you were bullied..."

"Well, it was because I've always been really small and petite," Nin said shrugging as if it was no big deal, "But my brothers have

always been there for me."

Kasanoda nodded. There was no doubt about that...they were VERY protective...

"Yeah...Hey Nin?"

"Yeah?"

"I uh...just want youto know...if anyone ever tried to hurt you...I'd do whatever I could to protect you."

Nin smiled, "That's so sweet..."

she stood on her tip toes and placed a light kiss on his lips, then pulled away, blushing profusly.

"Come on, lets go get some ice cream," she said hurrying away. Kasanoda stood motionless, his whole face glowing bright red.

"S-s-sure..."

and he fell over on his face.


	23. Tamaki's Epiphany

Tamaki sat in his room, looking through a photo book. The pictures were of him and the Host Club. Most of them were of Haruhi.

"She's so cute," Tamaki said as he looked fondly at a picture of her wearing a pretty, feminine Kimono in one of their cosplays.

"She always pouted in the pictures, Tamaki didn't know why. She was so cute, frowning really didn't suite her face. But it was

a look he had grown accustomed to.

He sighed dreamily as he pictured her in a lovely white wedding dress, designed by Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, of course, holding

a bouquet of roses as she approached the alter, her hair, long or short, didn't matter to him, conceiled by the veil, her lovely

chocolate eyes set off by a gentle blush, her mouth shyly smiling as she approached him at the alter...

Tamaki shook himself.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet Haruhi, why won't my fantasy's ever come true?!" he wailed with dispair, "My lovely, adorably cute little girl,

why won't you love your daddy?!"

He sank against the pillows, pouting. He grabbed the phone beside his bed and dailed.

* * *

The phone rang. it was a musical, tone. Kyouya looked at the caller ID. It was Tamaki.

Kyouya picked up the phone

"Yes, Tamaki?"

"MAMA! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT AWAY!" Tamaki yelled into the phone. Kyouya held the phone away from his face

"Tamaki, we're talking right-"

"NO! MAMA, I need to talk to you in person! Meet me at Cafe-cafe in exactly 20 minutes, it's VERY important!"

Kyouya sighed, "Alright Tamaki, I'm on my way..." He hang up the phone with a click. He turned away from the paintng he was

working on. He turned to a passing maid.

"Oh, Zukimmino?"

"Yes, master Kyouya?" she asked

"Would you please tell my father I'm going out for a while? Tamaki has some sort of emergency I have to attend to..."

She nodded as he walked out, "Yes sir."

* * *

Tamaki sat at the table, a mocha Late in front of him. He sipped it absentmindedly. He breathed a sigh of relief as Kyouya walked up.

"About time!" he said. Kyouya gave him a look, "I'm right on time Tamaki, you really must stop being so impatient. Now, what is it you

need to speak to me about so badly?"

Tamaki took a long drag on his coffee, which he drank through a straw.

"I want to talk about Haruhi..."

This suprised Kyouya, but he didn't let it show. He kept calm as usual.

"What about her?"

"I can't stop thinking about her. I mean, I know, Daddies are suppose to think about their children a lot, but she's ALL I ever think about,

I can't concentrate on anything today! It's really quite frustrating..." Tamaki said running his hands through his hair.

Kyouya reached up to adjust his glasses, remembering a second later he didn't have the new ones yet. He really MUST stop doing that...

"Tamaki, I've been watching you since you we met Haruhi. You always refer to her as your daughter, and yourself as her daddy. You're

an idiot."

Tamaki was totaly unprepared for this statement.

"What do you mean?"

Kyouya cracked his neck, "Isn't it obvious, Tamaki? You're in love with her."

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki let this sink in for a moment. He supposed it made sense...He did have a lot of fantasies about marrying her and stuff like that...

fathers don't normaly want to marry their children did they?

"Kyouya...if what you say is true...How come**_ I_** never relized it?"

"Because, Tamaki, as open and acute to others feeling and emotions as you are, you're blind when it comes to your own. It's rather ammusing..."

he said with a smile.

Tamaki said nothing. If Kyouya said something, he was usualy right about it. So...

If he said he was in love with Haruhi, then he must be.

"Well then...what should I do then, Mama?" Tamaki asked, taking a pensive pose.

Kyouya sipped the coffee he'd ordered, smiling a bit "What else... Daddy? Confess your feeling for her."


	24. The Twins Confess Their Knowledge

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky _

_enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran_

_Host Club is where the school handsomest boys with too much time on their hands_

_entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran_

_Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

* * *

The doors to Music Room three opened. The Host Club member stood there, dressed in Black leather, spiked collars, and

fake tatoos. Todays theme was Punk rock.

They all smiled charmingly.

"Welcome ladies."

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki glanced in Haruhi's direction. Her hair had been dyed pink and put up in small spikes. She was wearing tight leather pants

and a matching Jacket that was much bigger. she had a spiked dog collar around her neck. He resisted the urge to go over and sweep

her away. She was just SOOOO cute, even dressed up like a punk.

He turned back to his customers. Tamaki himself had kept his hair the same color, but he had used a lot of gel to put it up into a

mohawk. He was wearing a dark blue shirt that showed off his stomach and arms, and Leathe pants, though his were looser than Haruhi's.

even as a punk he looked dreamy, and the girls were head over heels.

"So, ladies, How was the ever-so-present confinment you call class today?" Tamaki asked in his best impression of a punk-rock way of

speaking. the girls sighed dreamily.

"It was okay."

"Nothing unusual..."

"Accualy a bit boring."

Tamaki gave a small smile, " conformity is always boring...You should let your desires break free of sicieties bonds and soar with me into the

glorious world of ectsasy."

He pulled the one nearest him into his lap, tickling her chin.

The girls squeeled with delight.

000000ooooo000000

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "well, nothing unusual going on there..." she muttered to herself. The twins, who had walked up behind her, each

wrapped an arm around her. Hikaru's hair had been dyed black, while Kaoru's hair had been dyed white. They were going for the yin-yang

punk look, since Hikaru was wearing white with his black hair and Vice versa with Kaoru.

"So Haruhi, Hows your dad been?"

"Fine I guess, why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason..." they said simutaneously, snickering as they walked off. Kyouya had been watching them. They were hiding something.

Kyouya's outfit consisted of a fish-net muscle shirt and baggy black denium pants with combat boots. He scribbled something in his book

and then closed it with a snap.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here, please."

They popped up behind him

"What is it, Kyouya-senpai?" they asked simutaneously.

"I've been watching you two. You seem unusualy interested in Haruhi's Father relationship..."

"And?"

Kyouya looked at them, "I think you know more than you let on."

the twins exchanged looks, "Busted..." they said in a sing-song way. Kaoru turned to Kyouya, " So what if we do? Isn't Ranka like your BFFL?

he hasn't told you who he's dating?"

Kyouya ran a hand through his hair, "No, as a matter of fact he hasn't..." he gave a small smile, "But I'm sure you two do..."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged knowing looks, "Oh, I see..." they said in unison, "You wanna know, right?"

"Know what?" Honey said bouncing up, Mori in tow.

"The identity of Haruhi's fathers girlfreind. It's really Juicy..." they said

"Ooh! you know who Haru-chan's dad's girlfreind is? I wanna know!" Honey said excitedly. Tamaki scuttled over, having finished up with his clients.

"I demand to know why you two have been withholding such information from us!" Tamaki said ina commanding tone. the twins just gave innocent

shruggs. "You never asked, boss..."

Tamaki growled, "I shouldn't have to ask! Tell me right now!" he said, getting overly dramatic as usual.

the twin sighed.

"Okay. The woman Haruhi's dad is dating is Hitinake Fugen"

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki's jaw dropped

"Nin's mother?! Haruhi's dad is dating Nin's mother?!"

Kyouya raised a hand to his chin, smiling "how interesting..."

The twins smirked.

Honey beamed, "Hey, that means if Haru-chans father marries Nin-chans mother, then Haruhi won't be a commoner anymore!"

"Yeah," Kaoru said, "Plus Nin will be her sister, and she'll have two big brothers"

Tamaki's eyes widened, "I didn't even think of that..."

Kyouya gave a small chuckle, "this is very interesting...Haruhi Fujioka, and Nin Fugen. They look like twins anyway...to accualy have them

become sisters by a marriage between their parents? My, my, this is quite a twist..."


	25. The Black Magic Club, The Twin's Mistake

Tamaki and the others were interupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Excuse me..."

They turned towards the voice, then looked down. It was Kirimi, Nekozawa's little sister, she looked up at them with her big

blue-green eyes, a teddy-cat in her arms. looking adorable as ever.

"Ah, princess Kirimi," Tamaki said with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit my brother," she said, "but I forgot where he is..."

Tamaki smiled, "well then, follow us, his clubroom is right next door," Tmaki said. He turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi will you please attend

to our guests while we escort miss Kirimi to the Black Magic club?"

Haruhi scowled, "why do you need to escort her there, it's o the other side of the room...." she muttered bitterly. Tamaki shook his

head, "My dear Haruhi, don't you know ? It's only polite to escort a lady across a crowded room." He turned back to Kirimi, "follow us."

"Wait a minute boss, why do all of us have to go?" Hikaru asked.

"Because...Nekozawa senpai scares me to death and I don't want to go in there by myself," Tamaki said. He looked at Kasanoda

who was sitting nearby, "Bossa-noda, you're comming too. Nin's your girlfreind, and this is the perfect time to pay a suprise visit."

000000ooooo000000

Nin looked up as someone knocked on the door," I'll get it," Nekozawa said standing and goin over to the door said.

Kagemusha, Hotufa, Fashi, Higa, Kanazuki, and Nin all watched as he opened the door.

000000ooooo000000

Kirimi recognized her brother in his long dark cloak. She latched onto him excitedly, "Big brother!"

Nekozawa then relized who it was, "Kirimi, what are you doing here? arn't you suppose to be at home?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I snuck out, I wanted to see you, big-brother," Kirimi said. Nekozawa smiled, "That's very sweet of you, Kirimi," he said,

"Oh well, come inside my lair, I want you to meet my bretheren of the darkness." He turned to the Host Club members, "Why if it

isn't Tamaki and the Host Club."

Nin perked her head up, she saw them and smiled, "Hey guys, come on in."

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru and Kaoru looked around as they stepped inside. This place was just as creepy as they'd thought it was.

Dark...weird objects laying around...a human skull sitting in the middle of a nearby table like a center-peice...

spooky.

Nin looked over at the little girl, who was hugging Nekozawa. "Who's that?" she asked.

Nekozawa gave her a creepy smile from under his cloak, "Everyone, this is my little sister Kirimi. Kirimi, let me introduce you to my brothers

and sisters of darkness..." He motioned with his hands for them to come forward, he pointed at them one by one, "this is Kagemusha, he's

the vice president of our club. That's Hotufa, those two are Fashi and Higa. Higa speaks with his hands because alas, he has no voice!"

Nekozawa said, his cat puppet wiping his eyes as if it were crying. Nekozawa continued, "those two witches are Kanazuki, and Nin."

Kirimi looked at Nin, raising an eyebrow, "how come she's wearing white instead of black? Oh, I know!" Kirimi said, going into her shota-

manga mode.

"It's because she's the pure, kind-hearted virgin character that inadvertantly brings about great changes in the story and falls in love with

the misunderstood character!"

Tamaki and the other members of the Host Club made the same blank faces they had when Kirimi had done her (correct) analysis on them.

Nekozawa seemed speechless. "Um, well...maybe, but accualy it's because she's a white witch. She practices different, but similar, magic

than ours.

White is her cloack color because that the kind of magic she does."

"Oh." Kirimi said,"Okay!"

000000ooooo000000

Honey whent over to Kanazuki and took her hand in his, "Kana-chan, nice to see you!"

"You as well, Honey," she said, looking over his punk-rock outfit, "You look different..."

"Oh, it's part of our cosplay today!" Honey said, "We're punk rockers, right Takashi?" he asked, looking up at Mori. Mori nodded, scratching the

back of his head, "Yeah."

Nin looked over at Kasanoda, who was wearing a fish-net shirt and leather pants, along with the leather jacket she had given to him.

"You look nice.." she said, averting her eyes as she blushed a bit. Kasanoda nodded, "Yeah, so do you..."

Kyouya whent over to Kagemusha, "so you're the Vice president, does that mean your the co-founder of the Black Magic club?"

Kagemusha shook his head, "No, the club was founded 13 years ago by Reiko Samanasa. Accualy, he was a cousin of mine,

unfortunatly he dies last year of a heart attack while he was on a date with his girlfreind, Kira something or another, I can't remember

her last name."

"Ah..." Kyouya said, scribbling in his black notebook.

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru and Kaoru, noticing that everyones attention was absorbed, exchanged evil looks.

" Hey Kaoru, how much you wanna bet those guys'll scatteer like cockroaches if we turn of the light?"

they reached over by the door, where the dusty light-switch lay in the off position. They exchanged looks of devilish delight as Hikaru

turned it on.

Light flooded the room, as bright as in a hospital room. Nekozawa, who had removed his robe and wig to talk to Kirimi, froze like

an animal caught in the headlights. Suddenly he fell to the ground, covering his face

"My eyes! Ahh!"

Hotufa hid his face with the sleeve of his cloak "Turn it off, turn it off!"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed, thinking it was very funny indeed.

Nin however looked horrified. She quickly grabbed Nekozawa's discarded cloak and threw it over his fallen form.

"Higa, get the lights! she yelled at the mute, green haired boy. He nodded and ran at the door, hitting the light switch back into the

down position.

Kirimi knelt by her brothers side, "Big brother! Are you okay?!"

Nekozawa groaned, "I can't see..."

Hotufa rubbed his eyes, blinking furiously, trying to clear the spots in his eyes.

Nin turned towards the twins, anger in her eyes, "Why did you do that?!"

"Cuz it was funny," Kaoru said. Nin glared at them, "It is NOT funny! Hotufa is albino, his eyes are very sensitive to light! And Nekozawa

has photophobia! Do you know what that means?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks, "he's afraid of sunlight?"

"No! that's Heliophobia! Photophobia is when the photo-receptors in your eyes don't work properly! Being in the light _ hurts_ his eyes!

you could have seriously hurt Nekozawa and Hotufa by doing that! they could've gone **blind**!"

Angry tears welled up in her eyes. She turned to Fashi, "get a cold cloth for Nekozawa's eyes..."

Fashi nodded and left the room, glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru.

000000ooooo000000

Kasanoda hesitantly touched Nin's shoulder. She turned and looked at him, wiping her eyes, "Kasaonoda...maybe you and the other guys

should go..."

Kasanoda sighed "Are you alright?"

Nin nodded, "yeah, I'm just upset right now...I'm fine..."

Kasanoda nodded, "Okay. I'll call you later, okay?"

Nin nodded, "Yeah, okay..." she gave him a breif hug before turning her attention back to Nekozawa, whom Kirimi was helping in a chair in

the darkest corner of the room.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other

"We REALLY messed up this time..."


	26. A Day of Darkness

"WHAT?!" Haruhi screamed when she found out what had happened, "how could you guys do that?! Are you total IDIOTS?!"

Hikaru and Kaoru backed away, "We didn't know Nekozawa senpai had an **actual** medical condition..." they said cowering.

Haruhi glared at them, her eyes ablaze with flames of anger. "What about that Albino kid?! How could you not know they're

eyes are vulnerable to light?! Didn't you pay attention in Science class when they talked about heredity and disorders?!"

"We know we messed up..." Kaoru said sighing

"But we have an excellent way to make up for it," Hikaru said brushing a lose hair out of his face.

Haruhi crossed her arms, "like what?"

the Twins smiled. A mirror image of each other, "We're gonna give them a day in darkness."

everyone gave a blank look.

"We're gonna take out all the light bulbs in the school.

"Mah?!" Kasanoda said.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever-"

" Actually, it's brilliant," Kyouya said.

All of them turned to look at Kyouya, who was writing in his little black book. "A day of darkness would indeed more than make up for

their stupidity. Also, we could claim it's a school prank...I'm sure Tamaki would have no trouble obtaining permission from his father to

allow us to do so...provided we carefully label each bulb asto where it goes, How strong it is light-wise, and by type."

Kaoru grinned, "No problem, Mama."

"Yeah, we can do that." Hikaru added, "We'll just need a _little_ help to pull it off..."

* * *

_**The next day....**_

* * *

Nekozawa walked across the courtyard to the school, wearing his dark cloak and wig. The others were waiting for him by the fountain.

"How do you feel today, President?" Kagemusha asked. Nekozawa gave a heavy sigh.

"As dark as the night sky when it is shrouded by the thick impenetrable blanket of a Typhoon-like thunderstorm."

"Oh? Nice to see your feeling better," Kagemusha said with a smile.

Kagemusha, Hotufa, Fashi, Higa, Kanazuki, and Nekozawa made their way towards the front doors. As they entered the building, they

noticed a very subtle difference.

It was was dark inside.

" 'This is odd...' " Higa signed, with Fashi translating, " 'Normaly they have this building lit up fairly bright' "

"You're right..." Kanazuki said, "It is odd..." Hotufa lowered the hood on his cloak, and looked around. it was dark everywhere. The other students

whispered conspiritorialy to themselves as they hesitantly made their way to their classrooms. None of them knew what was going on, exactly,

but they wern't about to complain.

000000ooooo000000

By lunchtime, it was discovered that all the light bulbs in the school had been mysteriously taken. Everything was by candle light. Class, Lunch,

even the bathrooms were lit by candlelight. Some of the girls were nervous of the dark. Others thought it was romantic and paired up at lunch

with their special someone. For once, it was so dark, Nekozawa even took off his cloak and walked around wearin his school uniform. He even

removed his wig

To the suprise of everyone, the Host Club and the Black Magic club sat down at the same table.

"So, Nekozawa senpai...Hotufa senpai...how do you like the dark?" Tamaki asked, a bit nervous even though it had been his idea to sit here.

Nekozawa loked over at him, his blonde hair glinting in the candle light, "I find it quite agreeable...I havn't been able to go without my cloak in

a long time..."

Kyouya gave a small smile, "well, you can thank those two for that..." he said, pointing his fork in Hikaru and Kaoru's direction. Nin's eyes widened

"You two did it? How come?"

Kaoru and Hikaru shrugged in unison, "We decided to mke it up to Nekozawa senpai and Hotufa senpai."

"Yeah, we wanted too apologize for, you know, nearly blinding you yesterday..."

Hotufa slowly lowered the hood to his cloak. He did not do it often in public, and everyone in the surrounding tables stared, waiting to see his face.

He stared at the Twins with his ice blue eyes. A few of the girls nearby caught their breaths. They thought he was handsome, even if he was white

from head to toe.

He smiled at the twins.

"You're apology is accepted."

The twins sighed in relief and began eatting their lunch. Kanazuki sat across from Honey. she cleared her throat.

"Honey...where did you put al the lights?"

Honey beamed, which seemed to light up the room a bit. "We put them in specialy labled boxes in the basement, Kana-chan."

"Oh, I see. When do you plan to put them back in?"

"Sometime tonight I think...right Takashi?" Honey asked, looking up at Mori.

"Yeah" He said.

Mori yawned. He turned to a group of girls that were watching him with what they thought was discretion. He flashed a smile at them.

"Would you ladies prefer it if I were to sit with you?"

The girls gasped and turned back around. Mori chuckled to himself.

Nin, along with the other Dark Magic club members, looked at him in shock and suprise.

Honey sighed, "Takashi's a bit tired cuz we had to stay up late...he's gonna have to take a nap soon."


	27. Meet the Parents part 1

Ranka looked at himself in the mirror after making sure every last strand of his hair was in place. He tooka deep breath.

Today was the day.

Ranka had put on his very best dress and was ready to go. He dialed the number to Haruhi's cell phone.

000000ooooo000000

Haruhi was in mid conversation with one of her customers suddenly her cellphone whent off.

" You'll have to excuse me..." she said looking at the call ID, "It's my dad."

"Oh go right ahead!" one of the girls said.

"Yeah, it won't bother us."

Haruhi pulled out her cellphone and clicked itt on to talk. "Hello?"

"Hi, Sweetie! Haruhi, I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be picking you up from school today. Hiti and I decided it was

time you met, so we're taking her car."

Haruhi's eyes widened, and she smiled, "Really? you mean I finally get to meet her?"

"That's right," Ranka said. Haruhi could almost hear him beaming over the phone, "Yuou finally get to meet the woman of

my dreams..." he sighed dreamily over the phone.

Haruhi smiled, "Ok, I can't wait. See ya dad."

"Bye Haruhi! See you in a little bit."

Click.

Haruhi smiled to herself. She was finaly gonna meet the woman her father had been seeing for the past four months.

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki had heard the whole conversation. He glided over to her table as they were getting ready to switch clients.

"So, Haruhi, your fathers comming over to pick you up...with his girlfreind?"

Haruhi nodded, "yeah. I'm kinda excited."

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged looks, "Oh, we can't wait to see her," they said. Accualy, they couldn't wait to see Haruhi's face

when she relized he dad's girlfreind was in fact Hitinake Fugen. Nin's mother

Tamaki was torn between telling her, rather than just leaving the shock for her. It seemed a bit mean, but she was going to

find out anyway, so it didn't matter if he told or not.

Still...

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, he looked deep in thought. A bit troubled.

"Something wrong, Tamaki senpai?"

Tamaki looked down at her. Those coffee colored eyes...that innocent, open face...that cute little pouty mouth...

She was just so adorable! Tamaki lost his resolve.

"Haruhi, I know who-"

Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru clamped their hands over his mouth.

"Hey boss, don't spoil the suprise!" Hikaru whispered angrily.

"But she's so cute..." Tamaki protest as they drug him away, "I can't let my sweet little Haruhi be exposed to such shock..."

"Well, you're gonna!" They said simutaneously.

Haruhi just stood there looking confused.

000000ooooo000000

Nin put the last of her spells for the day and sat down with the others. Hotufa and Kagemusha were playing with special cards

Nekozawa had had made. instead of hearts, clubs, diamonds and spades, there were bats, cats, moons and evil dolls.

Fashi and Higa were doing some French homework. Mostly verbs and pronunciation.

Fashi groaned, "I'm never going to get this... How do you make it look so easy?" he asked Higa. Higa shrugged.

"How do you pronounce this word again?" Fashi asked. Higa did a few hand motions.

"OH! So I say the word with the 'E' silent! Thanks, Higa."

Higa smiled. Nin always thought it was cute that Higa was one of the best at foreign languages, and he couldn't even talk.

Nekozawa whent over and sat next to her on the couch.

"So, Ningenmi, your mother is comming to pick you up from school today?"

Nin nodded, "Uh-huh. she says she's bringing a guest with her, I wonder who it could be..."

* * *

Hitinake and Ranka got out of the car. Hitinake had her arm looped around Ranka's, with a happy, dreamy look in her eyes.

"I can't wait to meet Haruhi, Ranka, she sounds like a sweet girl."

"Well, I can't wait to meet your Nin!" Ranka said, running a hand through his long hair, "Oh, is my lipstick alright? I'd hate to

go in there and look like a mess..."

Hitinake giggled, "You look fine, sweetie, besides, I'm the one that messed up your lipstick..." she giggled.

Ranka sighed dreamily, "Oh, Hiti...how did I ever get along before I met you?"


	28. Meet the Parents part 2

As the last of their customers left, Haruhi was waiting anxiously awaiting the arival of her father and his girlfreind.

Tamaki sat in the corner, pouting because the others wouldn't let him tell her beforehand who the mystery woman

was. Renge was sitting at her table near the back, sipping tea and watching them, as usual.

The twins skipped over to Haruhi, "So, Haruhi, are you ready to meet your possible potential step-mom?"

Haruhi gave them a look, "Don't you think it's a bit early to think about marriage? And anyway, yes, I am."

000000ooooo000000

Nin, Nekozawa, Hotufa, higa, Fashi, kanazuki, and Kagemusha stepped out of their club, all still dressed in their cloaks,

excluding Kanazuki, who never wore her cloak.

Nin whent over to Kasanoda, her white cloak swirling behind her.

"Hey Kasanoda, how was the club today, I'm sorry I couldn't come today, but I was busy with the club."

Kasanoda shrugged, "that's okay, uh, so are your brothers picking you up from school?"

Nin smiled and shook her head, "No, my mom is. She's bringing a guest, but I want you you to meet her. I'm sure she'll

love you just as much as I do."

She stood on her tip-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, then pulled away, blushing and giggling as Kasanoda's face

turned bright red.

Tamaki saw this and imediatly brightened. He leapt up and jumped over to Kasanoda

"She loves you?! I knew you could do it Bossa-noda! And it appears you've finaly found your lovely item! I knew somehow

you'd get Nin to be your girlfreind! And we didn't even have to win her over by showing her the picture of you dressed up

as a cat maid!"

Kasanoda made a face and glared at Tamaki

"Will you **shut up** Suoh?!"

Tamaki looked taken aback. He floated back over to his corner and continued to sulk in the blue cloud of sadness, muttering.

"After all I did for you...You're so cruel Bossa-noda..."

Kyouya looked up fom his book, "Now Tamaki, you brought it on yourself...Besides, don't you have to confess your love for Haru-"

Tamaki suddenly appeared next to Kyouya and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Tamaki whispered in a panicked tone, "Don't say that aloud, I'll do it on my own time!"

Kyouya smirked under Tamaki's hand

"Very well..." he said muffledly, "I won't say a thing..."

Suddenly the Host club door opened, revealing Ranka in his dress. He immediatly honed in on Haruhi

"Hi sweetie!" he said wrapping her in a crushing embrace.

"H-hi dad..."Haruhi said squirming out of his grip, "Where's your girlfreind?"

Ranka waved his hand dismissivly, "Oh, she had to stop in the ladies room, she'll be here shortly. So, did you get many customers

today? " he turned to glare at Tamaki, "Or did a certain pesky boy distract you and hog all the pretty ones for himself?"

Tamaki hid behind Kyouya, "I didn't bother her at all Mr Fujioka I swear! She got dozens of customers today!"

Ranka turned back to Haruhi, beaming, "well now, isn't that nice!"

Tamaki sighed with relief.

000000ooooo000000

Hitinake Fugen entered the room as Ranka continued to dote on Haruhi. Nin scurried over to her.

"Hi mom!"

She gave her a tight hug. Hitnake gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Hi Nin. Are these your freinds?" she asked, glancing over at the

Black Magic club.

"Yes. That's Nekozawa, Kagemusha, Hotufa, Kanazuki, Fashi and Higa. she said, pointing to each of them as she said their name.

She turned to Kasanoda, smiling dreamily, "And this is my boyfreind...Ritsu Kasanoda..."

Kasanoda stiffened as Nin's mother looked at him appraisingly.

"UH...hello...." he said. He bowed at the waist in a sudden panic, "It's very nice to meet you!"

Hitinake laughed, "Nin, he is **adorably** nervous."

Nin wrapped her arms around Kasanoda's middle, laying her head against his chest, "I know, but it's one of the things I love about him..."

Kasanoda blushed slightly, but seemed to relax as Nin embraced him. She looked so peaceful...

000000ooooo000000

Ranka suddenly relized Hitinake had come in.

"Oh! there you are!"

Hitinake smiled at him, "I was wondering when you were going to notice me Ranka.." She looked over at Haruhi, "But I guess we were

distracted by our little girls."

Haruhi looked at Hitinake, "You must be Nin's mother. It's nice to meet you."

"And you must be Haruhi. I've heard a lot about you. I must say, you DO look a lot like Nin! " She turned to Ranka, "Sweetie, you never

told me she was so adorable!"

Haruhi blinked.

_'sweetie?'_

Ranka wrapped an arm around Hitinake's waist, turning to Haruhi.

"Haruhi, this is my girlfreind, Hitinake Fugen."

Haruhi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Nin looked jus as suprised.

"So, that 'special guest' you were talking about was your boyfreind? You're dating Haruhi's Fatherr?"

The twins smirked, "Gee...who would have guessed?"

Haruhi turned to them, narrow eyed, "You knew, didn't you?"

They just continued to smile. Haruhi rolled her eyes

"I should have guessed..." she turned back to Rank and Hitinake, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Fugen."

"Well, accualy, it's MISS Fugen, when my husband and I divorced, I took my old name back."

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you MS Fugen. She held out her hand and shook, good naturedly. Nin did the same with Ranka,

giving a curtsy.

"And it's nice to meet you Mr Fujioka. My mom talks about you a lot. It's good that she found someone who makes her happy."

Tamaki gave a small smile.

"Well, that whent beter than I hought it would... I would have thought that Haruhi would have been upset..."

Kyouya sipped his tea calmly.

"You're a moron."


	29. Nin's Sleep Over, Host Club Spies part1

Nin laid on her bed staring up at the ceiling, a large, packed duffel bag in one hand. She was really excited. She

was having a sleepover with her fellow members of the Black Magic Club. They were holding their sleepover at

Nekozawa's place. Nin could hardly wait to see what their house looked like. Knowing Nekozawa, it was simply

PACKED with all sorts of dark magical goodies..

"Miss Ningenmi, your freinds are here to pick you up," said Miuzi, one of their servants. Nin jumped out of bed, lugging

the duffel bag behind her

"Thank's for telling me Miuzi!" she said, smiling as she headed for the door.

"Oh, wait, Ningenmi..." she called. Nin stopped,"yeah?"

"I, um...I noticed there were a lot of boy's at this sleepover...And I..well..."

"Don't worry, they won't try anything..." Nin giggled. Miuzi had always been a bit a second mommy to Nin.

"Well, take this pepper spry just in case!" Miuzi said handing her a little spray bottle.

Nin laughed, but took it anyway, to humor her. She skipped out the door and practically leapt into the Large van that

was waiting for her.

"Nin!" Kagemusha sad cheerfully, "Are you excited?"

"You bet," Nin said holding her duffelbag in her lap, "I havn't been to a sleepover since before we moved. This is gonna

be so much fun!"

* * *

Tamaki watched them through a pair of binoculars, biting his lower lip.

"What do you see, boss?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked simutaneously. Tamaki turned to them with an expression of seriousness

"They have apprehended Nin. Which means they're on their way to his beach house."

"What do you think they're gonna do there, Tama-tan?" Honey asked from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"Most likely perform their satanist rituals and induct poor innocent Ningenmi into an occult in which she is to be a live sacrifice

to some pagan god!"

Kyouya gave him an exasperated look, "Tamaki, you should really consider becoming a writer..."

Tamaki pouted, "In any event we HAVE to keep an eye on them."

Haruhi, who had been dragged into this by force, sighed to herself, "They're just having a sleepover...I don't see why we have

to follow them anyway."

Hikaru and Kaoru leaned towards her, "The boss thinks one of the Black Magic Club boys might be in love with Nin."

Haruhi looked suprised,"What makes you say that?"

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki turned to Haruhi, reaching into his pocket, he held out a peice of folded paper,"I found _this_. I'm afriad I don't know who

wrote it, though. Someone tried to put it in her locker, but they didn't do a very good job. It fell out and I picked it up."

Haruhi scowledd,"And that gives you the right to read it?!"

"That's not the point Haruhi," Tamaki said calmly, "see for yourself."

Haruhi unfolded it and began reading, muttering bitterly to herself about nosey rich people as she did so.

_'Dear Nin, oh how my heart aches for you like_

_the seed of winter aches for the first ray of Spring_

_Sun...Ever since you came into my life I have felt_

_as if I can walk on moonbeams. The Goddess of_

_beauty would shudder in your presence, and_

_think herself accursed by some evil spell. For_

_you are as lovely as the first star in the eternal_

_comforting dark of the sky. Words cannot express my_

_feelings for you, know only that I pledge my_

_heart to you, my queen of the White Cloak..._

_Know that and I shall be content.._

_Yours forever_

_-K_

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, "It's signed 'K' It could be Casanova."

Kyouya shook his head, "Afraid not. I've analyzed it myself, that not Kasanoda's handwriting. His is generaly

less poetic and a bit more refined. there are three Black Magic Club member's with 'k' in their

individuals happen to be Shiru Kagemusha, Higa Karome and Reiko Kanazuki. However, we can rule out

Ms Kanazuki because she is currently in love with Honey Senpai. therefore, our suspects are Higa Karome and

Shiru Kagemusha."

Haruhi looked somewhat impressed, "Wow, you guys put a lot of research into this havn't you?"

"Of course..." Hikaru said.

"After all, it'd be no fun to do an investigation this interesting without a prime suspect or two..." Kaoru added.

"Now let's get going,"Tamaki said, "We must protect the sanctity of Bossa-noda's relationship with poor innocent

Ningenmi Fugen!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes,"Don't you think you're exagerating a little?"

"No."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, '"Figures..."


	30. Nin's Sleep Over, Host Club Spies part2

It took only an hour to reach the Nekozawa home. The Nekozawa family servants were standing at the door, looking

just as gothic as the people they worked for. Kuretake and Kadomatsu greeted them warmly

"Greetings, master Umehito," they said in unison.

Nekozawa climbed out of the car, Kagemusha was next, followed by Higa, Fashi, Hotufa, Kanazuki and Nin. Nin looked

around.

"Wow, your house is bigger than mine."

Kadomatsu took her duffel bag from her politly, "Let me take your bag for you, young miss."

Nin smiled, "Oh, thank you."

"No problem Miss," he said, taking the other's bags as well. Nekozawa gave one of his typical creepy grins, "let's go

inside, then the fun can begin!"

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki and the others watched from their hiding place as Nin and the others disapeared inside the mansion.

"They whent inside, that will make watching them harder..." Tamaki muttered.

Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged, "We could always go inside and spy on them."

Haruhi gave the Time-out gesture, "Isn't that breaking and entering?"

Hikaru smirked," Not any more than breaking into Saint Lobelia to rescue you from the Zuka club. We have good intentions

so it doesn't count."

Haruhi gave him a look, "What world are YOU living in?"

000000ooooo000000

Nin changed into her night gown, since it WAS a slumber party. Her nightgown was white with a red-rose trim around the

collar and Hem. Kanazuki's wore blue Pajama's with a frilly ruffles. Hotufa was wearing black Pajama's, which contrasted his

white hair and Skin sharply. Kagemusha wore a two sizes too large blue t-shirt with sea-green shorts. Higa and Fashi

each wore dark blue boxer shorts . Fashi wore a Death Note shirt that read '#1 ryuk fanboy'. Higas shirt was monochrome

and had a picture of a skull. Nekozawa wore pajama's the same shade of blue as their school uniform.

Kuretake came in with Kirimi, who was wearing her pink nightgown, "Mistress Kirimi wanted to wish you goodnight."

Nekozawa gave a smile as Kirimi embraced him, smiling, holding her big stuffed cat.

"Good night, big brother!"

"Sweet Dreams Kirimi," he said as his cat puppet gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Kuretake picked up Kirimi and carried her out of the room. He then turned back to his guests

"Alright, who wants to play 'Truth or Dare'?" he asked.

000000ooooo000000

What are they doing in there?" Tamaki asked as they hid themselves in a doorway.

Kaoru looked over at him, "They're playing truth or dare."

Tamaki looked suprised, "really? WAIT! I bet there's some horrible catch...probably with the 'dares'!"

They resumed watching.

000000ooooo000000

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Nekozawa said as they all sat in the middle of the floor on a large, soft rug with a black

background and designs in swirls of blue purple and green. Kagemusha shook his head, "Your house, Nekozawa, so you

go first."

"Alright..." Nekozawa said pulling out an empty wine bottle with a skull and bones on it. He set it in the middle of their circle

and gave it a twist. it spun in rapid circles and came to a stop on Hotufa. Nekozawa grinned

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you ever considered dying your hair?"

"Never," Hotufa said, " I like the way I look. Like a ghost in the dead of the night."

He took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Kanazuki this time.

" Kanazuki, Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said simply.

Hotufa rubbed his white chin, thinking of a question. His pale blue eyes lit up. He narrowed them evily.

"How far have you ever gone with Mitsukuni Honinozuka?"

Everyone looked closely at Her, waiting for her response, including the Host Club, who leaned in a bit to hear better.

Kanazuki gave a small smile, "What do **_you_** think?"

Nin let out a squeel. The boys all gave hoots and wolf whistles.

000000ooooo000000

Everyone turned to Honey, eyes wide.

"Honey Senpai! What does she mean by that?" Tamaki asked, his eyes as big as dinner plates. Honey gave a small laugh,

"I don't kiss and tell."

000000ooooo000000

After the giggle fit was over, Kanazuki spun the bottle. It landed on Kagemusha

"Turth or dare?"

"truth

"Is there a woman who has stolen your soul?"

"Well....accualy...yes there is..." Kagemusha admitted. He looked around at the group, stopping on Nin for a second.

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki's eyes widened, "I knew it! it's Kagemusha!"

000000ooooo000000

Kanazuki titled her head a bit, "What's her name?"

Kagemusha opened his mouth, only be cut off by a loud BANG as the door burst open, revealing Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club

"Silence you villain!" Tamaki declared, "I have come to stop you from ruining Nin's relationship!"

Kagemusha looked at them, confused, "What do you mean?"

Tamaki grabbed him by the shirt front, " What do you mean what to I mean?! I found the love note you wrote her!" he proclaimed,

holding it out. and reading it aloud

_'Dear Nin, oh how my heart aches for you like_

_the seed of winter aches for the first ray of Spring_

_Sun...Ever since you came into my life I have felt_

_as if I can walk on moonbeams. The Goddess of_

_beauty would shudder in your presence, and_

_think herself accursed by some evil spell. For_

_you are as lovely as the first star in the eternal_

_comforting dark of the sky. Words cannot express my_

_feelings for you, know only that I pledge my_

_heart to you, my queen of the White Cloak..._

_Know that and I shall be content.._

_Yours forever_

_-K _

Nin's face turned bright red.

Kagemusha looked at the note in shock, "I-I didn't write this!"

"Oh, Yeah?"the twins asked, "Then who did?"

Higa raised his hand slowly, signing. Fashi translated, " 'I did' "


	31. Nin's Sleep Over, Host Club Spies part3

Everyone stared at Higa in shock. True, he'd been a suspect, but... Tamaki had always thought Kagemusha

was the one even when he first picked up the letter and realized it wasn't from Kasanoda.

Nin looked at Higa, unsure what to say.

"You wrote that?"

Higa nodded, and then blushed. He signed with his fingers, fumbling a bit.

" 'Yes, but I had no idea it would be taken so literally...' " Fashi translated. continued to sign.

" 'You see, in my advanced english class, we were reading the tale of the Bamboo cutter, for some light reading,

and our teacher instructed us to put ourselves in the mind of those men she rejected. We were told to write a

false love letter for the prettiest girl we knew as a homework assignment, and, well...I suppose I dropped it by

mistake...' "

Nin blushed even more,"And you wrote it to me?"

Higa Nodded, signing.

" 'Well, ' " Fashi translated, " 'You are the prettiest girl I know. And, to be honest, I do have a bit of a crush on

you...But I know that you are in love with Kasanoda, and I'd never want to put you through that drama. You're

one of my best freinds, I love you too much to do that to you.' "

Nin smiled and gave him a hug, "I love you too, Higa. I love all you guys," she said looking around at everyone in the

club, "You guys are my Best freinds in the whole world."

Everyone teared up and hugged each other. Haruhi sweat-dropped and turned away, giving a small groan

"Why do rich people act so weird?" she muttered.

Nin turned to Tamaki, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"As for YOU. What on earth gave you the idea that you could just read other peoples mail?!"

Tamaki backed up, looking a bit scared.

"But I-"

"But nothing! Haven't you ever heard of privacy?! this is JAPAN! we're not some third world country that pokes around in

everyone's business! Even if you did have good intentions, you should have known better than to do such a stupid

thing!"

Haruhi gave a small smirk, "About time SOMEBODY told him..."

Tamaki turned to her, his eyes large and watery,"Who's side are you on, Haruhi?!" he asked in a desperate, fearful way.

Nin continued to glare at him, "Honestly Tamaki-senpai, I can't beleive you! I'm so mad I...I..." she narrowed her eyes

more.

"I'm going to hex you."

Tamaki turned white as a sheet.

"Wait a second..." Hikaru and Kaoru said, "Arn't you Light Witch?"

"Yeah your magic can't do Curses."

Kyouya pulled out his notebook, making a quick note of something, "Actually, a hex and a curse are not the same thing,

although they are similar. And since they are not treated as DARK magic, It's perfectly OK for her to use one against

Tamaki."

"How would you know that?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Kyouya gave one of his smiles, "One evening My chauffeur was late picking me up, and I was alone with Nin, who was

waiting for her brothers to pick her up. She allowed me to skim through her book."

"Figures..." they said in unison.

000000ooooo000000

Nin oursed her lips and turned to her freinds

"Someone hand me a sheet of our enchanted parchment."

Hotufa reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet of the Black Magic Clubs specialized paper. The kind with the little black

designs on the top and left hand side, with a Beelzenef figure at the intersection. She reached into her own bag and pulled

out a pen with a design that made it look like the handle was bone. It wa accualyplastic, but it made for good effect. It had

come with her starters bag when she'd first joined the club.

" Nekozawa, do you have any of the apple-cinnamon scented alter candles?"

Nekozawa nodded, brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes, "Third drawer."

Nin pulled one out and lit it. She then began to write, reading aloud as she did so.

"I, Ningenmi Fugen, White Witch of the Ouran Black Magic Club, do hereby HEX Tamaki Suoh of the Ouran Host Club to ten days

of bad luck."

"Why only ten?" Haruhi asked.

Nin shrugged, "I'm not mad enough to wish him a full 13, that would just be cruel."

She finished writing, folding it up neatly and sealing it with wax from the alter candle she'd lit She then took it over and put it

in the fireplace, letting it burn.

"There," she said with an air of finality, "Now the Hex is official."

Tamaki shattered into million peices. Honey scooped them up into a nearby dust pan.

"Come on Tami-tan, don't be so sad. atleast she only gave you ten days," He said, pouring the shards into a trash can in the

corner of the room. Tamaki quickly reassembled himself, pulling the trash can off of his head.

"I guess you're right Honey Senpai..." he said.

Nekozawa gave one of his creepy smiles, "well, now that that's over, would you like to join our little sleepover? We were going

to watch a scary movie after this and then play pranks on each other."

Tamaki screamed, running down the hall.

"hold on, senpai!" Kaoru said, running after him, concerned

"Yeah, wait for us!" Hikaru added, joining his brother.

Haruhi turned to Nekozawa, " Uh... thanks for the offer, Nekozawa senpai, but we really should be getting home now...Plus we

should probably make sure Tamaki Senpai doesn't just crash through a wall."


	32. A Bad Day for Tamaki, Hikaru's Feud

The next day, for Tamaki, all was well...

Until it was time for the Host Club to start.

* * *

Not one single girl requested him. The moment they stepped inside, they called out requests for the other boys,

including Kasanoda, who had been unaware of the entire situation.

The girls, however, had found out what he'd done, and were thus, shunning him.

Tamaki sat at his table, looking blankly at the others as they sat with their guests.

"So...this is how my misfortune manifests itself..." he said with a slight sob, "it's not fair!"

As he dramatically pouted, a girl with strait black hair and glasses walked over to him.

"Excuse me?"

Tamaki glanced up at her, she was very pretty. His eyes were only for Haruhi, but...she was. She seemed a bit

famiar, but Tamaki couldn't place where he'd seen her before.

"I'm new at this..." she said, blushing a bit, "Since all the other Hosts seem to be taken, I was wondering if...

maybe..."

Tamaki stood, bowwing gallently, "My Princess, I would be honored to be your Host for the evening."

The girl smiled, taking a seat, "Thank you."

"So, this is your first time in something like this?" Tamaki said pouring her a cup of tea. She nodded, " Yes. You

see my father is away on a business trip, and he's left my Aunt in charge of ...we don't get along very well,

so I'd rather avoid going home until later..."

Tamaki took her hand in his, "I completely understand. You needed something to do to avoid going home."

She nodded, sipping her tea.

"Well, we seem to have forgotten the introductions, Tamaki said, "I'm Tamaki Suoh, what's your name?"

the girl looked at her plate shyly, "Tari Huntai..."

"Huntai...your family works in computers, right? your family rivals the Hiitichan group."

Tari nodded, suddenly she giggled. Tamaki smiled, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing...it's just that...well...two of the other other Host's is looking at you rather oddly."

Tamaki turned around. It was Hikaru and Kaoru.

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at Tamaki.

"What's he doing?!" Hikaru demanded, "Doesn't he know that she's one of our families competitors?!"

Kasanoda, who sat nearby, gave them a look,"What's the big deal? she's just a guest. Does it really matter

who she is?"

Kaoru looked over at him, "Hikaru has always been a bit...harsh with competition..." he said.

Hikaru continued to glare at Tamaki as he talked with Tari.

"Besides...those two have a history...kinda..."

"Kinda?" Haruhi asked. Kaoru nodded,"you see, when we were kids, even though we only ever really needed

anyone else, our family use to set us up on playdates with some other kids. Tari Huntai was one of them. Our

hair was longer then, so she might not recognize us, now..."

Kasanoda and Haruhi exchanged looks and then turned back towards where Tamaki sat. He was still talking to

Tari. She seemed to be relaxing around him.

000000ooooo000000

Tari sipped her tea again, "So, anyway, that's why I decided to come here. your club has the most hours I can

stay after school."

"So, why don't you get along with your aunt?" Tamaki asked.

Tari looked at her teacup, "Well, you see, my aunt is...well...a bit of a bully. She always bosses me around and

never lets me do anything when she's around. Whenever she looks after me it's 'Homework, bath, dinner, bed.

No television, no games...I can't even get on my computer"

Tamaki took her hand, "Dear Princess..." he said in a soft voice. Tari looked up at him, holding her breath.

"You are welcome to stay in the Host Club for as long as you want...No lady shall suffer such boredom While I am

here."

Tari looked at him, her eyes sparkling, "Oh..."

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru growled and stood, "That's it! I can't watch this anymore!" He yelled.

Tamaki and Tari turned to look at him, "Hikaru, what're you-"

"I'm not gonna sit here and watch you flirt with my family's biggest competitor!" he yelled, pointing accusingly at Tari.

Tari's eyes widened, "Hikaru? Hikaru Hiitachi Is that you?" she asked standing. Hikaru took a step back, glaring at

her. "Don't talk to me, Huntai!"

Haruhi stood, giving Hikaru a stern look, "Hikaru, that's enough!"

Hikaru turned and glared, "Fine, you can all stay here, but I'm leaving!" He headed for the door, he turned and looked

at Tamaki, " You... stupid...traitor!" he yelled, slamming the door

behind him. Tari looked at her feet, looking on the verge of tears.

Kaoru whent over to her, "I'm sorry about that..." he said.

she looked up at him, "It's alright...If I'd known he was here..."

Honey riding on Mori's back came over, " Kao-chan, why did Hika-chan get so mad?"

Kaoru sighed, "Well, it's a long story..."

Kyouya, who mysteriously appeared, as usual, pushed his glasses up his nose. He'd gotten them that morning, much to

his relief.

"Please, enlighten us, this is one story even I don't know."

Tari and Kaoru exchanged looks, Kaoru loked over at the others, Kasanoda included, "This is the story of Hikaru's first love..."


	33. Koaru Explains it All

**note:** flashback will be written in _italics_**,** while some narration pieces will be written in** BOLD**

* * *

**'We were about twelve at the time...It started out like any other day. Hikaru and I were in our room, playing**

**Mah Jong...'**

* * *

_Hikaru and Kaoru sat in their bedroom, setting up dominoes. the door opened with a small squeak as Yuzuha_

_came in. She was wearing her hair in a type of pony tail. she was smiling,_

_"Boys, I have some news for you. You remember Giatana Huntai?"_

_Hikaru looked up at her, "Dad's competitor, right?"_

_"The guy with the weird hairstyle at the dinner party last month?" Kaoru stated._

_she nodded, "Yes. He has a child of his own. Her mother died recently and he thought she could use some_

_company...to keep her spirits up."_

* * *

**'We knew what it was. It wasn't just about getting us someone to hang out with. being friends with her**

**would be ****good for business between our dads company and hers...Mom didn't have to say it, but it was.**

**So, we agreed to it. ****Besides, we were bored playing pranks on the servants anyway...At the very least **

**she'd be some fresh meat to ****mess with...'**

* * *

_They sat on the balcony, wearing one of their casual outfits specially designed by their mother. Waiting. Yuzuha_

_stuck her head in the frame, smiling, "Okay, boys, she's here."_

_their father, standing nearby, nearly invisible, as always, looked at them with a semi-serious look._

_" Be nice..."_

_Hikaru and Kaoru looked bored._

_"Yeah, whatever..." they said in unison._

_Yuzuha gave a small smile, "Okay, dearie, go introduce yourself..."_

_A girl with raven-black hair and round glasses stepped around Yuzuha, looking at her feet shyly, her eyes sad._

_Hikaru's eyes widened, looking at her. Kaoru turned and noticed his brothers reaction._

* * *

**'She was about eleven. I'd never seen Hikaru look at a girl like that before. I didn't realize it at first, but**

**he'd fallen in love at first sight. She was really cute, even back then, but she looked so sad and lonely...**

**I didn't really notice that much.'**

* * *

_Yuzuha and her husband left, leaving the boys alone with Tari. She stood where she was. She looked up at them._

_"Hello..."_

_"Hey," Kaoru said. Hikaru nodded._

_"I'm Tari," she said._

_Hikaru stared at her for a minute before standing. "Hikaru." Kaoru also stood, "I'm Kaoru."_

_"Nice to meet you...So...um...do you like video games?"_

_"Actually, we like playing penalty games," Hikaru said. Tari looked up at him, "Oh. Um...I've never played a pentalty _

_game before..."_

_Kaoru grinned wickedly, "Oh, it's easy. let's start out with Rock paper scissors..."_

_Tari knew that game. she held out her hand along with Hikaru and Kaoru._

_"Rock paper scissors!"_

_Hikaru and Kaoru both got rock. Tari had scissors."_

_"Oops, you lose," Hikaru said. Kaoru reached out and slapped her. It was a common penalty for Rock paper scissors._

_but aparently Tari didn't know that._

_She stood there shocked for a moment, touching the red mark on her cheek. Then she teared up and turned away,_

_crying._

_"Why'd you do that...?" she asked in between sobs, "tha-that hurts....You're jerks!"_

_She ran out of the patio and down the hall._

* * *

**'It wasn't the first time we'd made someone cry, but this time, Hikaru wasn't laughing.'**

* * *

_"Hey, Tari, wait up!" Hikaru called, running after her, leaving Kaoru alone out on the patio. He followed her, finding her_

_hiding inside one their fathers computer rooms. she was sitting at his desk, crying. Hikaru walked over._

_"Hey, uh...I'm sorry...about that...does your cheek still hurt?"_

_Tari just sat there, sniffling. She shook her head, "Not anymore...she said._

_"We can play a different game if you want."_

_she looked hesitant, but nodded, "Okay...as long as it's not a penalty game..."_

_Hikaru held up his hand, "Promise."_

_She looked at some of the papers on the desk._

_"Hey...this looks kinda like the project my dad's working on..." she said, calming down a bit._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah...but he doesn't have this part..." she said, pointing at one of the number sequences followed by an few sketches._

_"That's what makes it work," Hikaru said, "But you can't tell anyone about that, it's top secret!"_

_Tari looked at Kaoru, rubbing some tears out of her eyes, "I won't tell..."_

_"You promise?"_

_She raised her hand, "Promise."_

* * *

**After that, they got really close. She came over to play almost every day. We still played jokes on her, but**

**nothing that involved her getting hurt or scared too much. ****As the weeks passed, we became like the three **

**musketeers. Inseparable.**

**Hikaru in particular seemed to become really attached** **to her. ****I'd caught them holding hands ****on four separate **

**occasions. And one time I even saw Hikaru kiss her cheek. Everything was great...Even if she did ask which**

**of us was which a few times...**

**And then it happened.**

* * *

_"I just don't understand it...How could he have gotten that design? It was top secret! No one knew about it except us_

_Not even our employers..." Hikaru and Kaoru's father said, pacing back and forth. Hikaru looked grim, his mouth in a _

_tight line._

_000000ooooo000000_

_Later the next day, while the three of them were playing a new video game Tari had gotten. Hikaru put down his controller._

_"Tari..."_

_"Yeah, Hikaru?"_

_"Your dad's new computer line...it looks a lot like my dads...you know the one I'm talking about."_

_Tari shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah...."_

_He looked at her with with a serious expression on his face, "Did you tell your father about the design?"_

_Kaoru stiffened, watching Them from the corner of his eye. Tari shook her head._

_"No," she said firmly, "I didn't say anything."_

_"Are you sure? Hikaru asked, "Cause the only ones who knew about that were my family and You."_

_Tari put down her controller, "I didn't tell my dad anything about you're dads plans."_

_"Has he ever asked?"_

_"Well...yeah a few times, but I never actually TOLD him anything..." she said, " I mean, the only thing I've ever said_

_was that he had a sequence wrong in one of his codes and that's why it kept messing up."_

_Hikaru's eyes widened. Kaoru looked mortified._

_"You told him about the G-sequence?! that what makes the whole thing work!" Hikaru said, standing, a look of_

_outrage on his face. Tari looked taken aback, "I never told him the accual code! I just said-"_

_"I can't believe you broke your promise!"Hikaru said, "You said you wouldn't tell you dad anything! You lied!"_

_"But Hikaru-"_

_"Get away from me!" He said, scrambling away from her and running out the door._

_Tari looked hurt, "'Wait, Hikaru...Hikaru!" she called, running after him._

* * *

**_But Hikaru refused to listen...Even though it was only an accident, Tari had broken her word...After that_**

**_Hikaru wouldn't speak to her. Whenever she called, he'd hang up on her. When she came over, he ignored_**

**_her. After a while, she stopped trying. She just felt to guilty and heartbroken. And so was Hikaru..._**

* * *

Honey had tears welling up in his eyes "That's so sad, Kao-Chan...And Hika-chan never forgave her?"

"Nope..." Kaoru said, looking kinda sad," After that, He sorta lost confidence in humanity. We both did. It sort of

proved that the only people we could rely on was ourselves...Until we joined the Hoost Club that is."

"But Hikaru still begrudges her for what she did, even though it was unintentional," Haruhi said.

Kaoru nodded. Tari sat in her chair, looking miserable. Tamaki stood. A determined look in his eye.

"Bossa-noda..." he said.

"Uh, yeah?"

"I want you to follow Hikaru, can you do that?"

"Um, yeah, I guess...why?"

Tamaki turned to them, his eyes serious, "I cannot stand to hear something that horrible and unfair happened.

Somehow, we've got to get Hikaru and Tari back together and clear this whole thing up!"

"But boss-" Kaoru started

"But nothing," Tamaki said. He turned and knealt in front of Tari

"You still have feelings for Hikaru, don't you?"

Tari looked at her feet, "Well...yes..."

"Then that settles it. Hex or no hex, I won't stop until this injustice has been righted!" Tamaki declared.


	34. Tamaki's Plan

Hikaru sat by the fountain, with it's peeing cherub, muttering bitterly to himself.

"Stupid Tamaki senpai...flirting with Tari...not that I care, the little traitor..." he said throwing a rock in the

center of the fountain. He watched his reflection ripple and break up. He pursed his lips, deep in thought,

he didn't even notice the patch of red nearby.

000000ooooo000000

Kasanoda, doing as he was told, watched Hikaru, he seemed to be staring at the fountain. He looked mad.

Broody even. he had the same kind of look he himself got sometimes when he was thinking about something

really hard.

Like what Nin would look like in a wedding dress...

"Bossa-noda...what are you doing?"

Kasanoda looked up. Hikaru was standing in front of him, his hands on his hips. Kasanoda stiffened

"Oh, I was just uh...looking for my lucky rabbits foot!"

"You don't HAVE a lucky rabbits foot," Hikaru said, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, I uh..."

"Tamaki Senpai sent you down here to spy on me didn't he?!" Hikaru asked.

the color in Kasanoda's face drained, "I-Well-he said-I mean-"

Hikaru grit his teeth, grabbing Kasanoda's arm, "Well, let's see what the boss has to say about this."

* * *

Kyouya made a few notes as Tamaki finished up his big speech about how they were going to get Tari and

Hikaru back together. Tari looked up at Tamaki, "Do you really think it will work?"

"I know so!" Tamaki declared, "even with a hex on my luck for ten days, this plan is fool proof. I just have to

make one call..." Tamaki said, pulling out his cell phone and dialing.

"I wouldn't say fool proof..." Kyouya said.

"What do you mean, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked.

"there are a few flaws in his plan... and there's no guarantee how those could work out, should they become

addressed" Kyouya said, logical as always, "But it's more realistic that most of his schemes, I'll give him that..."

"Realistic?" Haruhi said, "that words not even in his vocabulary..."

Kyouya did not have time to respond as Hikaru burst in, dragging Kasanoda along behind him by the collar of

his uniform, just as Tamaki hang up the phone.

000000ooooo000000

"Hey, boss, I found your fly on the wall," he said, letting go of Kasanoda.

Tari looked at him, that sad look on her face, "Hikaru..."

Hikaru turned and looked at her, "What do **you** want?"

Tari flinched as if he had struck her and averted her eyes, looking at her feet. By now the other guests were

gone, so no one was there to witness his rudeness. The door to the Black Magic Club opened, Nin and the

others came out, fully cloaked, excluding Kanazuki.

"Well, we're departing," Nekozawa said, "See you tomorrow, Ningenmi," Nekozawa said.

"Bye," Nin said, "May the forces of Darkness guide you wisely!"

the others made their goodbyes, leaving Nin with Host Club.

" Hey guys. My brothers are picking me up today..." Nin said going over to Kasanoda, who was still on the floor.

"What're you doing down there?"

Kasanoda lept to his feet, brushing himself off, "Nothing!" he said quickly.

Nin giggled, hugging him, "You're so cute, you know that, Ritsu?"

A shiver went through Kasanoda, "You..you called me by a first name..." he said.

"Did I? " Nin asked innocently.

000000ooooo000000

The door opened with a small creak as Haku and Makai entered the Host Club.

"Hey, dude's, how's it hanging?" Haku said as he walked over to Nin, "You ready to leave?" He turned and glanced at

Kyouya,"Oh, hey, I see you got those new glasses..." he said. Kyouya looked at him, "Yes," he said, a bit stiffly.

"Uh...no hard feelings about that, right?"

Kyouya suddenly smiled, "No...of course not...however, you will be receiving the bill for my new glasses...which is relatively

substantial."

"Well, I supose we had that comming..." Makai said. Haku suddenly noticed Tari.

"Well well...who's this little nymph...?"

Hikaru suddenly stiffened.

"Hi, I'm Haku. What's your name?" he asked, looking over his sunglasses at her.

"Tari...Tari Huntai..." she said, a trace of a blush on her cheeks. Haku leaned in, wrapping an arm around her shoulder,

smiling slyly.

"You got any plans for this Friday?"

"Well..."

Hikaru clenched his fists, " You just met her two seconds ago and your comming onto her?"

Haku looked at him, " Why so sensitive?"

Hikaru crossed his arms, scoffing, "I'm not sensitive! It's just bad manners..."

"Yeah, sure," Haku said rolling his eyes, turning back to Tari, "So how about that date?"

"I...well..." Tari said, "I suppose I-"

"Great, see you this Friday," he said, "Come on sis."

Nin waved goodbye to Kasanoda and followed her brothers, "Bye guys."

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru growled to himself

"Smug little part-timer..."

Tamaki glanced at Kaoru from the corner of his eye, "Stage one complete."


	35. Hikaru's Flashback, Interupting a Date

Tari checked out her hair one more time in the mirror, taking a deep breath she looked at her reflection

"Well..." she thought to herself, "here goes nothing, Tari..."

She swept out of the room and timidly went into the foyer where her father was sitting with Haku, not

talking, but it clear he probably had. Haku seemed unphased. she wasn't suprised. Haku was a big guy, with

muscles to show it. To be honest he intimidated her a bit.

When he saw her, he grinned, "You look smokin'."

Tari decided that it must be an American thing which meant "nice", so she took it as a compliment.

"Um, thank you..." she said

Haku laughed, "Don't worry, I don't bite. come on, I'm gonna take you to the carnival that's in town, you'll

have a blast."

* * *

Hikaru and the rest of the Host Club, who had arrived hours earlier, were in the middle of eating some Corn Dogs.

Nin had tagged along as well, to be with Kasanoda. And Kanazuki for Honey.

"Two tickets for the faris wheel, please,"

Hikaru turned.

It was Haku and Tari. His eyes narrowed. Nin also looked over, giving a smile

"Well, if it isn't Tari and Haku. I figured he bring her here for a date."

"Date..." Hikaru mutered under his breath took the last bite off his Corn dog and tossed the stick in the

trash can.

"I'm gonna wander around, see you guys later."

000000ooooo000000

Kaoru watched Hikaru walk off, "You sure this'll work, Tamaki Senpai?"

"Positive," he said, grinning.

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru waited until Tari and Haku were in their seats

"idiot..." Hikaru said rolling his eyes, "Tari's afraid of heights..."

He thought back to the day he had made this discovery.

* * *

_Tari watched as Hikaru and Kaoru climbed out the window and climbed onto the tree just outside their window._

_"Are you sure about this?" she asked, as she reluctantly fallowed them, crawling out onto the branches._

_"Sure, we do this all the time," Kaoru said, "It's a peice of cake."_

_They were already halfway down. Tari clenched her eyes shut, "Don't look down, Don't look down,Don't look down..."_

_She grabbed for another branch to lower herself, but slipped, her eyes snapping open and gazing at the ground about_

_25 feet down._

_"AH!" she yelped, clutching onto the nearest branch. Hikaru and Kaoru looked up from the lowest branch, "What're _

_you waiting for?"_

_Tari clung to the branch, " I can't do it..."_

_"Yes you can," Hikaru said encouragingly._

_"No I can't..." she said, "I'm...I'm afraid of heights..."_

_Hikaru's eyes widened a bit, then he smiled, "You idiot, why didn't you say that before?"_

_he climbed back up to where she was, holding out his hand._

_"Come on...I'll help you down..."_

_She looked over at him for a minute and took his hand, squeezing tightly. She gripped his hand tightly as they made their _

_way __down. Hikaru didn't complain._

_When they reached the bottom there was an 8 foot drop. Hikaru went first, landing on his feet. He looked up at her._

_"Jump down, we'll catch you," he said, "trust me."_

_She nodded and let go of the tree, closing her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru caught her easily,__ putting her down, smiling._

_"See? was that so hard?"_

_"You big chicken," Kaoru added playfully._

_Tari looked up at him and Kaoru._

_"Thanks guys..."she said, breifly hugging them. Hikaru could have sworn she held onto him just a little tighter...a little_

_longer, than Kaoru._

* * *

Tari tried her hardest not to look down as Farris wheel made it's last descent. She eagerly removed her safty bar

as it ground to a halt

"That was fun, huh?" Haku said grinning as they were let off the ride.

"Yeah...fun..." Tari said, a bit queezy.

Haku wrapped an arm around her waist, "Something wrong?"

Tari looked uncomfortbly at the ground as he lowered his face to hers

"Well, uh..."

suddenly a rock came from nowhere, striking Haku in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he said jerking away. He looked around angrily, "Who threw that?!"

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru stood behind a snack stand, out of sight, smirking as Haku looked around, trying to find the culprit.

"Take that you pervert..." he snickered.


	36. Another Memory, The Fish Contest is On!

Deciding to put aside the rock incident, Haku turned back to Tari

"Where were we?" He asked he asked wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Uh...getting an Ice cream!" she said, spotting a stand. She quickly scurried away from Haku and over to the cart.

"Skittish little thing, isn't she?" Haku muttered to himself as he followed her and looked at the Ice creams that

were for sale.

"So, what'll it be?" the Ice cream vendor asked.

"I'll take a double Choco-Delux," Haku said, he looked over at Tari, "What about you?"

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru, who was standing, hidden, a few feet away, rolled his eyes in an almost playful way, a small smile on his

lips

"What she always gets..." he thought to himself

000000ooooo0000000

"Mint-strawberry twist with nuts and a small chocolate drizzle...." Tari said. The Vendor nodded and prepared the

cones.

"Here you go... Enjoy the fair," he said wheeling his cart away.

Tari neatly began licking at her ice cream cone, careful not to get any on her chin or nose. Haku licked his absent-

mindedly, like he was waiting for something, "So what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

Tari looked around at some of the games, "Wanna play the fish farm?"

she pointed at the small pond-like tank where the object was to catch whatever kind of fish you wanted. They

were aquarium fish, so it wasn't just Goldfish. It was also small coy, fighter fish, with their rainbow colored,

flowing fins, and many others. Haku grinned, "No prob...which one do you want?"

Tari looked around at the fish. One suddenly caught her attention, her eye's widened.

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru looked at the tank, he immediately saw the fish that had caught her attention. He felt a shiver run through

him. It was a fighter fish, with a lavender body and violet fins which flowed around it.

He remembered that fish. Not THAT particular fish, but...

* * *

_Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tari walked, laughing. It was about 8:00, and it was night, but the bright lights of the carnival_

_made it nearly as bright as the day. Each of them had about a dozen prizes, which they carried in large bags they'd _

_gotten earlier. Tari looked around, licking the Ice cream cone she'd gotten earlier. She spotted a fish farm. Her eyes lit_

_up._

_"Ohh! I've heard of those things, if you catch a fish, they let you keep it, you guys wanna play?"_

_"Sure, I'm game." _

_"Me too." _

_They walked over to the fish farm and handed some money over to the vendor._

_"How many rounds?" She asked._

_"Two each, for All three of us," Hikaru said._

_"There's a two player maximum," the vendor replied._

_Tari gave a small sigh, "Oh well," I'll sit this one out..."_

_Hikaru patted her shoulder, "Don't worry. __We'll play for you.__Which fish do you want?" Hikaru asked._

_She looked in the tank, squinting appraisingly at all the fish. She suddenly beamed._

_"THAT one."_

_It was a fighter fish with a lavender body with Large violet fins._

_"Ok...what do I get if I win?"_

_Tari thought about for a minute and then gave him a shy smile_

_"I'll give you my first kiss. Anyone who'd win a fish that pretty just for me would be really romantic and gallant in my _

_opinion..."_

_Kaoru flashed Hikaru a grin, "Bet I can get it before you."_

_"You're on," he said, plunging his net into the water._

_They moved in synchronization, mirror images even when they were playing against each other. The Fish which _

_controled the destiny of Tari's first kiss skirted and swam away from their nets, frustrating the twelve year olds. Eventualy_

_the Vendor patted their shoulders, "Sorry boys, your time is up."_

_Hikaru and Kaoru searched their pockets for more money. They'd spent all the money they'd brought._

_"Ah, crap..." Hikaru muttered bitterly._

_Tari smiled sadly, "Well, maybe next time then..."_

* * *

She'd said whoever caught that fish would be the person she'd give her fiirst kiss to....

Hikaru watched, wondering

Did she still mean it?

000000ooooo000000

Haku rolled up his sleeves and grabbed one of the little nets, putting his money on the counter. Relizing the fish

she wanted.

"Three rounds please."

"Find a competitor and get one round free," said the woman behind the pond-tank.

"Nah, I'm good," Haku said,"Besides, who'd wanna-"

"I'll take you," said a voice from behind.

000000ooooo000000

Tari whipped around at the familiar voice.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru smirked, "Who else would it be?"

Haku gave him a look, "Oh, it's one of the Double mint twins. What're you doin' here?"

"Just playin' some games..." he said grbbing a net. He glanced at Tari.

"Hey, the old prize still up for grabbs, Huntai?"

Tari blushed.

Hikaru smirked, "Then let's play, half-timer..."


	37. Hikaru's Victory, A Flame Rekindled

Before long, a small crowd of about 15 or sopeople were watching them as they tried to catch the fish. Tari

stood just behind them, he hands clasped together. the rest of the Host club, plus Nin and Kanazuki walked

past Haruhi looked over at the crowd.

"Hey...isn't that Hikaru?"

Everyone looked in the direction she was pointing at.

"Why so it is..." Kyouya said adjusting his glasses, "And if I'm not mistaken, that's Haku and Tari he's with."

"What're they doing?" Honey asked from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

Tamaki gave a somewhat dreamy sigh, "they're competing for her love obviously..."

Kaoru shook his head bit

"Not just that senpai..." he muttered, "They're competing for her first kiss..."

Everyone turned and looked at him in surprise

"Wha?!"

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru splashed the fishy-smelling water on his sleeve as he chased the purple fish around with his net, trying to

catch it before Haku.

000000ooooo000000

Tari watched anxiously, wondering what would happen. If Haku won, she'd have to give her first kiss to someone

she barely knew. Haku was slightly intimidating to her.

And if Hikaru won...

She felt her heart flutter.

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru looked at Tari from the corner of his eye. She was staring at him in a dizzy state. Wringing her hands. For

just a split second, their eyes locked. Hikaru gazed into her eyes. He felt his stomach cramp up and redoubled his

efforts to catch the fish. He chased it wildly, not caring that he knocked his little net into Haku's a few times.

He waved his net back and forth, sending the fish swimming right into the bottom corner. He and Haku lunged their

nets at the fish. Hikaru almost fell into the little pond-tank as he clasped the net over the fish just as their time buzzer

rang. Very slowly, he raised up the net and plopped the little fish into a water filled jar.

The vendor screw a lid on with hole in the top and held up the fish.

"Our winner!" she said cheerily as she handed him the fish.

Hikaru took the jar, looking at the fish now swimming in the jar. it's violet fins pluming around it gracefully.

000000ooooo000000

Tari let out a long breath slowly as she saw Hikaru holding the fish in his hands.

Haku gave a sigh and turned to Hikaru

"Well, I guess the best man won," he said.

Hikaru just turned and walked past him he stopped in front of Tari, looking down into her face, which was staring

up at him with amazement and...something else...

He handed the jar over to her.

"Here..."

She looked at the fish in her hands as if it were a precious treasure. She looked back up into Hikaru's face.

"You caught the fish..."

Hikaru didn't even try to hide the small smile forming on his face

"Yeah...I did..." Hikaru said putting his hands in his pockets. he cleared his throat.

"So...when do I get my prize?"

Tari's cheeks tinged pink.

"When do you want it?"

Hikaru gave a crooked smile, "Come on," he said taking her hand, "Let's go ride the Merry-go-round."

Tari followed him, holding the fish jar carefully as they made their way through the crowds.


	38. Ruined Moment, Forced First Kisses

Tari and Hikaru climbed onto the horses at the merry go round; vibrantly painted things with rainbow manes and

shining golden eyes, laughing when the ride started and the horses bobbed up and down and forward and back,

as if they were racing each other.

"Hi ho, silver!"Hikaru said pretending to urge it on with his heels.

"Go, sea biscuit!" Tari declared.

000000ooooo000000 

Tamaki and the others watched, especially Kaoru.

"You're plan is working Senpai," he said excitedly.

"I don't believe this..." Haruhi said, "This can't last."

Kaoru turned and shushed her, "Haruhi, don't jinx it!"

Nin looked up at Kasanoda, "they make a good couple, don't they Ritsu?" she asked, smiling up at him. Kasanoda

nodded, "yeah they bad about Haku though."

"Yeah...but he'll bounce right back." Nin said confidently, "He always has in the past."

000000ooooo000000

Tari laughed as the ride ended, walking hand in hand with Hikaru, smiling.

"That was fun! I havn't rose on the merry go round since we were kids..."

"Yeah," Hikaru said "remember the time we rode the roller coaster, and you got dizzy and said me and Kaoru looked

like quadruplets?"

Tari giggled, "yeah, and then we whent into the spook ride and you tossed your cookies all over my dress, which made

your mom come up with-"

"Vomit-proof clothing" they said in unison, laughing, heading off to the test-your-strength game.

* * *

Hikaru smiled as They sipped the soda's they'd gotten at a nearby stand, "I forgot how much fun you are..." Hikaru said.

Nin nodded,"Hikaru, I really am sorry about what I did...it was an accident. I would never have-"

"It's alright...I guess it is pretty silly to still be mad about something that happened 5 years ago..." he said.

"Yeah, it's not important anyway. That computer thing was nothing."

"Well, not nothing," Hikaru said, "That project meant a lot to my dad."

"I know, but it was just a code...You're dad topped it within a few months anyway."

"That's not the point, though," Hikaru said.

"Then what was the point?" Tari asked.

"The point was, that you betrayed a trust by telling your dad about it..." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

"I just said that his was wrong, I never told him the accual code," Tari said

"You shouldn't have told him THAT much," Hikaru said, his body becomming rigid and tense.

000000ooooo000000

Kaoru 's brow furrowed, he and the others had been following them, playing games and rides along the way. He

recognized Hikaru's body language. He bit his bottom lip.

_"Not now...not when you're so close, Hikaru..."_

000000ooooo000000

"Well, I didn't mean to..."Tari said touching his arm gently, "Can't we put behind us now, Hikaru?"

Hikaru gave her a hard look, not angry, but hard.

"Sure we can put it behind us," he said in a flat, emotionless voice. He walked a few feet away. Tari looked at him

with concern

"Hikaru?"

"I have to go," he said, snapping a bit.

"But-"

"Oh, wait, I forgot," Hikaru said, a dark tone to his voice. He whipped around and walked back over to Tari. He grabbed

her shoulder and pressed his lips against her mouth somewhat roughly. Tari stiffened, shocked by his forcefullness.

After a minute he released her, turning away coldly.

"See you later, Tari," he muttered icily as he walked away. Leaving Tari to stand there, totaly shocked.

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki and the others hurried from their hiding place to her side.

"Tari...you okay?" Kaoru asked.

Tari sniffled, a tear leaking down her cheek.


	39. Suprise Storm, Searching for Hikaru

Tamaki of course, blamed himself for the failure, because of his hex. He turned to Nin

"Please take the hex off me, Nin! I apologize for crashing your slumber party and jumping to false conclusions

about those guys from the Black Magic club, can't you see fit in your heart to undo the hex? PLEASE?!"

He got on his knee's, begging dramatically, tragic rose petals falling around him.

Nin shook her head, "I'm sorry Tamaki senpai, but a hex isn't like a curse. You can't remove it. It just has to play

itself out. Beside's it was only for 10 day's... isn't today the last day of the Hex anyway?"

Kasanoda just looked confused.

"what slumber party? Which guys from the Black Magic Club?"

Nin took his hand and patted it reassuringly, "Tamaki found a love letter written by one of my freinds from the Black

Magic Club. And he thought that the sleep over was a way for him to weasel his way into my heart and, probably,

my bed. But don't worry," Nin said as Kasanoda's face turned completely pale, "It was just something for class."

"Oh..." he said in a strained, croaky voice," That's very...reassuring..."

Nin just gave him a warm smile and held his hand.

000000ooooo000000 

Kaoru looked at Tari concerned, ignoring the others, half supporting her as the strength in her legs dwindled.

"Tari, are you okay?" he asked again.

"Of course she's not okay," Haruhi said, gently taking Tari around the shoulders and leading her to a nearby bench,

"Did you see what Hikaru just did to her?"

Tari was quiet. She looked up at Kaoru as he sat beside her, looking at her sympatheticaly. She leaned against his

shoulder and let the tears come, leaking down her face and onto his shirt.

"Why....?"

It was a question nobody seemed very willing to answer

"He's petty," Kaoru said, to the suprise of everyone, "he has trouble getting over things as easily as the rest of us."

"He always was," Tari said with a small nodd, " but I can't believe he just...just..."

"I know," Kaoru siad, "I'm sorry your first kiss had to be like THAT."

Haruhi looked stern she rose and started to walk off.

"Where are you going, Haruhi?" Kyouya asked. Haruhi turned around, giving an all-too familiar frown which proclaimed

her personal outrage and sense of justice.

"I'm going to find Hikaru."

The others looked after her as she marched off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Tamaki said, "It's going to rain!"

Honey nodded running after them, "that's right Haru-chan, you'll need help!"

* * *

Hikaru stomped past the various games, His chest, his heart, hurt badly as emotions raging through him as he left the

carnival grounds and wandered through the nearby park.

Guilt for taking Tari's first kiss practially by force...

Anger at her for not relizing why it had hurt him so much when she'd betrayed him...

Anger at himself for not being able to get over it already...

sorrow because he knew he was in for it when the others found out...

Some faint, barly felt pride at having experienced his first kiss, Which of course made him feel guilty again for doing it so

badly and so out of spite and anger.

Dark clouds rolled in, without warning, it began to pour. Hikaru stood there, letting himself become soaked in seconds.

He fell to his knee's pulling at his hair and gritting his teeth.

"WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT?!" He demanded anyone and no one. He was completely alone.

Thunder boomed overhead. He continued to sit there, on his knees in the mud.

"I'm such a jerk..." he admitted, loud enough only for himself to hear. He rose and trudged through the rain, towards

nothing in particular.

* * *

Haruhi, now wearing a pair of headphones with the music so loud it drained out the sound of the Thunder, searched

for Hikaru. She and the others, including Tari, since Tamaki insisted it wouldn't do to leave a lady alone surround

by strangers, searched for Hikaru. The rain was washing away his footprints he had left in the mud.

They had split up to cover more ground, but After half an hour, Lightning was begining to flash frequently, and it was

becomming almost dangerous to be outside.

Music or No music, Haruhi was getting skittish.

Tamaki spotted a covered Gazebo with thick railing around the edges.

"Come on," he said, "Let's get out of the rain until it slacks off."

Haruhi didn't protest as he led her towards the shelter.


	40. Comforting Haruhi, Hikaru's Confession

Tamaki and Haruhi sat down on one of the benches inside the gazebo. Haruhi shivered, her wet clothes making her cold.

Tamaki pulled off the jacket he'd been wearing around his waist. He draped it over Haruhi's shoulders.

"Here...it's mostly dry. It'll keep you warm."

Haruhi turned away and , covered by the coat, removed her wet shirt and shrugged into the jacket, zipping it up. She laid

her wet shirt of to the side so it could dry.

"Thank's Senpai," Haruhi said.

"Your welcome, Haruhi," Tamaki said, smiling a little.

"Senpai, why didin't YOU put it on when it started raining?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki laughed a bit

"I, uh, well, sort of forgot I was wearing it..."he said, "sometimes Daddy acts very silly, doesn't he?"

"Weirds more like it, senpai," Haruhi said, but with a smile. She was begining to warm up.

Tamaki felt his heart speed up as Haruhi smiled up at him. Her brown, coffee colored eyes sparkling even with the sun badly

hidden behind the thick black stormclouds. Her hair falling in wet strands around her face.

_"She's sooooo cute...."_Tamaki thought to himself. He suddenly relized just how isolated they were. The others were nowhere

near here.

They were alone...

000000ooooo000000

"Tamaki senpai, you look a little flushed, you feeling okay?" Haruhi asked putting a hand to his forehead.

"I, uh..."

"Hmm...you feel normal..." Haruhi said withdrawing her hand.

_"now's your chance!"_Tamaki's mind screamed, "_confess your love!"_

Tamaki inhaled deeply, "Um...Haruhi?"

"Yes, Senpai?"

"I-"

**_BOOM!_**

Haruhi yelped, clutching to Tamaki, hiding her face in his shoulder. as the ground practically shook from the sheer volume of the

thunder.

"Senpai!"

Tamaki wrapped his arms around her protectivly.

"It's okay..." he said, "I'm right here..."

he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "I'm going to call the others...make sure they're somewhere safe..."

Haruhi shook as lightning cracked across the sky, burrying her face deeper into Tamaki's shoulder as he dialed.

* * *

Kyouya picked up as his cell phone rang. It was Tamaki.

"Tamaki?"

"_Kyouya, where is everybody?" _Tamaki' asked

"Kasanoda, Nin and I are under the shelter by the restrooms," Kyouya said, switching it to speaker

"_Are you all okay_?"

"We're fine," Nin said leaning against Kasanoda, "Just a little soggy and cold."

"_What about the others_?"

"Honey and Mori senpai called just before you did, they're in a gazebo on the other side of the park," Kyouya said slicking back

his wet bangs, which kept getting in his eyes and fogging his glasses.

"_So are we,"_Tamaki said, "_What about Kaoru and Tari_?"

"We havn't heard from them yet," Kyouya said.

"And there's no sign of Hikaru either," Kasanoda added.

_"I'll see if I can get ahold of them,"_Tamaki affirmed, "I_'ll call if I hear anything"_

"Tamaki," Kyouya said, "take care of yourself and Haruhi, got it?"

"_Yeah..."_Tamaki said, "_I will. Good luck, Kyouya_."

Kyouya clicked off the cell phone and put it back in his pocket.

* * *

Kaoru paced in a panicked way when his cell phone rang, without looking to see who it was, he answered.

"Hello?"

"_Kaoru, are you and Tari_-"

"Tari ran off!"

"_What?!"_Tamaki asked horrified.

"We stopped under some trees for shelter, and then we found Hikaru's cellphone, the battery was dead! Tari ran off to go look for him

herself! Now they're both out there in THIS!"

"_Ok,"_Tamaki said, "_the important thing is not to panic." I'm going to call Kyouya again and tell him where you are and explain what _

_happened, as sson as the storm lets up, we'll meet up again and look for both of them."_

"Got it..."Kaoru said, thoug it was clear he was on the verge of tears, "How's Haruhi doing?"

"_She's fine. I've got her right here with me. Just stay out of the rain, alright?"_

"Right."

* * *

Tari stuck as close to the tree's as she could, her long black hair whipping around her face, She kept her fish jar tight in her grasp

though she was soaked to the bone.

"**Hikaru**!"

The ground was mud beneath her feet, and made sucking noises with each step, and it was getting nearly impossible to walk.

"**Hikaru**!" she called again. Her glasses were so fogged and beaded with rain water, she could barely see. She wiped at them

repeately the rain was comming down in torrents. She was soaked, covered in mud, and exhausted, but she kept going.

"I have to find him..." she told herself, "I just have to..."

"**Hikaru!"**

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru had sought shelter in a picnic area. The wind howled and the thunder boomed. He was disgusted with himself.

"Why did I have to be such a jerk?" he growled to himself. He banged his fist on the table.

"_Hikaru....!"_

Hikaru perked up his head.

"That sounded like..."

He rushed out from the shelter of the picnic area, rushing towards the noise, quickly becoming soaked.

"Tari?!" he called

"Hikaru!" he heard again, louder this time.

"**Tari**!"

He caught sight of her, she was about to collapse.

"TARI!" He yelled, running and enveloping her into his arms

"Hikaru....!" Tari sobbed, latching to him as tight as she could, her fish jar still clutched in one hand.

"Hikaru, I'm sorry...!" she sobbed.

"No, **I'm **sorry!" he said, "I've been a complete and total jerk." he said, tears flowing down his face "I'm a petty, spoiled brat

and I never know when to let something go. Please forgive me... I'm sorry for everything. The fights, the avoidance, the Kiss,

everything. I swear I'll make it up to you, no matter what, I'll do anything! I love you, Tari!"

Tari's eyes went wide as the tears suddenly and abruptly halted. She stared directly into his eyes.

"Hikaru...."

000000ooooo000000

lighting cracked dangerously close to where they stood. Hikaru picked her up.

"Come on! we gotta get out of the rain..."

Tari wrapped one arm around his neck, and with the other, cradled the fish jar. The violet and Lavender fish within was relieved

that it had finaly stopped being jostled.

As Hikaru reached the shelter once more, and sat down, setting Tari beside him, keeping his arms around her, Tari leaned against him;

drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

"Hikaru..."


	41. Hikaru's Redemption

The rain finally let up and became a typical, grey shower. The thunder was now a mere rumble in the sat with his arm

around Haruhi, who had dozed off and was sleeping, her head on his shoulder. His cell phone rang; he pulled it out. It

was Kyouya.

"Hello?"

"_The rain's let up, we should start looking for Tari and Hikaru."_

Tamaki nodded to himself, "Right. Let's meet up at the fountain in the left side of the park."

Kyouya "hm'd" in agreement and hung up. Tamaki turned to Haruhi,squeezing her shoulder slightly

"Haruhi..."

Haruhi's eyes fluttered open, "Senpai?"

"The rain let up. We need to join the others."

Haruhi nodded and sat up, stretching, "Okay, gimme a minute..." she said reaching for her now dry shirt. She pulled

it inside the coat, along with her head and arms. Tamaki almost laughed as she squirmed inside to put it on.

Eventually her head popped back out, her hair now a bit mussed, and took off the jacket.

"Thanks for letting me borrow this, Tamaki Senpai."

"It was nothing. You can keep it," Tamaki said, his face getting a little red.

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I couldn't. It's yours."

"You need it more than I do. Beside's I've got other coats."

"Senpai-"

"It would...make me happy if you wore it..." Tamaki said.

Haruhi was silent for a long time. She put the jacket back on, "_**Oh, well...It's just a coat..."**_ she thought to herself as

they made their way to the fountain to regroup.

* * *

Hikaru watched Tari as she slept. She'd slipped into a deep sleep about an hour and a half. Hikaru had takn off her glasses

for her, setting them on the table next to the Fighter fish, who was swimming around looking pretty as ever.

"I'm suprised you didn't die from all that bouncing around," he said, "Most fish would bellied-up for sure."

The fighter fish just flared out his fins and wriggled his body, as if saying, 'I don't care what you think.'

Hikaru turned his attention away from the fish and back to Tari. She was curled up against him. Her breathing was soft

and slow. Peaceful. Her mouth only slightly open as her chest moved up and down rythmically.

Hikaru felt a pang in his chest as he remembered how not even 3 hours ago he had basically forced her to kiss him. True,

he had won it fair and square, but the first kiss is suppose to be something special.

It had been his first kiss too. and it hadn't been any fun at all.

Almost without relizing what he was doing, he lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers softly.

000000ooooo000000

Tari's eyes opened when she felt the gentle pressure of his lips on hers. She felt her heart speed up.

He was kissing her! Hikaru was kissing her!

She absorbed this with a combination of suprise and..well...she'd figure that out later...

She returned his kiss shyly, pressing her lips back against his.

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru stiffened, not relizing she was awake. He almost pulled away before relizing Tari wasn't resisting...she was kissing him BACK.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as he relaxed once more.

This felt...Natural...Right. Their lips molded together perfectly. As if made for one another.

Hikaru thought about all the times they'd shared together as kids. He'd kissed her on the cheek once or twice, but that was childish

affection.

This was **real.**

This is how he **should** have kissed her back at the carnival.

This felt good.

He didn't relize tears were leaking down his cheeks until Tari broke the kiss to wipe them away, looking at him with great concern.

"Why are you crying?"

Hikaru shook his head, clasping her hand against his cheek, not saying anything. His heart throbbed almost painfully.

"Tari..." he almost sobbed.

Hikaru's heart was a fragile thing. Easily bruised and broken. He had kept it safe from being hurt by hiding it. His brother was one of

the few people he could really express himself too. Him and the rest of the Host club. But still, Hikaru had never truely opened his heart

to someone quite so much.

Not ever.

And now...now he was baring his soul to _her_.

Hikaru, the tough one. The little devil. He was giving her that which for so long he had kept hidden from the world.

He was trembling as Tari leaned against his chest, holding him just as tightly as he held her. She placed a kiss just above where his

heart lay.

"Hikaru...You don't have to be alone anymore..."

Hikaru felt something inside him shatter and fall away. He felt himself grow warm as a tingly feeling engulfed his body. He crushed Tari to

him as if his life depended on it. He inhaled shakily, as if a great burden had been lifted. His bones felt like jello. If it wern't for Tari he surely

would have fallen. Perhaps he had and she'd caught him.

Who knew?

But for the first time in his life, Hikaru felt free.

* * *

The others watched from a distance, none daring to break the silence. The only sound came from Kaoru as he sniffled a bit. Tears streaking

down his face, a smile on his lips.

"He's finaly discovered it..."

"Discovered what?" Harhi asked.

"That sometimes, it's okay to depend on someone else...He's finaly figured it out..."

He wiped his tears away, "I'm glad..."


	42. 2 Months Later

Kasanoda looked at himself in the mirror and gulped.

tonight was the night.

He was wearing a black tuxedo, and his usualy free red hair had been slicked back and tied into a poneytail. Tetsuya stood

behind him

"You look fine, young lord..."

"I dunno Tetsuya...What if I mess up? What if I spill something on her dress, what if-"

Tetsuya put a hand on his shoulder, "My lord, calm down, everything will be fine."

"Do you think so?"

"I know so, young lord. Besides it's not the first time you've danced with a girl. Remember the summer festival?"

"Well, yeah... but that's different..." Kasanoda said, "this is NIN we're talking about..."

"Just be confident, young lord."

Tetsuya squeezed his shoulder, beaming, "I have total faith in you!"

Kasanoda reached into his pocket and felt the object within. He inhaled deeply, "I just hope she doesn't say 'No'..."

* * *

Ranka and Hitinake sat side by side, their hands intertwined as Haruhi and Nin came out of the dressing room. Nin was wearing a

long powder blue dress with dusty lavender hearts along the collar and hem. Her shoes were same color, her hair had been curled,

so that it fell in cute little ringlettes around her face. Haruhi's hair remained the same as it normaly did. She was wearing a cream

colored tux.

Ranaka gave a dreamy sigh, "Oh, Hiti, look at our girls..."

"I know...don't they look beautiful?" Hitinake said rising and going over to Nin

"You look so pretty...Kasanoda is not going to know what to do with you. I'll bet other men wil be dying to steal you away."

Nin giggled, "The only men I want to dance with are my freinds in the Black Mmagic Club and Ritsu..." Nin said, sighing contentedly

as his name rolled off her lips.

Ranka went over to Haruhi, "What about you darling? Are you nervous about the dance?"

"Dad, it's not the first time I've been to a school dance...I've been to two so far."

"I still don't see why you won't wear the dress Hiti and I picked out for you...from the options Mrs Hitichiin sent over..." he said

nearly drooling at the long wrack of dresses in the corner.

"Dad, you know I have to pretend to be a boy."

"I know, but they look so cute on you..."

Haruhi sighed, "Why am I everyones personal barbie doll?"

Both Hitinake and Ranka crushed Haruhi in an embrace

"Because you're so cute!"

Nin giggled.

* * *

Everyone in the school gathered. The girls wearing their finest dresses and boys wearing their best suits. Tonight was the

Mid-summer ball. One of the biggest events of the year. Especially since it was last Big event before the 3rd years graduated.

Tamaki wore his usual white tux with the gold buttons while the others all wore black. He tapped his foot nervously

"Where's Haruhi? she should be here by now..."

"She's comming with Nin," Kasanoda said. Their parents moved in together last month, so they're living together now. Nin say's

Ranka's gonna pop the question any day now..."

He cleared his throat a little.

"Well, Tamaki, that reminds me...When do you plan on confessing your love for Haruhi? Tonight would be a very good time to

do so as you've neglected to do it as of yet..."

Tamaki pouted, "I've tried! TWICE! But I always get interupted..."

Kyouya gave a sort of smirk, "Excuses excuses..."

"You're one to talk, Kyouya senpai..." Kaoru said with a sly look on his face.

"Yeah, have you confessed your feelingd yet to Renge?"

Kyouya stiffened, "I havn't the foggiest idea what you mean."

"Oh yes you do."

"We peaked in your book when you wern't looking during Gym class. We saw the sketches."

"And the poems, and the notes, and the fantasy's..."

Kyouya's eyes darkened, "My book is **private**."

"Since when has that stopped us?" Hikaru and Koaru said in unison.

Kyouya was about to respond when the roar of two motor cycles was heard. They looked outside. Haku and Makai had

parked in front of the fountain. Nin and Haruhi dismounted.

"Thank's guys," Haruhi said.

Haku grinned, "No prob. gotta make sure Nin and our Future little sis get to their dance don't we?"

Nin smiled and waved, "Bye Haku, bye Makai!"

"Later Nin," they said roaring off.

000000ooooo000000

"Well, it's about time you showed up," Hikaru said as Naruhi and Nin walked in, "The boss was having a panic attack."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Doesn't he always?"

the twins laughed. Tari came over, wearing a sleek violet dress, she was smiling.

"Hey Haruhi, Hi Nin, did you just get here?"

"Yeah," Nin said, "My brothers just dropped us off."

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and a slow song started. Hikaru turned to Tari, bowing like a true gentleman

"My lady..." he said, holding out his arm. Tari took it and they melded into the crowd.

"I'm gonna go find Kana-chan," Honey said skipping off.

Mori just wandered away, and was immediatly asked to dance by a crowd of young girls.

Nin looked up at Kasanoda, a shy smie on her face

"You wanna dance, Ritsu?"

"I'm, uh...not very good..." Kasanoda warned.

Nin smiled,"That's okay...we can fake it."

Kasanoda couldn't help but smile as Nin led him into the crowd. He reached into his pocket again, feeling the lightness of

it's content.

Everything would go just fine...


	43. Renge and Kyouya & Kasanoda

**_Disclaimer I don't own sakura kiss_**

* * *

Haruhi danced with a few of the girls who asked her, but mostly kept to herself. she had never been 'dancing'

person. Even though she knew the waltz, thanks to Tamaki.

Tamaki himself, while also dancing with a few of the other girls, glanced at Haruhi continuously at intervals. He

sighed to himself

"_Come on, Tamaki!"_ He told himself, "_Go ask Haruhi to dance with you!"_

"Haruhi!" he called making his way across the floor.

"Um...Mr. Suoh?"

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki stopped, turning around. There was a rather timid-looking girl, wearing a modest, but beautiful red dress.

"Oh, yes?" Tamaki asked in his soft, charming voice. He had a sixth sense for spotting people with little self

confidence. This girl exuded it. working up the nerve to appraoch him was probably very bold for her.

She brushesd her hair heind her ears absentmindedly

"Um...I was wondering if...if you..."

Tamaki smiled at her, giving a small bow "Would you care for a dance, princess?"

The girl's eyes widened as Tamaki wrapped one hand around her waist and took the other in his. He glanced

over at Haruhi again. It would have to wait...for now anyway.

After all. It was his job as the president of the Ouran High school Host Club to make every woman happy.

And this girl looked like she could use some attention...

0000000ooooo000000

Renge had also been watching Haruhi, "Oh...he's so popular with the girls! Normaly, I would be overwhelmed

by all this Moe, but I was hoping to get to dance with him myself!" she groaned.

She was wearing a sleek black dress with slits up the sides that when up to her thigh. Her hair, normaly long,

loose and strait, had been cut, and was now a full four inches shorter than normal. and fell just past her

shoulders in delicate waves. Hikaru and Kaoru looked over at her

"Whoa, look at the manager," they said in unison.

Honey spun by with Kanazuki on his arm, "Yeah! She looks so cute!"

"Yeah," Mori said from a few feet away.

000000ooooo000000

Kyouya who had been standing back and observing some of the party, looked over at her. He closed his book

and set it aside, putting his pen in his pocket. Renge almost jumped when he appeared mysteriously beside

her.

"Kyouya senpai, shouldn't you be dancing with the other girls?"

"I would, but most of them seem content " he said, " You on the other hand seem to be lacking a dance partner."

"Renge sighed, "Yeah, Haruhi is COMPLETELY taken right now...lucky guy..."

Kyouya smirked inwardly. On the outside his face remained calm.

"Well, since you're robbed of Haruhi, may I serve as a substitute?"

Without answering, Renge took his hand and they started a lively, but refined waltz.

Renge looked up into his face and noticed something, "Kyouya Senpai, you're not wearing your glasses?"

"I was but I decided to take them off and use my contacts...after all dancing can be dangerous for people

who wear glasses..." He said smiling down at her.

Renge stared up at Kyouya. He was always so...logical even when he was casual and playful...

but that was part of his charm. He was ultra refined, yet devishly clever. A real cool brain.

Renge remembered how when she had first moved here, she had been enamoured with him because of his

similarity to an actor she admired. But he wasn't the prince she'd expected...

Looking up at him now, she relized his charm laid not in his marvolous good looks, but his mind. His kindness

which he expressed...differently, but nevertheless...

Well...

She leaned a bit against him as they danced

He wasn't so bad, for a shadow king...

* * *

Kasanoda held onto Nin tightly as they danced. The lights dimmed almost to blackness and a spotight came

on, revealing Tamaki's father, dressed in a white tux, similar to Tamaki's own.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Ouran Academy, it is my great pleasure to say there has been a small alteration

in tonights musical entertainment. I have taken the liberty to hire a special performer. One I'm sure you

all know...please help me warmly welcome Chieco Kawabe!"

The lights suddenly flared and landed on the singer. The students all cheered, both shocked and amazed.

"Oh my gosh it's HER!!!" Nin said squeezing Kasanoda's hand, It's really her!"

Kasanoda seemed equaly amazed, "Yeah...wow..."

"Hello, Ouran Academy!" she declared, "You ready for my number one hit single, Sakura Kiss?!"

The crowd bellowed in response. Nin squeeled, "I love this song!"

The singer grinned, turning to her band

"Hit it!"

They did. The music swelled, and Chieco Kawabe grabbed her microphone

_**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU'RE MY LOVE**_

_**I notice that I m always around you  
But is it hating? Loving? Or just paranoia?**_

_**When I can see My feelings clearly, lady or host  
It doesn't matter!**_

_**The reason for which  
People fall in love is different for everyone, but**_

_**MAYBE YOU RE MY LOVE**_

_**I want to meet you now, And give you a sweet person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it then,  
lets have a romantic love  
More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty**_

_**For example, I want to try looking for  
The still-unknown you of mine, but I m scared**_

_**In denim, in frills, in casuals and Chinese  
Every time we meet, I change sevenfold and my resolution falters**_

_**The doors of love that open one after another  
Are fully loaded with thrills- it s definitely love**_

_**On days when we re busy and pass by each other, a sakura kiss- it s a love romantic enough to be painful  
Let's accept each other's weak spots, too; love that touches one another is invincible; the two of us who  
seem to bloom are the protagonists**_

_**Let's create memories that won't lose against the blindingly bright sky, now**_

_**It s definitely love**_

_**I want to meet you now, And give you a sweet person; a sakura kiss- If your heart moves form it then, lets  
have a romantic love  
More important than the future is the present; the delightful spring love is a blossoming virgin's beauty**_

_**KISS KISS FALL IN LOVE  
MAYBE YOU RE MY LOVE**_

_**

* * *

**_

The high school students erupted in applause, Kasanoda turned to Nin

"Hey, um, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"

"Sure," Nin said as Kasanoda led her outside, the next song already starting.

Kasanoda led her to the courtyard fountain, where even the peeing cherub looked romantic in the moonlight.

They sat on the edge of the fountain. Nin sighed, looking up at the stars

"Arn't they beautiful?"

"Yeah," Kasanoda said, "They are...Um, Nin?"

"Yes, Ritsu?" Nin asked loking at him almost dreamily.

Kasanoda gulped his legs shaking.

"Nin, you um...know I l-like you a lot...I mean that I have felings for you...STRONG feelings, and...um..."

"Yes?" Nin asked, smiling in a patient, calm manner as he stuttered and sweated nervously.

"Well... Whenever I'm around you I feel..more confident in myself. You make me feel like I don't have to

act so tough all the time. Like, I can be myself...And you're not afriad of me, which is great!" His face turned an

even darker shade of red than his hair. Nin continued to smile at him fondly.

"I-I've been thinking about it for a long time now...and I...um...that is to say..." He reached into his pocket, pulling

out a small object. It was a ring witha silver band and a heart shaped saphire surrounded by tiny diamonds.

"Nin Um...I would like to- well, I wanted to ask if...well...would you be willing to...I mean..."

Nin reached out and held his face in her hands. She placed a firm, loving kiss on his lips, silencing him. She pulled

away after a moment

"Yes Ritsu. I will marry you..."

Kasanoda was speechless. He slipped the ring onto her finger, feeling both utterly calm and insanly happy. He

wanted to leap into the air and whoop with glee. Instead he pulled her too her feet, smiling softly

"Let's go back inside...I suddenly feel like I could dance all night..."

* * *

If any of you are confused by the time leap, it was only 2 months


	44. Wedding Discussion, Kyouya the Traitor

**_THE NEXT DAY..._**

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families, are lucky __enough to spend their time here at _

_the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran __Host Club is where the school handsomest boys with too much time on_

_their hands __entertain ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Think of it as Ouran __Academy's elegant _

_playground for the super-rich and Beautiful..._

* * *

The doors opened, revealing the Host Club. They were all dressed as characters from Death Note. Hikaru and Kaoru

played Near and Mello. Honey and Mori played Misa and Rem. Kyouya took the role of Ryuk, and Tamaki of course, was

Light. Haruhi was dressed as L. Kasanoda was dressed as Matsuda.

"Welcome Ladies..."

000000ooooo000000

Everyone took their seats, the ladies calling out requests as cup of tea and various sweets were laid out. Kasanoda, quite

uncharacteristically, was calm and relaxed, easily conversing with the ladies.

"Kasanoda, is it true?" one girl asked, "Are you really engaged to Ningenmi Fugen?"

"Yeah, " Kasanoda said, smiling, "I proposed at the Ball a few days ago..."

"Oh!"

"How romantic!"

"just like in a fairy tale!"

The girls sighed dreamily together, "So beautiful..."

" Have you decided on a date yet, Kasanoda?" one of them asked. A girl with ink black hair pulled up into two buns on either

side of her head and towards the back.

"Well, not yet. But we've been thinking about maybe doing it in the winter, after it snows."

"Oh, that sounds magical!"

"Exactly," Kasanoda said, " Nin thinks the winter is a good time because of the solstice."

"Oh! that's cute!" one of the other girls giggled. Kasanoda chuckled half-heartedly. He believed every word of magic that came from

the lips of the Members of the Black Magic Club, and that included Nin.

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki watched, a bit jealously as Kasanoda discussed his plans for the future with his his oh-so-adoring clients. He sighed.

"Bossa-noda makes it look so easy..." Tamaki said to himself, "There he is, engaged to be married, discussing his plans for the

future,

and I can't even confess myself to the girl I love..."

"Well, Tamaki, that's your fault, now isn't it?"

Tamaki whipped around, facing Kyouya.

"Kyouya, I've told you before I-"

"Keep getting interupted? So you say, but I wonder if perhaps you're simply too scared to tell her."

Tamaki made a face, "I'm not scared!"

"I think you are."

"I am NOT!"

"Then prove it. Go tell her right now. She's inbetween clients just now" Kyouya said pointing in Haruhi's direction. She was adjusting

her outfit.

Tamaki froze "Right now? But Kyouya, there are guests to attend to! People will be staring!"

"What makes you think that?"

"People are always watching us, we're good looking. And lot's not forget our lady manager, Renge, she's always got her eyes glued

on Haruhi..."

Kyouya gave a small smirk, which looked even bigger with his ryuk facial make up

"Oh, yes?"

the pointed in Renge's direction with his pen. Tamaki turned to look.

Renge was staring dead at Kyouya, hearts in her eyes and rose petals falling around her.

Tamaki popped into the corner in the blue cloud of sadness.

"Know it all..."

"Well, I try," Kyouya said, smiling pleasantly, "Now Are you going to tell her or not?"

"Kyouya, you don't understand, It's not that simple"

"Of course it is, you just say it.""I can't just say it! It has to be a romantic, meaningful moment. I can't just go over to her

get on one knee and say _'Haruhi Fujioka, I love you'_ "

"Very well, then you leave me no choice..." Kyouya said turning.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?!" Tamaki said grabbing Kyouya's leg. Kyouya dragged him along effortlessly,

"I'mgoing to tell her for you, Tamaki."

"Kyouya no! No!You can't!" Tamaki begged;his pleas falling on deaf ears, "You can't, plese, I beg of you!"

"Haruhi," Kyouya called, merely kicking Tamaki off his leg. Haruhi turned to look at him.

"Yes, Kyouya senpai?"

"I've Been observing Tamaki for the past 3 months and since he's failed to do so by himself, I feel I myself will have to tell

you myself"

"Tell me what?" Haruhi asked raising an eybrow, looking obscenely cute in her L outfit.

"No!"

Tamaki tried to tackle Kyouya, but he merely side steped it, looking strait at Haruhi

"Tamaki is in love with you."

Tamaki gaped at Kyouya

"How could you?! you traitor, you usurper you-!"

"Oh, is that all?"

Tamaki stopped his verbal asault on Kyouya to stare at Haruhi

"Huh?"

"I already knew that," Haruhi said, as if it was no big deal.

"WHA?!"


	45. Happy Endings All Around

Haruhi turned, "Well, yeah, I figured it out after you gave me your jacket back at the park..."she said smiling,

"that was so sweet of you...To be honest, I've always suspected you had feeling for me, but I was never

quite sure..."

000000ooooo000000

Hikaru and Kaoru, who had been standing a few feet away, exchanged looks

"Gee, she couldn't tell?"

"Well, they say love is blind."

"More like clueless...."they said in unison, nodding.

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki continued to stand there, gaping at Haruhi

"You knew?! All this time I've been pulling my beautiful hair out trying to work up the nerve, and you already knew?!"

"Calm, down, senpai, it's not that big of a deal..."

"What?!" Tamaki yelled, his breath coming out like a hurricane gale, causing Haruhi to bend back a little," **Of course**

it's a big deal! I love you! You make my heart beat when I wake up in the morning! I live to see you every day! Your

smile lights up my world! If I ever lost you, I would just _die_from heart break, Haruhi."

Haruhi's cheeks reddend and she averted her gaze

"Tamaki senpai...everyone is staring."

Tamaki looked around. indeed almost every guest in the room was staring at the two of them. Tamaki straitened

his back. He'd held it in for much too long, he would keep silent no more!

"I don't care! I'll admit it! I'll say to every last person in the world if I have to! I **love**Haruhi Fujioka!"

He suddenly, and impulsively grabbed her by her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

000000ooooo000000

Everyone in the room screamed in pure shock and delight; several girls fainting from Moe overload. Haruhi was paralyzed

with shock for three whole seconds, she clenched her fists, as if to push him away. But relaxed, almost going limp, and

returned Tamaki's kiss. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him, burying one in his beautiful blond hair.

She couldn't deny it anymore, to others, or herself....

She loved him. perhaps she always had.

000000ooooo000000

Tamaki pulled away after a moment, breathing raggedly. His Blue eyes gazed intensely into her coffee colored ones.

"Haruhi Fujioka, I love you. I'll do anything for you. I'd even give up my rich lifestyle and become a commoner, just

for you."

"Senpai-"

"I'd live in a small house, no, an apartment, to win your heart! Work in a store, earn my own money like you do-"

"Senpai-"

"...earn a reasonable paycheck, send our children to a public school and watch them as they play with Antoinette

in the front yard, or the park! Oh, Haruhi, I'd-"

"TAMAKI" Haruhi said.

Tamaki froze. This was the first time Haruhi had said his name without adding 'Senpai' at the end.

"Yes, Haruhi?" He asked softly, almost imploringly.

Haruhi smiled

"You don't have to make promises you and I both know you'd never be able to keep. You're way to flamboyant to

become a commoner...I...I love you too..."

Tamaki's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, his face positively glowing.

"You...you really mean that, Haruhi?"

Haruhi smiled softly. Her rare, happy, humorous smile no man or woman could resist.

"Yes, Tamaki. I love you too."

Tamaki's eyes teared up and he squished Haruhi to his chest

"SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME! SHE LOVES ME!"

Haruhi squirmed in his grasp

"Tamaki senpai, let go, I can't breath!"

000000ooooo000000

Honey beamed at the two of them from his place across the room. He turned to look up at his cousin

"Takashi! Does this mean Tama-tan and Haru-chan will live happily ever after?"

Mori looked over at the two of them as Kyouya and the twins made a fuss while simutaneously trying to calm

Tamaki down. He looked back at honey and gave a nod.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_SQUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_DON'T YOU LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS?!_**

**_Stay tuned for my sequel!_**

**_BOOM! 2: The Ouran High School....Hostess club?!_**

**_hehehe_**

**_have to read it to find out the plot!_**


End file.
